


karaoke

by yeosangly



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bad Humor, I APOLOGIZE, I CANT WRITE SUMMARIES, I Tried, LIKE TOO MUCH, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Humor, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Will add tags as I go, blame wooyoung for it, foul language at times, i guess ??, i love ateez a whole lot, i may add yungi....who knows, idk i kinda impulsively published this, if this flops i'll cry, jeongsung, model yeosang, no wait i cant write in general, singer san, skz are only mentioned, stan ATEEZ, text fic, the other members will make an appearance later, this is a mess, yeosan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangly/pseuds/yeosangly
Summary: karaoke boi:yeosang i cannot stand youwhere yeosang is oblivious, and san has a secret.





	1. intro.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,,,,,, this will probably be kinda disappointing because i've had an awful writers block lately
> 
> i will try my best but like :( my best is not very good
> 
> stan ateez!

_**unknown number:**_  
dude, i was fucking wasted last night

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what a coincidence  
so was i

 ** _unknown number:_**  
yeosang, right?  
i kinda don't remember almost anything from yesterday

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah  
and may i like just ask,,  
who are you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this flops blame kq for not giving yeosang lines


	2. i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just like,, a warning i guess  
> this will be rlly messy until i figure out the plot fully so i apologize skjds

_**unknown number:**_  
oh lmao  
well  
i'm that guy from the bar?  
we met last night

 _ **yeosang:**_  
huh  
nice  
i'm sorry to break it to you pal  
but i don't even remember where i was last night 

 _ **unknown number:**_  
oh  
you were at that karaoke bar next to the mall

 _ **yeosang:**_  
what a detailed description  
i hope you are aware that there isn't only one mall in this city  
so i have no idea where this was

 _ **unknown number:**_  
,,,,,  
the one called "desire"  
it's like  
the smallest one around

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ohh yeah   
i know where that is  
i have no idea how i got there tho

 _ **unknown number:**_  
how fun

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no it's qué fun

 _ **unknown number:  
**_what

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ugh  
it's from one day at a time you uncultured swine  


__**unknown number:  
** geez dude no need to be rude  
oh that rhymed

_**yeosang:  
**_oh no one cares

_**unknown number:  
**_don't be so mean

 _ **yeosang:**_  
nah  
not until you watch the show

 _ **unknown number:  
**_nah

 __ **yeosang:  
**i swear  
you're missing out

 _ **unknown number:  
**_yeosang i'm not watching the show

 __ **yeosang:  
** whatever  
oh  
wait

 _ **unknown number:**_  
what

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i just remembered

 _ **unknown number:**_  
remembered what

 _ **yeosang:  
**_why i was at the karaoke bar

 _ **unknown number:**_  
nice  
so why were you there

 __ **yeosang:  
** i'm not telling you lol  
you should've asked me while i was drunk

 __ **unknown number:  
** i did ask you  
you just didn't answer

 __ **yeosang:  
** oh  
i don't remember that

 _ **unknown number:**_  
that's obvious lol   
how much did you drink yesterday because it seems like it wasn't just one-two beers

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hmmmmmmm  
let's say that i'm having my worst hangover so far

 _ **unknown number:**_  
so is it normal for you to get wasted or something??  
you sound as if this happens a lot  
and you looked pretty young

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah idk  
i'm legal so  
wait nvm that-  
i was at a karaoke bar??

 _ **unknown number:**_  
you sure were buddy  
also didn't you just say you remembered how you got there?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well fuck  
and yeah i remembered what happened yesterday to make me get a drink  
or more  
 but i don't know where i went  
and apparently  
i chose the karaoke lol  
bad choice

 _ **unknown number:**_  
why bad?

 __ **yeosang:  
** um  
well  
please,,  
please tell me that i didn't sing yesterday 

 _ **unknown number:**_  
um  
i would have to disappoint you 

 ** _yeosang:_  
** amazing  
that's why it was a bad choice

 _ **unknown number:**_  
ohh i see  
you sing nice tho??  
i liked your voice

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah haha keep lying  
you're not fooling anyone

 _ **unknown number:**_  
ugh  
ok it was kinda a mess ??  
but don't worry about it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
great  
were there a lot of people?  
please say no

 _ **unknown number:**_  
not thaaat many  
and no one really paid you attention as well

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh thank god

 _ **unknown number:  
**_at least not until your voice cracked 

 _ **yeosang:**_  
.  
why thank you for the comforting words mr unknown

 _ **unknown number:**_  
hh,,  
there is some potential in you !!  
i mean   
you were drunk and all   
obviously it couldn't have been perfect

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah i'm not gonna be a singer anyways so  
i don't really care  
n e ways i still don't know who you are  
and i would like to know that

 _ **unknown number:**_  
well okay  
i'll just introduce myself again   
because apparently you really drank too much yesterday  
there isn't a much to say about me tho, i'm a boring person

 _ **yeosang:**_  
just start with the basics  
like name and age ya know

 __ **unknown number:  
** yeah sure  
i'm san  
i'm 19

 _ **yeosang:**_  
did you ever learn how to read

 _ **unknown number:**_  
yeosang i'm going to block you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
lmao sure  
not to be that guy   
but you were the one who texted me first

 _ **unknown number:**_  
and you were the one replying to a stranger

 _ **yeosang:**_  
good point  
but well in my defense   
i just woke up so i didn't pay attention to who texted me

 _ **unknown number:**_  
yeah whatever you say

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hold on i gotta change your nickname

 ** _unknown number:_**  
be very careful with your choice or i will strangle you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
eh that's fine  
i couldn't care less

 

_**CHANGE [unknown number] TO [karaoke boi] ?** _

**_ YES _ _NO_ **

**_NICKNAME CHANGED!_ **

 

 _ **yeosang:**_  
there we go

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i hate you so much

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hate myself too you ain't special

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you really couldn't just use 'san' could you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's way too boring  
and that's boring

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
wow such amazing logic  
plus it's not like 'karaoke boi' is any better

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it is  
end of discussion

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
ugh

 __ **yeosang:  
** wait  
forget the nickname

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
suddenly i'm afraid

 _ **yeosang:  
**_oh shush i'm not that bad

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yes you are

 _ **yeosang:**_  
fuck you  
anyways   
so you're 19 huh

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no thanks & sure am

 _ **yeosang:  
**_when is your birthday

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
july 10

 _ **yeosang:**_  
YES IM OLDER THAN YOUU

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
fuck off i'm not calling you hyung

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sad  
but well it was worth the try  
anyways i'm yeosang, i'm 19, i know how to read  
i don't do it often though

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
that's pretty obvious as shocking as it might sound

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey that was mean

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
it was supposed to be

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm unfriending you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i'd like to see you try

 _ **yeosang:**_  
don't test me  
_seen 12:48 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for bad humor because i am not a funny person
> 
> but like vine-


	3. ii.

_**yeosang:**_  
yo mr karaoke

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang i won't hesitate to slap you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
rude but i'll let it pass  
anyway  
since it's obvious which one of us remembers more  
what actually happened last night

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
oh  
well i mean i also drank so i don't remember everything  
but basically i saw you on the counter and thought you're cute  
so i decided to come say hi

 _ **yeosang:**_  
so you just did it because i was cute

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
ya??  
and you also remind me of someone

 ** _yeosang:_**  
who might that unlucky young man be

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
well you see  
it's early  
my head hurts  
so i can't remember

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sucks to be you huh

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you  
you literally said   
that you're having your worst hangover so far

 ** _yeosang:_**  
fair point  
anyway   
did i act like a big idiot or  
i tend to get kinda out of control when drunk

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
so why were you drunk in the first place

 ** _yeosang:_**  
now this is a good question right here

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang...  
are you for real

 ** _yeosang:  
_** wait  
no  
i remembered  
stop playing with me >:(  
i'm not telling you why i was drunk

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
welp  
it was worth the shot  
maybe one day i'm gonna catch you off guard hehe 

 ** _yeosang:  
_** you wish

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yep  
anyway  
why didn't you at least bring someone  
who knows what would have happened if i didn't show up

 ** _yeosang:_**  
why  
what did you do  
or maybe i should ask what did /i/ do

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i drove you to your house  
because at some point you were gonna pass out  
you looked pretty tired

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i always look tired  
but like  
 you knew where i live??  
stalker much

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no  
you told me your address  
it took a long time to get it out of you tho

 ** _yeosang:_**  
obviously  
cause it sure is a splendid idea to tell strangers where you live  
and i'm like hella introverted so i'd prefer to stay quiet  
of course it'd be hard to get me to talk

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you sure weren't quiet yesterday  
you rambled about your job all the way to your home  
anyways you should like thank me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh  
what did i say  
and thanks ig

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
smh  
but i don't remember  
i just know it was related to your job  
i didn't even understand what you work  
your speech was too messy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm never drinking again  
i don't wanna imagine what else i did  
god

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
uhh yeah that's not a bad idea

 ** _yeosang:_**  
??

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
nothing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
tell me

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i will cry

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you didn't warn me you're the biggest drama queen

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you didn't ask  
dw tho  
i'm only like that through texts  
irl  
i don't even open my mouth

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
except when you're drunk

 ** _yeosang:_**  
except when i'm drunk  
anyway what else did i do

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
well  
you kinda stared at me after i said hi  
and then poked my dimple and giggled  
and you called me adorable like ten times

 _ **yeosang:**_  
this is so embarrassing can i delete myself

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no because the world needs cute people like you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
stop calling me cute

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
smh  
forget that  
i didn't make you uncomfortable though did i,,  
when i poked your dimples i mean

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
nah don't worry  
it was cute  
i like your smile

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san i swear if you don't stop  
i'm not cute

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
sure you're not

 ** _yeosang:_**  
>:(  
can we just  
move on from that

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
as you wish

 ** _yeosang:_**  
phew  
 thank god

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
cutie

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san-

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
okay okay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
huff  
n e ways  
so you have dimples??  
now /that's/ cute  
freckles and dimples are literally my favorite things

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
wow  
you really don't remember a thing??  
like not even,, my hair color for example ??

 _ **yeosang:**_  
no i don't  
leave me alone it's not my fault  
also like if i wasn't that drunk  
 i would have just said 'hi' back to you  
 and then i would have left that place

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
well then you should drink more

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wow  
you sure care about my health

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
no wait don't do that  
don't mind me  
anyways,, why would you have left

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not the best at verbal conversations

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
and why might that be

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you know  
the usual  
i'm just really shy

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
aw that's cute

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
make me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and if you say 'make me' i will block you  
i-  
i swear to god  
i wasn't even done typing it  
yet you already sent it

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
....  
make me x2  
_seen 22:34 pm_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang?  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
living up to that drama queen title i see  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no regrets tho  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
cutie  
_[message could not be delivered]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeosang's cute


	4. iii.

_**yeosang:**_  
i just realized that you know how i look like  
but i don't know how /you/ look like  
you even know my address  
this isn't fair

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
so you decided to unblock me   
just to say that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i demand to see a picture of you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
only if you were so bold irl

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up i can be if i want to

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
oh but of course  
_[image attached]_  
yesterday's conversation says otherwise

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hate you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
sure you do  
you know, i was about to send you a picture  
but after your nice words  
i decided against it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
omg san no i'm sorry  
i love you you're amazing and all that bla bla bla

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
,,,,,  
that's,, that's not how you do it yeosang

 _ **yeosang:**_  
can i get a picture now  
i wanna see how you look  
pleaseee

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:(

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no sad  
ugh  
i will just give you a description for now ig

 _ **yeosang:**_  
why are you like this

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i could ask the same  
anyways  
i have like,, green hair ??  
but it's been a while since i dyed it so it's a mix between green and brown rn  
i have dimples  
we're also nearly the same heigh  
i'm a bit taller tho

 _ **yeosang:**_  
when will i ever be taller than someone

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
it's not my fault you're minion sized  
my friend hongjoong is even shorter so 

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oo there is this really cool rapper called hongjoong  
i like his music a lot

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
oh  
well  
what would you do if i say it's the same person

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'd say that this is quite the coincidence   
and i'd ask you to get me tickets for his next concert

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
buy them yourself i'm not your sugar daddy

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ew get out

  
_**karaoke boi:**_  
with pleasure because that was cringy   
and i don't know why i said it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
let's pretend that didn't happen

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
gladly

 _ **yeosang:**_  
anyways i'm not asking you to buy the ticket  
i just want you to reserve me a good seat ig  
since you're friends and all

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
we met each other two days ago   
and you're already using me  
this friendship is not off with a good start

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up  
i'll treat you to dinner sometime  
or idk  
whatever you want

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang you do realize that you still have no idea who i am  
how do i look  
and if i'm telling the truth  
i could be a fifty-year-old man for all you know

 _ **yeosang:**_  
well it's not my fault you don't want to send me a pic  
but like,,  
if you are to be trusted  
you have dimples   
science proves that people with dimples are the cutest and sweetest ever

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
and like,, what would you gain by lying

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
,,  
i would impress you??

 _ **yeosang:**_  
why would you even want to impress me   
plus  
 you don't need to lie to impress me  
literally the smallest things are able to do that  
like how you're able to talk to strangers just because you decided to  
i mean i can't do that and it makes me jealous of you oops

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
cause you're cute  
and aw, that's soft  
i don't know,, it's easy for me  
i've always been extroverted  
at times i'm so outgoing it gets annoying  
so don't be jelly

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not cute but we are not starting this again  
unless you wanna get blocked  
anyway,, how do you even achieve that  
also this is irrelevant but i love jelly so much

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yes you're cute pls don't block me  
and well,, my friends once ditched me   
they said they don't want to deal with me   
because i keep bringing new people in our friend group  
and apparently it got annoying  
uwu i'll make sure to remember that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh wow  
i'm sorry ;;  
this got kinda ?? deep ?? and idk what to say  
oh and if you buy me jelly i'll love you forever  
 tho my fav sweet snack is chocolate cake  
i love sweet foods ok don't blame me

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeah,, just forget it  
they sucked anyways   
plus !!   
i found better ones  
it's pretty easy for me to do it  
and that happened ages ago  
i'm all grown up now  
and that's cute omg :(  
if you have a partner they better buy you all the sweet foods you want

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you said you're my height so i have troubles believing that you've grown up  
also no i don't have a partner  
that's too much work and i'm too lazy

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
can you just shut up for a second  
and that's literally me lol

 _ **yeosang:**_  
well technically,,  
  i am not talking

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i regret asking you for your number

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i don't remember giving it to you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you don't remember anything from yesterday

 _ **yeosang:**_  
fair enough  
can i see how you look now

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i will cry

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
this is the second time  
yeosang you are nineteen 

 _ **yeosang:**_  
what's your point

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i-  
nevermind

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:)

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
don't use that face it scares me

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:)

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
fuck you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
aren't you going a bit too fast here

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
whatever

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:)  
_seen 14:08_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so how about that photo

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang i am not sending you a photo  
i gotta go anyway

 ** _yeosang:_**  
:(  
see you ig  
_seen 14:54_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
can you send me a photo when you come back tho  
_seen 17:31_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'll take that as a yes  
_delivered 17:46_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> san is wrecking my bias list uwu


	5. iv.

_**karaoke boi:**_  
hey

 _ **yeosang**_ _ **:**_  
hii

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
wow you replied in 0.1 seconds  
desperate much?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up  
i just want that photo

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
no can do  
and you're not getting it  
anyways  
after you rambled to me 'bout your job  
you got me really curious as on what you work

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh   
i'm not sure if i should tell you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
whyyy  
it's not something illegal is it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
omg no adhajks  
i'm a good person  
i feel like you'll make fun of me

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeosang  
i'm not like that  
how bad could it be lol

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's not bad  
idk  
you already know too much about me

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
come ooon  
pleasee

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ugh  
fine  
just because you have dimples,,

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
so you like my dimples and not me  
wow

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey i never said that

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
but you implied it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
fuck you're right

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
knew it  
i would like to declare that i am so much more than just dimples

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm sure you are uwu

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
don't pull the uwu card it makes me soft

 _ **yeosang:**_  
uwu  
now i know another thing for you  
that's progress

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeah if you say so  
nowwww  
what do you work

 _ **yeosang:**_  
well,,  
it's kinda embarrassing for me to say it idk,,  
i'm a model??

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
,,  
why didn't you wanna tell me   
that's rlly cool  
it's not embarrassing  
unless you're a nude model  
now that would be interesting

 _ **ye**_ _ **osang:**_  
cause you'll probably go search for photos of me online  
and  
as i said you know too many things about me  
n omg no i'm not a nude one  
i don't have confidence in my body for that  
nor do i have the bravery to try it

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you know what  
that is a pretty good idea  
thanks  
brb gonna google you  
also huff your body is good  
before you ask! no i didn't see you naked your figure is just good

 _ **yeosang:**_  
if you'd seen me naked that would be eventful  
and i'd block you  
again

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
again  
you sure love threatening to block me  
anyways i rlly gotta go google you so hold on a sec

 _ **yeosang:**_  
san no-

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
san yes

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hate you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you've said that already it's getting old  
what's your full name   
it'll be easier to find you this way

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not telling you

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
sad  
i will still find you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sure you will  
 _seen 09:34 am_

-

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
well hello there mr kang yeosang

 _ **yeosang:**_  
this is not fair

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
what is not fair

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you know my full name  
how i look  
where i live  
and what i work

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what's your point

 _ **yeosang:**_  
istg  
i only know your first name  
and that you have dimples  
both these things are really fucking cute tho

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
oo look who's soft  
anyway like   
you also know the color of my hair and my age  
that is plenty of information

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm going to block you again

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeah sure  
you'll unblock me five seconds later so you can whine about me sending you a pic

 _ **yeosang:**_  
,,  
you're not wrong

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i didn't expect you to admit it-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i could be unpredictable

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
whatever you say  
hold up i found another photoshoot

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh no

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
oh yes  
woah 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
you're really hot

 ** _yeosang:_**  
am not

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yes you are  
i mean  
irl you're cute  
but in the photos,,

 ** _yeosang:_**  
??

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
damn  
i'd tap that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that block button is looking rlly tempting rn

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
okay okay i'll stop

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you better

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
this doesn't change the fact that you're still hot tho

 _ **yeosang:**_  
wasn't i cute just two days ago  
make up your mind

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
oh so you finally admit you're cute?  
that's some progress

 _ **yeosang:**_  
no i'm not  
i'm just  
average

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
ding dong your opinion is wrong  
you're like  
the most beautiful man i've ever seen  
and we live in a world where kim myungjun exists

 _ **yeosang:**_  
wow  
that's the best compliment i've ever received  
now stop flirting

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i'm not  
i'm just stating the obvious  
i like saying whatever's on my mind  
it gets me in trouble at times tho

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah i'd expect it to  
sometimes  
one just needs to shut up

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
like you do

 _ **yeosang:**_  
bold of you to assume i would be talking in the first place

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
sjjhfk  
why are you so talkative online then

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ohh through chat is way easier  
like  
you can think about what you wanna say  
you can unsent messages  
etc  
while if its irl  
you can mess up at any moment  
i don't like that

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
;;  
you should open up   
i mean  
it would help you grow as a person  
cause you'd fight one of your fears   
you know

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ya  
but still  
it's hard ??  
like talking in general is difficult??  
plus i have a lisp and i hate it

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
what the fuck that's so cute

 _ **yeosang:**_  
no it's not  
i can't talk clearly  
also like  
didn't you notice it when we met

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
yeah i did   
but i thought your speech is slurred because of the alcohol

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you know  
that could make a good excuse  
if i don't want people to know i have a lisp

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
but :( it's cute  
you're cute in general

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i wish i could say the same for you  
but   
i still don't know how you look :)))))))  
 _seen 12:45 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
stop leaving me on read it's rude

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
it literally happened once

 ** _yeosang:_**  
um  
excuse me  
 _[image attached]_  
 _[image attached]_  
i'm not the best at math but i can surely count to two

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
can you stop being petty for a second

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no can do  
 _seen 13:02 pm_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
see  
you did it again  
that makes it three times  
 _seen 13:14 pm_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
fine then  
two can play this game  
 _delivered 13:27pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything fucking sucks so if i dont update for a while im sorry


	6. v.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the slow and messy updates,, school is just taking a lot of my time ;; i'll try my best to update as often as i can though ! <3

**_karaoke boi:_**  
hey sangie  
sorry i was busy  
_delivered 23:59 pm_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i had a lot of work and i just finished,,  
i'm not even home yet  
_delivered 00:09 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
wow  
the bus will arrive in twenty  
and i forgot my jacket  
_delivered 00:16 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
the stars are really pretty, you know  
when the lights of the city don't block them  
you can see how much they shine  
_delivered 00:23 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
sorry i tend to get kinda,, idk ?? sappy i guess??  
when it's late and i'm alone  
_delivered 00:27 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
oh thank g o d the bus is finally here  
i thought i'd freeze to death on the stop lmao  
yayy it's empty  
but like it's late so that's not too surprising i guess  
i won't have to deal with people today  
you won't believe it but this one is usually full around this time and i hate it  
_delivered 00:38 am_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
like yeah i'm outgoing and all but when i'm tired and all i just want to,, listen to music and think  
i like thinking  
i'm not a genius or anything but thinking,, is kinda relaxing i guess ?? unless i'm forced to do it lmao  
_delivered 00:40 am_

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_but yea it just makes me realize so many things and that amazes me because wow  
the world is really so interesting  
and there are so many undiscovered secrets and stuff,, we can't even imagine how little we know bout the earth or the universe n all  
_delivered 00:43 am_

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_sorry i don't rlly make sense rn,, ignore this when you see it sdshh  
i'm sleepy and rambling  
but ya i love listening to music and thinking when it's late  
wow i am the definition of cliché lmao  
_delivered 00:47 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
ugh  
my throat is so sore  
that sucks  
i hate when this happens  
_delivered 00:56 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i live so far away from work hh  
i hate this  
i have to get up so early every day if i wanna be on time  
_delivered 01:13 am_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i say the word 'hate' a concerning amount of times in this conversation  
i'm not usually like that i swear  
i'm a nice person to be around  
or at least that's what people say n what i like to think lmao  
i hope you'll think the same   
you'll decide that once you get to know me more  
_delivered 01:17 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang   
you know that i can see you're online right  
there is a green dot next to your profile picture  
did you know that  
_seen 01:20 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
knew it  
why are you awake  
you should sleep  
_seen 01:22 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
heeey  
i'm talking to you   
_seen 01:27 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang ??  
_seen 01:32 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what's happening  
why don't you answer   
_seen 01:36 am_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
wait-  
oh  
OH  
_seen 01:43 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you really meant it yesterday   
wow  
i can't believe just how petty you can get lmao  
you really do deserve that drama queen title  
_seen 01:49 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
hmm  
i wonder how long you will last  
i will crack you  
no one can resist my charms ;)  
_seen 01:55 am_

 **_yeosang:_ **  
_it's pretty hard not to reply, as stubborn as i am|_  
_it's pretty hard|_  
_i'm worried for your health|_  
_i'm worried|_  
_but i'm not giving up yet|_  
_but i'm|_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
hehe i saw you typing  
you will break soon i'm sure of it  
_seen 02:00 am_

 **_yeosang:_ **  
_we'll see about that|_  
_we'll see|_

 _ **karaoke boi:**_  
i wonder what you wrote  
what if you accidentally pressed 'send'  
that would make my whole day  
_seen 02:11 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
for real tho,, either reply to me or go to sleep  
it's late  
i got home a while ago  
so i probably will do so too  
_seen 02:23 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
wait  
_seen 02:45 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i know how to make you reply  
and i'm pretty positive it will work  
_seen 02:46_ _am_

 _**yeosang:** _  
_san don't you dare|_  
_san|_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
soo,,  
_seen 02:46 am_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
if you reply i'll send you a picture of me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
SJHDHD YOU REPLIED STRAIGHT AWAY  
i knew it  
you're so easy to crack

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it isn't my fault that i am curious as to how do you look

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
or you're just whipped for me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san-

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you didn't deny it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i know

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
my heart did a thing  
i'm not sending you that picture btw

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
no buts

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's not fair

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
life's not fair, honey

 ** _yeosang:_**  
do you always use pet names

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i've literally used this one only  
'cutie' isn't a pet name it's a compliment

 ** _yeosang:_**  
whatever you say  
i'm not cute  
why were you working so late

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
um  
i didn't finish everything earlier  
so i had to stay until i was done  
my boss would have been mad otherwise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what do you work

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
nothing interesting

 ** _yeosang:_**  
come on  
i told you what i work  
it's only fair for you to do it too

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
,,  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
saaan  
come oon

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
nope

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i swear that i will really cry this time

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
,,   
n o

 **_yeosang:_**  
_[audio message attached]_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
did  
did you really send me a recording of yourself fake crying  
oh my fucking god yeosang

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes  
yes i did  
i told you not to test me the first day we talked

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang i cannot stand you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i can't stand myself either  
now will you tell me what you work

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
sdfhdsfj  
fine  
i work as a cashier at a supermarket  
happy?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh  
what did you have to get done then  
i mean don't you just sell things to people or something  
oh maybe you work at night  
that's not healthy

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
_fuck|_  
ahh no  
i'm not only a cashier,,  
i had to prepare a few things  
get them ready to like be sold,,  
and organize the stands  
you know,,  
and nah i work whenever tbh

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah  
i see  
so where is this?  
  i'm gonna come to visit you

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm not telling you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
huff  
i'm sad now  
you don't share anything about yourself :(

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeah i know i don't  
if i get you a ticket for hongjoong's next concert  
will you let it go

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you can bet on it

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
thank god  
vip or??

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_wait i thought you're joking|_  
_wait i th|_  
uhh,, i don't actually know lmao  
i just really wanna go

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
vip it is then

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't have money for it

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
but i do

 ** _yeosang:_**  
??  
how tho  
no offense but,, you're a cashier,,  
that's not the most well paid job out there

_**karaoke boi:  
**_i get paid quite well actually  
and i have money saved up so  
but what about you?  
don't models have a good salary  
especially with a body like yours  
and a face like yours  
you're the definition of gorgeous

_**yeosang:  
**_sjfhjdfh  
shut up,, i'm not 'gorgeous'  
and yeah they do get paid well  
but i'm just starting so obviously it's gonna be a little rough at first

_**karaoke boi:  
**_ahh yeah you're probably right  
good luck with the job !

_**yeosang:  
**_thank youu  
i should get more money soon actually which is nice  
 but i have too many things to take care of  
so yeah  
i can't afford a concert

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
but i can

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san you are not buying me a ticket

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
watch me  
i'll get hongjoong to give you a discount  
no one can resist me hehe

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san stop it

_**karaoke boi:  
**_nah

_**yeosang:  
**_is this because you don't wanna tell things about yourself?

_**karaoke boi:  
**_i mean,, kinda??

_**yeosang:  
**_okay  
if it's that much i don't mind to stop asking you 'personal' questions  
i'm not a dick  
i can respect your wishes

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_ ;;  
thank you so much,, this actually means a lot to me

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no problem  
i mean i do wanna see you and all but,,  
i don't wanna make you uncomfortable  
god we've known each other for less than a week  
 and i already feel close to you  
 what's happening

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
;; i'm sorry  
i promise that i'll send you a pic at some point !!   
and yeah i know it's kinda crazy sjfhjd  
i guess we just click well cutie !!

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah,, it's nice  
fuck i'm soft now  
and don't call me that

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
same here buddy  
cutie*

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i,, i won't even bother actually  
anyway  
it's late so that makes me even way more emotional  
i could literally cry because of this i'm not kidding

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang-  
don't,, cry??  
i swear you're such a drama queen

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah i've heard that  
now you should really go to sleep  
 because it's past three am  
 and you need rest

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
so do you  
goodnight sangie ♡

 ** _yeosang:_**  
uwu  ♡   
sleep well sannie !!

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm even softer now >:( huff  
you sleep well too

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hehe  
uwu  
_seen 03:23 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is all over the place but oh well
> 
> stream hala hala


	7. vi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ! sorry for not updating for like,, a week,, and that this is pretty messy as well oops
> 
> im really sorry if the plot and story so far is disappointing,, i wanna take things slow i guess?? so for a while itll be boring sjfjsd

_**karaoke boi:  
**_yeosang get your ass here this instant

 _ **yeosang:  
**_san what the fuck it's like two am

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_yet you still replied

 ** _yeosang:_  
**you got me there  
i swear you have some effect on me and that's not healthy

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**hehe  
cute

 ** _yeosang:_  
**shut up  
now what do you want

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_oh nothing i just wanted to talk with you

 ** _yeosang:_  
**are you fucking kidding me i am going to murder you  
you woke me up because of that ??  
i get that i am a blessing to talk to  
but you're taking it too far, don't you think

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**wow confident much  
also chill lmao i'm just messing with you  
i did want to ask you something

 _ **yeosang:  
**_thank god or i really would have strangled you

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i,,  
i mean,,  
i mean you're shorter than me,,

 ** _yeosang:_  
**oh my god  
mr i-don't-know-your-last-name san  
you are no longer safe  
i will find you and i /will/ punch you in the gut

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**well you're tall enough for that i guess  
what's with the violence tho

 ** _yeosang:_  
**you said we're almost the same height  
don't change the topic and tell me whatever u wanted to say

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i don't tolerate people who use 'u' instead of 'you'  
unless it's a life-death matter and they need the 0.1 seconds they save from typing just 'u' 

 ** _yeosang:_  
**sfjdjf  
why do i even bother  
also,, bold of you to assume i'm not dying rn

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**it's two in the morning i am pretty sure you're in your bed  
drooling on the pillow  
as you're trying to stay awake to talk with me

 ** _yeosang:_  
**well rude of you to expose me like that dimple boy  
but i am dying inside does that count

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**aw  
that's cute  
you stay up to talk with me  
also we all do so it doesn't count

 ** _yeosang:_  
**shame  
also shut up i never said that

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**read the last messages again  
you basically admitted it

 ** _yeosang:_  
**oh  
nice

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_aw is drone boy embarrassed

 _ **yeosang:  
**_shut up i'm not

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**why do you always tell me to shut up  
like that's rude

 ** _yeosang:_  
**cause you're annoying  
wait hold up  
just how ?? do you know ?? i like drones ??

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**_FUCK_ |  
oh  
well,,

 _ **yeosang:  
**_you better have a good explanation mister

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**or what  
you'll block me ??  
i doubt that  
you've gotten way too attached to me already i'm 100% sure

 ** _yeosang:_  
**ugh  
i hate it when you're right  
talking to you shouldn't make me so happy but here we are

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i-  
that,, makes me so soft omg ily

 ** _yeosang:_  
**ew gross  
 go away  
anyway  
now tell me how did you know about the drones

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**umm,,  
well you see,,  
after you told me about your job  
and your full name  
i guess i got interested in finding out more about you ?? i can't only know you as 'cute model boy' ya know  
i wanna know more about you   
i'm not a stalker i promise

 _ **yeosang:  
**_looks pretty stalker-like to me 

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**now that i think of it you're right but let's ignore that  
anyway  
i thought you'd be pretty famous since you're a model so  
i just googled 'kang yeosang facts' and i found a few things  
n i thought that your liking to drones is cute  
that's it

 ** _yeosang:_  
**i'm pretty new in this model thing  
so i'm surprised there is something at all

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**oh believe me there were quite a few things tbh  
and i'm absolutely sure that you'll be famous in no time uwu

 ** _yeosang:_  
**look who pulled the uwu card now  
and thank you,, i hope so??  
i mean i'm nothing special but i try

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_shut up yes you are

 ** _yeosang:_  
**look who's telling who to shut up now  
how the tables have tabled

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_can you stop your humor sucks

 _ **yeosang:  
**_wow rude??

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**yes rude  
but really you're super gorgeous so like  
if you don't get more recognition soon i will personally find a way to do something about that

 ** _yeosang:_  
**look who's whipped now huh  
i started three out of four from my last messages with 'look'   
what is having a diverse vocabulary

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i'm just trying to be nice and this is what i get   
i'm never being nice to you again you do not deserve it

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no i'm sorryyyyy

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_science says that the more 'y's one puts, the more they're attracted to you

 ** _yeosang:_  
**that only applies to the 'hey'  
get your facts straight

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_i can't i'm gay

 ** _yeosang:_  
**wow what a surprise so am i  
NO WAIT DON'T READ THAT

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**why not?  
also wow caps

 ** _yeosang:_  
**because now you know yet another thing about me  
i rarely use caps so feel blessed

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**oh lmao  
i thought you'd be scared i'd like leak that  
i'm blessed enough for just talking to you

 ** _yeosang:_  
**stop flirting  
anyway  
that is definitely way more logical but no i'm not scared from that  
but like you wouldn't do it right ??

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**of course not i'm not like that  
i'm kinda sad you think i'd do something like that :c

 ** _yeosang:_  
**no i don't i'm sorry  
you saw that i didn't even think of it until you mentioned it  
don't be sad

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i'm just messing with you hehe don't worry  
i know you wouldn't think that  
i haven't known you for that long but judging from what i see and from the 'kang yeosang is an angel' videos i watched i really think you're a very nice person 

 ** _yeosang:_  
**oh my god san i hate you so much don't watch those  
they're embarrassing  
i don't even know where people get those clips of me  
and why do they bother to mash them into longer videos about me giving some girl directions  
or helping a grandpa across the street

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_because people love you and so do i

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no you don't that's gross

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_you're gross

 _ **yeosang:  
**_correct

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_can you not think lowly of yourself for once

 _ **yeosang:  
**_nope

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**ugh  
then i will have to do something to change that

 _ **yeosang:  
**_should i be worried

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_idk do you like getting told you're gorgeous and amazing

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no cause that's not true

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**it is  
brace yourself because you're gonna hear it often

 ** _yeosang:_  
**i-  
i don't know what to say   
you've known me for like a week how do you know i'm not secretly a bad person

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**i can feel it  
and i usually end up right with my opinion about people  
i'm sure that this time i'll also be correct

 _ **yeosang:  
**_whatever

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_is mr kang yeosang embarrassed

 ** _yeosang:_  
**shut up  
i'm going to bed it's late

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_and you don't wanna admit you're embarrassed

 _ **yeosang:  
**_yeah that too i guess

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_knew it

 ** _yeosang:_  
**s h u t  u p  
good night

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**good night pretty   
sleep well ♡

 _ **yeosang:  
**_,,,,,  
♡  
_seen 02:57 am_

_-_

_**yeosang:**_  
wait you never told me why did you wake me up  
i lost an hour for sleep for nothing  
_delivered 03:12 am_   

 ** _yeosang:_  
**what is a good sleep schedule anyway  
also you left me on read yet once more  
i told you that you do it but refused to believe me  
i'm taking a screenshot of this for future blackmail material

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_yeodang srop twxting me you wpke me up i was sleepimg

 ** _yeosang:_  
**i would have scolded you because you woke me up first earlier  
but you're far too cute right now so i won't

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_whst do you mena

 ** _yeosang:_  
**you're so sleepy you can't even type properly  
that's very uwu 

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**stop bullyng me its nit my failt   
goidnight yeisang

 _ **yeosang:  
**_goodnight baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_  
**dint call me thar   
it affwcts me

 ** _yeosang:_  
**i knew it would  
that's why i said it  
now go to sleep

 _ **karaoke boi:  
**_okau

 _ **yeosang:  
**_uwu ♡  
_seen 03:21 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> san is literally me when i text while im sleepy


	8. vii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning uwu there will be foul language as the tags say,, n they will talk about sexual stuff in the future because ya know why not but there wont be any smut !! yeosang can just be v wild at times and san has to put up with that idiot lmao
> 
> otherwise i hope you enjoy !! i still dont know what im doing or if im doing it good but i try

**_karaoke boi:_**  
what the-  
kang yeosnag you did NOT just call me baby

 ** _yeosang:_**  
my name is yeosang actually  
and well  
 it seems like i did call you baby   
but no wait  
it happened last night at like three am so your statement is actually incorrect  
you said 'just' which means that you're talking about the time right now and it did not in fact happen right now but a few hours ago  
science bitch

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i swear to fucking god  
that is not science-

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i don't think it's a good idea to fuck god tho

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeo fucking sang

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you called?

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**i certainly did  
so  
can you just shut up for a second

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nope  
that's my line

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i-  
you know what  
never mind  
but ya,, this was not what i meant yeosang  
you still called me baby  
also like  
it was a typo  
i know your name dumbass

 ** _yeosang:_**  
can't relate

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you don't know your name??  
well that's interesting  
i'm not really surprised though

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sjhfds no lmao  
i don't know yours  
at least not the full one

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
oh yeah   
sfhskd i kinda forgot

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i can see that

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
anyways back to what i was about to say

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and what might that be

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
don't call me baby  
not ever under any circumstances  
unless you want to be slapped

 ** _yeosang:_**  
why not baby?  
also violence is not a good thing so don't do it  
baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**shut the fuck up if you don't want the number of teeth you have to reduce

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i literally just told you that violence is not the answer

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**does it look like i care?  
no bitch  
so shut up

 ** _yeosang:  
_**wow  
i didn't expect you to be so rude  
this is yeosang abuse  
i'm gonna cry again  
and you don't want that, do you baby?

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm  
i cannot stand your dramatic ass why are we even friends

 ** _yeosang:  
_**you messaged me fist 

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**and?

 ** _yeosang:  
_**we're friends because of you

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**>:(  
i guess you're right

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i'm always right baby

 ** _karaoke boi:  
_**.....

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what? it's cute  
and you're cute  
i think  
or hope, idk  
maybe both

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm not cute im gorgeous  
and i don't like being called baby

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sure you are  
but why not? i wanna know

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
well idk  
it's just  
everyone calls me that because apparently i act too much like one  
like i'm clingy  
i love plushies  
and i just kinda talk in a cute voice when i'm excited  
n i'm excited 24/7 so

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oo would you look at that !!  
 we have progress !!

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
with what?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wdym 'what'  
i know more things about you !!  
also you like plushies omg :(  
that's so soft baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang !!  
don't call me baby !!  
huff !!

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw baby you're so cute uwu i wanna cuddle you

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
stOP  
cuddling sounds nice but not when you're being a meanie >:((

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah i see what you meant

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you do act like a baby  
your friends are right  
and you know it  
baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang i am a MAN  
a grown nineteen years old M A N

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw it's so cute when you're mad baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm going to block you if you don't stop

 ** _yeosang:_**  
stop, baby don't stop

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what ??

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i-  
i don't know you

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what did i do??

 ** _yeosang:_**  
huff  
_[youtube link attached]_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
oh  
OH  
i see  
i'm dumb  
i've come across this song so many times yet i never did actually listen to it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what a shame  
listen to the song or i won't talk to you today again

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
bold of you to think i want to talk with you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
are you sure?

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
,,,,,,  
ok nvm that i'm gonna go gonna listen to it 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thought so

-

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
okay holy shit this is Good 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
right?  
it's a shame you haven't listened to nct

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i know i know  
ok but that guy with the orangeish kinda hair

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's taeyong

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
thanks for the info  
he can like,, get it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
funny you say this

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
and why might that be

 ** _yeosang:_**  
people often tell me i look like taeyong   
especially at certain angles  
so like,,  
 hey baby ;))

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
.  
anyway mOVING ON-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
as you wish baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm,,  
just.  
nvm  
are they your favorite group?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh no i'm not telling you dimple boy  
baby*

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i swear to GOD  
and why not :(

 ** _yeosang:_**  
cause you already know too much abt me bb

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
akjdhsk yeosang please 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
idk if you're asking me to tell you my fav group or stop calling you baby but it's a no for both so

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you're rude

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh am i?  
_[image attached]_  
just  how many videos of me being nice did you watch as of now

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i,,  
i shall not answer that question

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and why is that

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
because the number is increasing as we speak

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what  
how do you even have the time to watch those  
aren't you at work or something ??

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
uhh no i have a free day

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh so do i !!  
but i have a photoshoot tomorrow

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
that's awesome !!   
what is it for?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
swimsuits

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
oh,,,  
oh is that so,,  
and where and when will the photos be released

 ** _yeosang:_**  
why?  
so you can stare at my half-naked body?

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you caught me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it was too easy  
you're nasty

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm not i just like blessing my eyes with looking at pretty people  
and i will very much enjoy looking at you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm blushing

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i have that effect on people

 ** _yeosang:_**  
um  
i was being sarcastic but ok

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you sure?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes  
you're nasty  
that's it

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i take back my words from yesterday   
you're rude

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thanks

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
now please answer me  
when are the photos released

 ** _yeosang:_**  
they're released next week, it'll be a video advertisement  
so you'll get to see me on tv a few times a day  
to fulfill your needs of staring at pretty people

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you said you're pretty and it makes me happy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it slipped

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
of course it did and it's correct  
and like the video ad is even better  
are you going to talk in it?  
i wanna hear your voice again  
i kinda miss it lol it was so nice and soothing even tho you were drunk 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you literally have talked to me face to face only once and it was a week ago  
and no, sorry

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
shut up i miss your cute face

 ** _yeosang:_**  
whipped much?

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
definitely

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well that's interesting  
sorry but i don't see you this way  
at least not yet

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm sfsdkldf  
you know that i'm joking half of the time right  
i'm just rlly straightforward and all   
people usually think i'm flirting but i'm really not  
it's just how it appears to be

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh  
in this case i'm sorry sjsdf

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
it's cool  
but don't think i didn't notice the 'not yet'  
and you say i'm the whipped one when you admit you'll probably have feelings for me at some point

 ** _yeosang:_**  
shut up okay  
i just grow attached to people rlly easily and super fast  
i think i told you already idk

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeah i think you mentioned it  
when i was going home w the bus

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah yeah i remember  
so ya  
i hope that this didn't make you uncomfortable ;;

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
nonono don't worry  
i find it rather cute  
plus !! you literally look like a god lmao who wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you  
and so far you're also a super nice person, the looks are just a bonus to your pretty personality  
so like  
who knows what could happen  
_i honestly can see something more between us in the future|_  
_i honestly can see something mo|_  
_i hones|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hh yayy  
n ya we'll see how things go sjkfhdsk  
and ty bby uwu i can say the same to you except i still Don't Know How You Look

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
you'll find out one day dw   
and stop with the baby i will block you i'm serious

 ** _yeosang:_**  
are you really

 **karaoke boi:**  
yes

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's sad  
i thought you liked me

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i do like you  
you just are a bit of a handful sometimes

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well you have two hands don't you  
 _seen10:24 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san?  
you okay?

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yes i just didn't know what to say  
my boss looked at me weirdly cause i just like sighed and dropped my phone when you sent that message

 ** _yeosang:_**  
your boss?  
_didn't you say you've got a free day tho|_  
_didn't you say yo|_

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
ah yeah he was here to tell me he's leaving for a bit and that i'm in charge

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_but for real what happened to the free day?|_  
_but for real what hap|_  
that's nice  
you can now eat whatever you want from the store without getting caught

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang,, that's not a good thing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i know

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i-  
you know what i won't bother 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that is a wise decision  
baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang just fucking stop

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't swear baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i'm not a baby i am a grown ass man i can swear all i want

 ** _yeosang:_**  
are you sure that's correct baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
yeosang you're on thin fucking ice  
i'm a hundred percent sure that i am not a baby  
so you better put an end to this

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh should i?  
hmm  
i think no

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
i fucking hate you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
love you too baby

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
hjhfdkkdsf  
i'm really going to block you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
do it i dare you  
you can't stop me

 ** _karaoke boi:_**  
what are you planning you evil man

 ** _yeosang:_**  
:)

 

**_CHANGE [karaoke boi] TO [baby] ?_ **

**_ YES _ _NO_**

**_NICKNAME CHANGED!_ **

 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
there we go

 ** _baby:_**  
yeosang you are THIS close to getting ur ass blocked

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you used 'ur' instead of 'you're'  
you really are mad huh

 ** _baby:_**  
yes i am so stop it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no can do

 

**_CHANGE [baby] TO [yeosang's baby] ?_ **

**_ YES _ _NO_**

**_NICKNAME CHANGED!_ **

 

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
you wish i was

 ** _yeosang:_**  
not rlly but go off ig

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
,,,  
i literally cannot stand you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh really?  
as far as i see i can still send messages to you  
which means i'm not blocked  
which means that you don't in fact hate me

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
i'm not answering you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ehem  
as you once said   
aw is my baby embarrassed

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
shut up i said drone boy  
not baby

 ** _yeosang:_**  
close enough  
wait  
i have a better idea

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
suddenly i fear for my life

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're a bit too dramatic so stop it  
being dramatic is my thing  
invent your own smh

 ** _yeosang's baby:_**  
you're right i forgot i apologize

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you better

 

**_CHANGE [yeosang's baby] TO [yeosang's baby boy] ?_ **

**_ YES _ _NO_**

**_NICKNAME CHANGED!_ **

 

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
YEOSANG SKFSDKFL

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh nice  
caps  
they scare me to be honest  
i feel like you're shouting at me and i wouldn't like that very much

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,,,  
IF I COULD I'D SLAP YOU 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you wouldn't dare to hurt me  
 you love me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
THAT'S IT I'M BLOVKING YOU

 ** _yeosang:_**  
blocking*  
wow you can't spell you really are a cute little baby   
how old are you? three? four?  
huh baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
I'M DONE BYE

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bye baby   
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw shit you really blocked me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
this is sad  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
baby :(  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
come back i miss u  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i mean not rlly i'm just bored  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
this was a joke btw don't get offended when you read it  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
let's see how long you will last  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i think i lasted a day when i blocked you ?? hold up let me check  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nah nvm i lasted like eight hours and the majority of the time was while i was sleeping i guess i really am whipped huh  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
see you whenever you decide to unblock me i guess  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
baby ;)  
_[message could not be delivered]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a chance i might see ateez live so im Crying


	9. viii.

_**yeosang:**_  
hey baby when are you gonna unblock me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's been like,,, a day :((  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's not that long bUt i'm very very clingy so  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i kinda miss you is that normal  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i mean you're funny and all  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you're cute n you make me laugh  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh well  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hope you know that i'm not gonna stop calling you baby  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay bye i gotta go to the shoot, we're gonna film the ad now  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'll send you some behind the scenes if you want ;)  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i mean i will if you decide to unblock me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
k i rlly gotta go now my manager just yelled at me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
bye baby  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh god that took longer than expected  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm exhausted and sweaty and gross  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i don't even know how it happened lmao  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i was half-naked like the whole time  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i think the ad turned out well though,, idk  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i still haven't seen the finished version  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but they paid me pretty well so that's nice  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
now i can pay my rent yeet  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hope ur fine  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
pls unblock me soon lol  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i miss my karaoke buddy  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i have no friends this is sad  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i mean there is wooyoung but he's a bitch  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
jk lmao i love him he's my best friend  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
don't tell him i said that tho  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay byeee it's pretty late and i wanna sleep  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'll probably end up watching one day at a time tho lmao i love that show  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
night  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
baby  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hehe  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:  
**_morning sanniee  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_oh  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i'm still blocked  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_oh well, that hasn't stopped me before  
 _[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **ye** **o** **sang:  
**_so !!  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i did end up watching one day at a time  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i highly recommend it uwu  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i'm sleepy now and i have work to do  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_but it was worth it  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_no regrets!  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_alsojfjdf  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_sorry  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i just fell down the stairs and accidentally sent that  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_maybe i do regret not getting enough sleep  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_but nah not rlly  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_ok byee  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_unblock me soon uwu  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ok san this isn't funny anymore  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's been four days  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i didn't text you yesterday cause i was busy the whole day i'm sorry  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but like come on i was just messing around with you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i didn't think you'd take it so deep  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm sorry okay  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i really am  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i won't call you baby if it's so much of a bother  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i promise  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i swear it on my favorite drone  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
just pls unblock me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
san?  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
are you okay?  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's been like,, six days i think  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm getting pretty worried about you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i don't think you'd just leave me like that for so long  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you don't seem like that type of person i guess  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
who knows though  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i could be wrong  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i miss you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
please text me soon  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
or at least unblock me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:(  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay this is not a joke anymore san  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
if you wanted to stop talking to me you could've just told me lol  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i can take it  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not as weak as i seem  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but ya i would have preferred that over you just blocking me for so long  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i mean i did it too but i was just joking  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
and i unblocked you in less than a day too  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
come on  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm really sorry for the baby thing  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you're not a baby  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you're a mature grown up  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
now show me that you really are and stop being so stubborn  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
unblock me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
please  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
pretty please  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'll buy you a plushie  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you said you liked them  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
there is a really cute shiba inu i saw a while ago  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you seem like a person who likes dogs  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i guess,, idk  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
dogs are cute n you're cute  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i think,, i have yet to see a pic of you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
so you'd go well together  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
so ya,, the shiba  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm gonna get it for you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
just please unblock me :(  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i really do miss you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
a lot more than i thought  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
heyyy  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
they released the ad  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it turned out okay i think  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm kinda embarrassed to go out now  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
people are starting to recognize me  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's kinda scary tbh lol  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it makes my social anxiety go crazy but oh well,, i signed up for this so  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm working on getting better anyway  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but ya  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
just thought that you'd want to know i guess  
_[message could not be delivered]_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey sannie  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hope you're doing fine  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm sorry for being so annoying  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:  
**_i just really do miss you  
_[message could not be delivered]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:((  
_[message could not be delivered]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been in my drafts for so long,,, oops
> 
> also please watch one day at a time im v gay for elena


	10. ix.

**_cdyeosang's baby boy:_**  
YEOSANG  
OH MY GOD  
I'M SO SORRY  
I WAS SO BUSY I HAD NO TIME TO USE MY PHONE  
AND I FORGOT TO UNBLOCK YOU  
I'M SO SO SO SORRY

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh  
so hi  
you finally remembered that i exist

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm really so so sorry i didn't mean for this to happen  
i didn't forget about you i swear

 ** _yeosang:_**  
then why didn't you text me for more than a week

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
because i was super busy  
i didn't even have time to look at my phone except when i had to turn off the alarm in the morning  
i'm sorry :(

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's ok i guess  
_it's not|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang omg i feel horrible right now  
i'm so sorry for doing this

 ** _yeosang:_**  
stop apologizing  
i understand why you couldn't text me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sangie :(  
are you mad at me?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
na

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sigh  
you are

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not  
i'm just  
sad  
i guess

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hh,,  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ehh it doesn't matter

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it does  
tell me  
i'm gonna listen  
you know i will

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't wanna make u mad though

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you won't  
i promise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
r u sure

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i am please tell me what's wrong

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,  
its dumb  
and im ok rn anyway  
_im just a horrible selfish person|_  
_im just a horrib|_  
_thats what is wrong|_  
_thats what|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sangie ;;  
come on  
it's not dumb i'm sure

 ** _yeosang:_**  
how could u know that tho

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well  
you see,, i don't care if it's dumb or not  
because it obviously makes you sad and i don't like that  
i wanna help if i can

 ** _yeosang:_**  
u cant

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yes i can if you fucking let me|_  
_yes i ca|_  
how can you be so sure?  
at least let me try

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ur just gonna get mad at me i told u  
i dont wanna mess up our relations  
_theyre already strained enough|_  
_theyre already|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you won't   
tell me what's wrong so we can fix it together  
but hey  
don't feel obligated to tell me if you really don't want to though  
i don't wanna pressure you in any way  
but i'm here to listen if you decide to tell me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hm  
fine im gonna tell u  
but if u get mad just know that i warned u  
_this will definitely do damage to us but you asked for it|_  
_this will definitely do da|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
don't worry  
i'm listening  
go ahead whenever you're ready

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ok  
im just sad that it took you so long to unblock me  
like  
i get that you were busy but you could have just told me or something  
and i was worried sick  
and i felt like shit lol

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes i get it i'm so sorry  
i know that i should have warned you but i forgot  
i just had so much stuff to do   
and i was so exhausted  
every night i fell asleep in 0.1 seconds once i laid down

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
i hope ur better now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i am

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yay

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeosang please stop acting like a jerk|_  
_yeosang please|_  
how are you aside from that?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_bold of you to assume that there is something 'aside from that'|_  
_bold of you to assume that|_  
_bold of|_  
im fine i think  
a lot of work n stress  
but its okay  
nothing unusual

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you can take a day off if it gets too much  
they should let you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no thanks   
i can manage  
i always do  
don't worry

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you know that i can't not worry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
why do u bother to worry about me lol  
im just some guy out there  
_i bet you have so many better friends|_  
 _i bet you have so|_  
 _why waste your time with a mess like me|_  
 _why waste your time|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang...  
you're more than that and you know it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well it doesnt seem like it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what?  
i've told you  
i like you a lot, you're super chill and i love talking with you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah right  
and since u like me u decide not to talk to me for a week

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
??  
i told you  
i was busy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya sure  
busy to the point where sending a single text is way too hard

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang...

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya that's been my name for the past nineteen years

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
...  
please stop

 ** _yeosang:_**  
lol  
like u stopped talking with me?  
cuz like  
a single 'i cant talk rn' or 'im sorry, i am gonna be busy those days' would have been enough  
im not one to be pushy when the other person is uncomfortable and/or if they need to take a break for whatever reason  
yet u didnt even do that yeet

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
look  
i already said sorry  
i know i should have texted you  
but i can't go back in time, can i?  
let's just move on  
it's not that big anyway

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k  
_for you its obviously not|_  
_for you|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
someone really got up from the wrong side of the bed huh

 ** _yeosang:_**  
whatever

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang.  
i said sorry  
what else do you want me to do?  
throw you a party?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
na

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
so what do you want me to do?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nothing

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
the fuck?? then what are you so mad for??

 ** _yeosang:_**  
cause im still sad

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well i can't help you with that seeing as i am the cause of this  
and because you're being way too stubborn now and won't even let me help

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya well at least i didnt forget about my so called friends  
for a whole fucking week

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i said i'm sorry!  
i was wrong, okay? i get it  
please let it go already  
i'll idk  
treat you to ice cream or something if you want

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_lol yeah ice cream will definitely fix this what a marvelous solution|_  
_lol yeah ice_ _cream|_  
na i think im gonna pass

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ugh  
and we are friends, i told you  
i just have a life outside of our conversation, you know?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya  
thats nice  
at least one of us has a life

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,,  
it's not my fault you don't try to socialize

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya its not my fault i have social anxiety either but

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
if you don't try overcoming it on your own, nothing is gonna happen  
you have to fight some battles by yourself

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i know

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
plus you don't know me  
my life isn't perfect

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya exactly  
i dont know u cause u insist of keeping everything a secret  
i still dont know ur full name nor how do u look lol  
its pretty fun not knowing who u talk with  
_and who u have grown attached to|_  
_and who u|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang, i think we already established that  
you said that if i get you a ticket for hongjoong's concert you'd let it go

 ** _yeosang:_**  
lol i thought ur kidding  
i mean sure but that doesnt stop my curiosity i hope u know that  
and i wouldnt care less about that ticket because i just want to know more about you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm aware  
i told you that you're gonna see how i look at some point  
and i'm gonna tell you more things about myself  
just be patient okay?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i mean its not like i didnt spent a whole week waiting for u to remember i exist lol

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
can you  
okay  
i wasn't right but you're overreacting a bit, don't you think?  
plus, we're talking right now so what's the problem?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
eh don't worry abt it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm so close to snapping at you, yeosang

 ** _yeosang:_**  
cool  
you wouldn't be the first to do it  
i dont care anymore  
im used to it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
...  
you're walking on thin ice, yeosang

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so what lol  
what r u gonna do  
block me?  
u already did that  
for a week  
:)

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
just stop?  
please?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
and let's move on from this subject  
okay?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sigh  
how long until you go back to your usual self

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i dunno  
why

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
because i don't want you to be mad at me??  
and i wanna have a normal conversation with you like we used to have

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya like we used to have b4 you blocked me for a week

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang i swear to fucking god

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya i dont think he would appreciate that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you know you're being a major bitch, right

 ** _yeosang:_**  
im aware  
its not like i havent been called that before

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
look i'm not trying to insult you  
you're just taking it too far  
i apologized  
like a million times  
i get that i was wrong but please stop being so stubborn

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
....  
okay whatever  
talk to you when you decide to get your head out of your ass

 ** _yeosang:_**  
lol how do u expect me to act lol  
i said lol twice in one message  
lol

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i don't know but certainly not like that??  
and yeah i noticed and it's pissing me off because it's so passive aggressive and i don't like it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san do u even get what happened

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah you couldn't handle a week without talking to me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no do u even fucking get what happened

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i think that i just answered that..?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wow

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what

 ** _yeosang:_**  
u rly are blind huh  
or dumb idk  
whichever u like better

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh? and how come?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
honestly fuck u  
u blocked me n i thought its just a joke  
it was funny at first  
i was laughing n all  
but then u didnt unblock me n a day had already passed  
n i thought 'oh he's rly getting back at me hehe i cant wait to tease him later' and all that shit  
but u still had me blocked  
and a week passed  
a fucking week san  
do u know how i felt huh  
do u fucking know  
by the way u act its ovbious u don't  
obvious*  
i felt like shit  
i felt like i fucked up whatever we had between us  
idk if i can call it a friendship lol  
i thought that u didnt like me and that this was just a way for u to get rid of me  
i dont have many friends, only a few close ones  
n i was happy that there was someone new in my life to befriend  
but then you go n pull up that shit

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang...

 ** _yeosang:_**  
shut the fuck up and let me finish bc im going to cry and i dont want to  
ur lucky im not in public rn  
anyway  
i get?? that im not a funny person n all?? and that people dont like me ??  
but i rly thought that maybe you would like to b my friend??  
n i get that u were busy, i rlly do  
bc i also was  
i barely slept this week but that doesnt matter rn  
the thing is that u couldve told me  
literally it would have taken u five seconds  
five fucking SECONDS  
to shoot me a text along the lines of the ones i mentioned earlier  
i would have understood whats happening and i would have backed off  
but what did u do huh  
what did u fucking do, sannie  
nothing  
you did nothing! :D  
and that hurt  
it fucking hurt me, san  
do u know how i felt  
how i still feel actually  
like im nothing to u  
like im way too unimportant for u and that u forgot abt me  
i cant lie, i cried once  
or more than once, i didnt keep track  
bc it got too much and i just needed someone to talk to who wasnt wooyoung bc i didnt wanna annoy him again  
scratch that actually  
it was you who i wanted to talk to  
 i just needed u  
 but u werent here  
n i know its selfish n im sorry for that but its the truth  
n then you come here a week later and expect me to brush it off and act as i usually do  
so you know what san  
i cant do that  
and if that bothers you  
bye  
it may seem that im overreacting but u dont know how much this affected me  
and u should be glad ur not able to see me right now bc i am a mess n my cat is looking rlly concerned  
or shes just hungry i dunno

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm sorry for putting you through this   
i had no idea it would affect you that bad

 ** _yeosang:_**  
u already said that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang i'm fucking trying okay??  
you're not making this easy  
what do you want me to do?  
you don't accept my apologies  
you don't want to move on  
then what do you want us to do because i have no idea

 ** _yeosang:_**  
idk

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
then you can't blame me right now  
when you decide what you want, text me  
i'm done trying for today   
i can't deal with this right now

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k lol

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
this  
this is   
just  
you're not even trying to fix it up  
i'm gonna go cause else i really will end up blocking you and i don't want to do that  
because yes, yeosang, i very much enjoy your company and i want us to be friends  
i thought we were, but apparently to you we're not  
so yeah i'm gonna go before i snap because i'm on the edge  
text me when you want to  
i would do it but i don't wanna be treated like this, so i'll wait for you  
bye  
for now  
hopefully, i don't know if you're ever going to text me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i will text u and u know it u fucking asshole  
ur fucking aware that i need u even though we havent known each other for that long

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you curse a lot when you're mad

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah no shit sherlock  
see u later i guess

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hell yeah you will  
it will take more than one stupid fight to get rid of me  
i hope you know that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ya  
n u better go to sleep now dumbass

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i will  
i promise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
u better

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
<3

 ** _yeosang:_**  
im not sending u a fucking heart san im still furious and on the verge of stabbing someone

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i know  
i just wanted to send it  
_i really did miss you a lot|_  
_i really di|_  
_i think that what i feel towards you is no longer just platonic|_  
_i think that what i feel towa|_  
_i think|_  
but please don't stab anyone

 ** _yeosang:_**  
whatever  
_i fucking missed u asshole|_  
_i fucking|_  
night

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
night, yeosang  
_seen 00:58 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !! i just wanted to say that im putting this on hold,, because if i wanna go to the atz concert i have to study v v hard so im logging out of all my social medias for the majority of the week(s) until around the middle of april uwu. so i wont be updating for a while, im sorry :(


	11. x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: sorry guys i wont be updating for at least a month :/  
> me ten days later: lets update
> 
> // this chapter is kinda chaotic like idk what happened to it but hopefully its not bad ??

_**yeosang:**_  
 _hey sannie|_  
 _hey sa|_  
 _hi, how are you?|_  
 _hi, how a|_  
 _what's up|_  
 _wha|_  
 _fuck how do i do this|_  
 _fuck|_  
hi

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _fucking finally|_  
hey  
are you feeling better

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
that's good

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i guess it is  
and what about you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _when did texting you get so difficult|_  
 _when did texting|_  
i'm fine  
pretty busy  
but it's okay

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ahh i see  
 _this is so awkward|_  
 _this is|_  
i'm sorry for the way i acted

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i'm sorry too  
i should have taken your feelings into consideration more

 _ **yeosang:**_  
 _yeah you should have|_  
 _yeah you|_  
don't worry  
it's fine

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
it's not

 _ **yeosang:**_  
well  
i don't know  
but it's in the past now  
you'll know better next time  
no  
WE will know better next time  
i'm also at fault

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah  
i hope there won't be next time though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yup haha

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _yeo :(|_  
you're still mad aren't you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
 _maybe|_  
i'm not  
i just don't know what to say  
it feels too awkward,, i dunno

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah  
you're right  
i also don't know what to say,, it's not how we usually talk

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sadly

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i guess it's only fair to be awkward,,   
i mean we did almost block each other at some point  
and it did get quite intense

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but we didn't block each other  
so that's something and it's pretty important if i have to say so

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah that's correct

 _ **yeosang:**_  
and as you said  
you're not getting rid of me just yet

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _thank god|_  
i wouldn't want that anyway  
i've grown too attached to you,,,

 _ **yeosang:**_  
me too  
you're like a happy pill  
 _i love it|_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
really?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah,,  
you make me smile and all that cute shit  
and when i see that you've texted me i get happy and giggly

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
aww you big softie  
that's so adorable  
you're adorable in general

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _that's more like you, finally|_  
 _that's more|_  
aaand old yeosang is back yay !! :D

 _ **yeosang:**_  
 _yeah, maybe he is|  
yeah|_  
not quite yet  
 but i'm trying  
 _for you|_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
that's enough  
at least you're back to texting normally

 _ **yeosang:**_  
what do you mean by that

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh, when you're mad you use 'u', 'r', 'ur', etc  
and you don't use apostrophes

 _ **yeosang:**_  
huh  
i didn't know that

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you've never noticed it?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
no

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
well  
just scroll up to see

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okii  
 be right back

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _that 'okii' is so cute omg|_  
 _that 'okii'|_  
 _yeosang i'm growing more and more attached to you|_  
 _yeosang i'm growing|_  
 _it's scary|_  
sureee i'm not going anywhere

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm back  
and  
you're right  
i never noticed it  
i dunno when i started doing it tho

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
me neither  
ngl it drove me nuts lol  
you know that i can't stand that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
great  
i'll keep doing it then

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang sfjhdskf  
please no  
spare me

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeosang yes  
don't test me  
because you're gonna have to deal with u and r and ur and all that

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i'm crying already

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you better

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hey that's rude  
meanie

 _ **yeosang:**_  
just for you baby  
 _oh fuck|_  
i'm so sorry san it slipped

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
haha don't worry about it  
you can keep calling me that if you want  
 _i like it when you're the one saying it|_  
 _i like it when|_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i won't

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
why?  
it doesn't bother me that much anymore  
plus i really blocked you as a joke, not because i was mad or something  
you can keep using it  
 _please do|_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that's why  
and ye i know

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you bitch  
you just want me to suffer don't you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i may be a bitch but i am your bitch  
and yes i do

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i-  
yeosang-  
what-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i bet $10 that you're blushing right now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
am not

 _ **yeosang:**_  
don't lie  
 baby  
 _oh god it's finally not awkward|_  
 _oh god it's|_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
sjfhds okay okay maybe i am blushing  
but only a bit

 ** _yeosang:_**  
whatever you want to think

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
>:((  
i feel called out  
 _but i missed this|_  
 _but i|_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
knew it  
you can't fool me xoxo

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
...  
i hate you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sure you do babe

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ok 'babe' is a whole different thing than 'baby'  
 _not that i don't like it|_  
 _not tha|_  
what's gotten into you lately

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
so you're implying you're a bottom?  
that's news

 _ **yeosang:**_  
lol you wish

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
eh it was worth a guess  
but you're tiny how do you manage

 _ **yeosang:**_  
size doesn't matter when you know what to do to make them beg for you  
 _i can't believe that i send such message|_  
 _i can't believe|_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
wow

 _ **yeosang:**_  
what

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i didn't know you're so educated in this field

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not  
i just learn fast

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
that's,, nice i guess ??

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i dunno  
but what bout you?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
what

 _ **yeosang:**_  
are you a top/bottom,, sub/dom  
ya know  
or maybe you don't  
i don't know how your sex life is  
i'm usually up for whatever  
depends on the day and on my mood  
 _and why am i telling you all this|_  
 _and why am i|_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh i don't know actually  
i've never really thought about it  
but i'm probably a switch n vers  
i dunno  
gotta try out both to decide

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh do you?  
i'm right here so,,  
hey baby;))

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang no

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeosang yes

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i hate you  
just how sexually frustrated are you right now

 _ **yeosang:**_  
um. a lot but that's not the point lol  
you're a virgin?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _uhhhh|_  
what made you think that

 _ **yeosang:**_    
ehem  
i'm quoting you  
'gotta try out both to decide'

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh  
i feel called out pt 2

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's my job  
but ya  
the way you worded it makes me think that you haven't tried anything yet  
or at least anything involving another person

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
well,,, that would be correct

 _ **yeosang:**_  
aww how cute uwu  
you really are a lil baby

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
huff  
shut up

 _ **yeosang:**_  
nope

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
and i'm not a baby  
so what i haven't lost my virginity  
it's just sex

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's not 'just sex' when it's with the right person  
in our case, the right gay  
guy*  
eh it's the same thing

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah i know  
i just haven't felt the need to sleep with anyone yet  
why bother rushing it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's fine  
you shouldn't force yourself to do it if you're not ready

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yep i know  
i need to have a stable relationship with someone before we get there

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i like the way you think

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
thanks i guess ??  
it's nice that someone is finally being understanding

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that you're a virgin?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah

 ** _yeosang:  
_** i don't see why anyone would bother you about that  
i mean  
why would they care if you've already had sex or not  
that's like...private stuff

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:  
**_ it is :/ but oh well  
they're just joking around so !! it's no big deal  
hongjoong won't stop teasing me about it though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
why does he even know you're a virgin  
and don't worry i'm gonna join him and tease you 24/7

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
please don't he's enough already  
believe me  
and  
i have no idea how does he know ?? i've never told him  
but apparently  
according to him of course  
i give off that vibe

 _ **yeosang:**_  
lol rly

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah his exact words were 'you just give off so much virgin energy it's unreal'

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i don't even know what virgin energy is but ok

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
me neither  
i didn't dare to ask

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i think that this is a wise decision

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
indeed it is  
but hey  
do you still want to go to his concert?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
definitely  
i love his music  
it inspires me so much  
n it like gets me through the rough times ya know  
why do you ask?  
i don't know if i can afford to go right now though if he's gonna have a concert in the near future  
but it really depends on how things with my job go so i can't say for sure,, i might be able to go

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i don't know, just asking  
because he's told me that he's planning a small tour later this year ;))

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ooh nice  
when?  
i gotta start saving up  
i could try to save enough for a ticket when they go on sale

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i don't know  
and you don't have to do that  
the ticket is on me cutie

 _ **yeosang:**_  
san

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you  
are  
not  
buying  
me  
a  
ticket

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yes  
i  
am

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but that's expensive

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
and so am i

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i swear  
but you're right i guess

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
love you too

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sure you do  
can you let me know when he announces the tour?  
i haven't been very active on social media except posting a few pics here and there and i haven't kept up with things lately  
work's been hectic

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah sure  
i'll tell you when the presale starts  
but wait nvm you won't need that if you're not buying a ticket

 _ **yeosang:**_  
san i am going to block you  
don't you dare buy me that freaking ticket

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you cannot stop me  
and i'm gonna buy you two just to piss you off

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i am aware  
and if you do that i ,,,

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
then why do you keep trying  
hehe

 _ **yeosang:**_  
because you can't stop me from trying to stop you from buying me a ticket  
duh

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you're a stubborn little one aren't you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey san

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yes?

  _ **yeosang:**_  
fuck you  
just because i'm shorter than you it doesn't give you any right to insult me

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
but wait that's not what i meant  
and wow  
you really get worked up when someone says you're tiny

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you called me little one  
i am not tiny  
i can fight you  
die bitch

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
aw cute  
when he calls you cute names ♥♡♥(*ᴗ*)♥♡♥

 _ **yeosang:**_  
not cute !!  
also ew get out

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you can't change my mind  
you are the cutest person ever  
and nope

 _ **yeosang:**_  
how can i be the cutest person when a whole kim myungjun exists  
and also huang renjun  
and a bunch of other people  
like i mean have you seen them

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh so we're back to mj huh

 _ **yeosang:**_  
shut up  
you brought him up last time

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh yeah lol  
so i get it that you're a fan of theirs?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
who isn't

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
fair enough  
you seem to like music a lot

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i definitely do  
it's very special to me

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah same  
why is it special for you?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh it's cliché and you probably can easily guess the reasons but  
it calms me down  
and when i don't want to or can't talk to anyone i can always turn to music  
it hasn't been once or twice to have my favorite songs from preventing me from having a panic attack  
and you know  
all that shit  
helps me with my anxiety and stress  
plus everything is better when you have music playing

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah i agree

 _ **yeosang:**_  
so why is it special for you?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
uh  
the same things tbh  
 _and something else i don't wanna share yet|_  
 _and something else i|_  
i guess music helps everyone relax  
which is nice

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah  
and if you come to think of it  
music can be used for any occasion

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ya you're right

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i really wanted to be an idol  
i still do to be honest lol  
but not like a big one  
i wanted to create songs myself and all  
sucks that i can't sing lol

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _we have something in common then|_  
 _we have some|_  
well you can go to vocal lessons  
they could help you improve your singing

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's not good enough for me to even start  
plus i've already found a stable job that i don't necessarily hate  
and at times it's enjoyable to be honest  
nah, scratch that, i like my job. it's nice  
so yup, there is no point to try to become an idol  
i wouldn't make it anyway  
too much social anxiety  
who wants an idol who can't communicate with his fans lol

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
if they are real fans they would understand  
but i get where you're coming from  
and yeah, the good thing is that you have a stable job  
maybe one day you could try out the lessons though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah i don't know  
we'll see  
i don't have the time now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
that's okay  
life is busy so  
but i wasn't lying when i said that there is potential in you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
thank you,,  
you're making me soft

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you always make me soft

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hh,,  
i missed this :(

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
missed what?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
this  
talking with you  
you in general  
idk  
we haven't had a conversation like this one since like two weeks ago

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ah yeah  
i did miss you lots as well  
i was starting to think you won't text me

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah no,, as i told you already  
 you're not getting rid of me just yet  
i simply needed a bit of time to calm my emotional ass down  
you know that i tend to be dramatic  
there had to be some suspense before i texted you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
bitch  
if you hadn't messaged me for one-two more days i would have done it myself  
i wouldn't have been able to wait more

 _ **yeosang:**_  
aww baby  
who can't live without who now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i feel called out pt 3

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hehe

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
anyway i gotta go,, i have stuff to do

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hi what's up my name is stuff

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang shut the fuck up you horny bitch

 _ **yeosang:**_  
;))  
also hey,, your nick is still 'yeosang's baby boy'  
and i'm not planning on changing it anytime soon i hope you know that  
unless it makes you uncomfortable of course !!  
in that case just let me know and i'm gonna remove it

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
,,,,,,  
yeah i'm aware  
and don't worry it can stay

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yayy

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
soo bye i'll text you later  
please take a hold of your hormones in the meantime

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm not promising anything  
see you baby  
 _seen 11:23 am_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
by the way when are you gonna give me those $10

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
what?

 _ **yeosang:**_    
 _[image attached]_  
the $10 i won

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i never agreed on the bet though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you didn't turn it down either  
you owe me $10 >:)))

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang this  
this is not how bets work i

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh but are you sure now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
of course i am  
do you even know what a bet is

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yes

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i'm not sure i should believe you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but i am sure  
believe me

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
judging by your messages you do not know what a bet is though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
heyy  
i do know :((

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
no don't pull the sad emoji

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:(

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
:(

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ugh  
you know what  
fine  
i'll give you those $10  
happy?

 _ **yeosang:**_  
very

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
good  
now can i go to finish my work

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sure baby

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i take it that you won't stop calling me that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
correct

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i mean i did say it's fine so

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you brought it on yourself baby

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
honestly why do i even try with you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
because you love me

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
 _yes i do|_  
hah you wish  
 _seen 12:34 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is honestly so much more that has to happen in this fic id be surprised if i finish it at less than 80k words but we'll see hhh
> 
> what do you think so far though?


	12. xi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i received so much love in the last chapter i dont deserve you guys :( i hope that the fic wont disappoint any of you & i'll do my best !!

**_yeosang:_**  
san  
 _delivered 23:34 pm_

**_yeosang:_**  
saan  
 _delivered 23:45 pm_

**_yeosang:_**  
sannieee  
 _delivered 23:57 pm_

**_yeosang:_**  
hm  
 _delivered 00:02 am_

**_yeosang_** _ **:**_  
okay then  
 _delivered 00:03 am_

_**yeosang:  
**_ you asked for it  
 _delivered 00:03 am_

_**yeosang:**_  
baby?

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
¡¡ hey sangie !!

**_yeosang:_**  
 _that was so fucking cute my heart|  
that was so|_  
so you don't show up when i said your name but when i said baby you arrive in 0.1 seconds  
i see how it is baby

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no wait  
i was just busy  
i didn't see that you texted me until now

**_yeosang:_**  
:o what are you doing

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
um  
i'm just organizing stuff in the supermarket i work at  
you know  
the usual  
you?

**_yeosang:_**  
nicee  
but it's past midnight :(  
you should head home soon

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _i can't do that i have a lot of things to finish|_  
 _i can't do that|_  
 _you have no idea though|_  
 _you|_  
yeah i will don't worry  
when i finish up here i'll go home

**_yeosang:_**  
if you gave me the address to the place you work i would come to help you  
because you need more rest  
but you want to be stubborn so i can't do that >:((

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
there is no need to  
i'll be done soon anyway  
 _no i won't|_  
 _i won't get to sleep anytime soon|_  
 _i won't get|_

**_yeosang:_**  
you better  
i'm gonna stop bothering you right now so you can be done faster uwu  
i want you to go home as soon as possible

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you're not bothering me

**_yeosang:_**  
i'm preventing you from doing your work properly though

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well  
yeah  
i guess you can say that  
but i enjoy your company even though it's through text

**_yeosang:_**  
aw you big softie

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you're one too you can't even try to deny that

**_yeosang:_**  
yeah i guess i am  
it's your fault for making me like this

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
how come?

**_yeosang:_**  
because you're the cutest person ever and i'm hella soft for you dimple boy,,

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
cute

**_yeosang:_**  
you're cute  
not me

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
have you considered this:  
we're both cute

**_yeosang:_**  
no

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well  
you have now

**_yeosang:_**  
and i don't accept it  
you're the only cute one here

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
how can you be so sure  
i mean  
you still haven't even seen how i look

**_yeosang:_**  
i don't have to see you to know for a fact that you're cute

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
stop flirting  
 _my heart can't handle it|  
my heart|_

**_yeosang:_**  
i'm not  
i just don't think your cuteness is based on how you look  
i mean you probably look like an angel and i can't wait to see you  
but it's your personality that's cute

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
well  
thanks  
i guess  
and i'm okay i think  
not the prettiest person ever but i'm alright

**_yeosang:_**  
everyone is beautiful in their own way

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i guess you could say that

**_yeosang:_**  
plus it doesn't matter how you look on the outside if you're a shitty person  
i would rather much befriend someone who has a nice personality but doesn't look that good (according to the beauty standards the society tries to shove down our throats) than befriend someone pretty who has an awful personality

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
me too to be honest  
but what about dating?

**_yeosang:_**  
the same thing applies to dating too  
i fall for people's personality, not for their faces  
the latter is just like a bonus to everything  
as in,, the cherry on top  
 _that's why at this rate i'm pretty sure i'll fall for you soon|_  
 _that's why at this|_  
 _i can feel it|_

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you're right you know

**_yeosang:_**  
of course i am  
i'm yeosang after all

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sigh  
hi yeosang i'm san

**_yeosang:_**  
no

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what?

**_yeosang:_**  
you're not san

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
who am i then

**_yeosang:_**  
take a wild guess

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i literally have no idea  
like i can't think of absolutely anything

**_yeosang:_**  
too bad

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
will you tell me

**_yeosang:_**  
no

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
please :(((

**_yeosang:_**  
no

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sangieee  
pleaseeee

**_yeosang:_**  
what would i gain from it

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hmmm  
i'll tell you something about me

**_yeosang:_**  
you've got yourself a deal mister  
go ahead i'm listening

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
let me just think for a second

**_yeosang:_**  
sure

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ah i got it  
on the right side of my face i have four freckles?? moles?? whatever they're called

**_yeosang:_**  
this is so cute i'm soft  
again

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
when are you not soft

**_yeosang:_**  
i-  
you're right  
i feel called out

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hehe  
now tell me

**_yeosang:_**  
tell you what

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
eye

**_yeosang:_**  
yes i have two of those what about them

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you have the span of memory like one of a goldfish  
 _[image attached]_

**_yeosang:_**  
oh yeah lol  
well i'm sorry  
you distracted me by being cute

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah yeah  
now tell me

**_yeosang:_**  
you sure you wanna know

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes  
come on we had a deal  
fact about me for telling me who i am   
according to you of course

**_yeosang:_**  
okay okay  
well

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
so?

**_yeosang:_**  
look at your nickname baby

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what about it  
oh

**_yeosang:_**  
you're not san  
you're my baby boy ;)

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i forgot you set it to that

**_yeosang:_**  
aw who has the memory span of a goldfish now baby boy

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang don't call me that it makes me feel weird

**_yeosang:_**  
oh  
sorry

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _it makes my heart beat faster than usual|_  
 _it makes|_  
it's okay

**_yeosang:_**  
i won't call you that again  
do you want me to change your nickname

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no it's fine  
i don't see it when i text anyway  
it only appears for you

**_yeosang:_**  
oh yeah i forgot how the app worked  
so what's my nickname

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,,,,  
you can check it for yourself  
but be aware that you will be very disappointed

**_yeosang:_**  
ok hold on a sec  
oh  
just yeosang?  
i see how it is  
am i nothing to you mr insert-last-name san

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no sjshfd  
i just never managed to think of a nickname

**_yeosang:_**  
yet here i am changing yours like five times

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hm not quite  
karaoke boi -> baby  
baby -> yeosang's baby  
yeosang's baby -> yeosang's baby boy  
that's three changes bitch

**_yeosang:_**  
i wasn't talking literally calm down geez  
and also they're four  
because you forgot the first one  
 unknown number -> karaoke boi

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah fine  
still not five changes  
and for your information i am very calm

**_yeosang:_**  
you sure

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
absolutely  
i think i know myself well enough, young one

**_yeosang:_**  
shut up i'm literally older than you

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah with like a month  
when was your bday again  
i'm too lazy to scroll up

**_yeosang:_**  
i'm not telling you

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
fine  
i can just google it anyway

**_yeosang:_**  
san no

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
san yes  
your bday is june 15  
mine is literally less than a month after yours

**_yeosang:_**  
i'm still older bitch  
too sad we're born in the same year tho ://  
did you ever tell me your bday btw?

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why is it sad?  
and no i didn't  
 _yeah i did|  
yeah|  
you just forgot|  
you ju|_

**_yeosang:_**  
because i can't make you call me hyung now

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why do you want to be called hyung so much

**_yeosang:_**  
i don't

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
then what is this all about

**_yeosang:_**  
i just wanna rub it in your face that i'm older

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wow  
you suck

**_yeosang:_**  
hell yeah i do ;)

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wait  
no  
yeosang that's not what i meant  
i swear to god

**_yeosang:_**  
;)  
i have a very dirty mind  
it's wooyoung's fault

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that was your friend right?  
i think you told me about him once

**_yeosang:_**  
yeah when you had me blocked  
he's my best friend & a dumbass

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ah yeah  
how old is he?

**_yeosang:_**  
well if your bday is so close to mine  
  then he's a bit younger than you  
still a 99 liner though

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
geez how many 99 liners are there  
my close pal yunho is also one

**_yeosang:_**  
oh is he that dancer?

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yep

**_yeosang:_**  
he's really good  
i often watch his covers  
by far my favorites are the ones he did for bts' 'idol' and nct's 'boss'  
also how many famous friends do you have lol

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
he had some other guy with him for those two right?  
and idk,, it's you, hongjoong and yunho i think  
 _there are more but you don't need to know that yet|_  
 _there are more but you|_  
 _there are|_  
 _you'll find_ out _eventually|_  
 _you'll fi|_  
i don't know the name of the boy that yunho danced with though  
but i remember that it sounded kinda  
i dunno  
it was cute

**_yeosang:_**  
yeah  
i know his name though  
song mingi  
don't really know him but he seems sweet  
also i'm not famous  
at least not yet

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i gotta ask yunho about that mingi  
and yes you are famous

**_yeosang:_**  
whatever you say  
wait hold up i gotta check something

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what

**_yeosang:_**  
how old is mingi

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oo yeah  
go check  
thank god that there is google  
it makes everything so much easier

**_yeosang:_**  
yepp

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
so did you find out how old mingi is

**_yeosang:_**  
yes  
 lmao

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
....  
and?

**_yeosang:_**  
he's also a 99 liner like all of us  
when is yunho's bday?

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**    
good question

**_yeosang:_**  
,,,  
don't you remember it ??

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no

**_yeosang:_**  
wow  
such a good friend

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not good with remembering dates okay

**_yeosang:_**  
huh  
really

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah

**_yeosang:_**  
i have trouble believing that

**_yeosang's baby boy:  
_** it's true though

**_yeosang:  
_** okay then,, let's see if that's true  
when did we first talk

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
december 25th

**_yeosang:  
_** _what a way it was to spend the christmas day|  
what a way it was to|  
what|_  
see  
you remember this one  
and you didn't even hesitate, you answered immediately

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _because yunho's not the one i like|_  
 _because yunho's|_  
shut up

**_yeosang:_**  
nope  
now please try to find out yunho's birthday

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i have it written down somewhere  
hold up  
gotta seach through all my 1848349 notes on my phone

**_yeosang:_**  
okii

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh i found it  
faster than i throught i would  
and it's on march 23rd

**_yeosang:_**  
nicee  
so he's the oldest and i'm right after him  
wooyoung's last  
he'd be sad if i tell him

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
then don't tell him

**_yeosang:_**  
that would be hard  
i can't resist him when he asks me about something

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why

**_yeosang:_**  
,,,  
because he's cute  
i can't say no to people okay

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh, you think he's cute ;))

**_yeosang:_**  
yeah he is

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
mayhaps,, mayhaPS,,,

**_yeosang:_**  
??

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
;))))

**_yeosang:  
_** what  
oh  
oh no you're wrong

**_yeosang's baby boy:  
_** am i

**_yeosang:  
_** yes you are  
san i do not have a crush on wooyoung he's gross

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _thank god you don't|_  
 _thank god|_  
you,, literally just said that he's cute  
make up your mind lmao

**_yeosang:_**  
yes he's cute but he's also gross  
he's like a brother to me  
it was him who actually took care of me these past two weeks lol  
he said that if he ever meets you he'll punch you

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
noted  
i shall never meet him then

**_yeosang:_**  
he won't do it,, don't worry  
i told him that we're gucci now

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
never say that again

**_yeosang:_**  
you know that i will

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sadly

**_yeosang:_**  
wait

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what

**_yeosang:_**  
didn't you have work  
oh god it's almost one am  
i was gonna let you work but i forgot  
i'm sorry  
you're probably really tried

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
nah it's okay  
talking with you calms me   
i'll be fine don't worry  
i'm almost done anyway  
 _i'm not but you don't need to know that|_  
 _i'm not but you do|  
i'm not|_

**_yeosang:_**  
thank god  
i'll leave you to it then  
go home soon !!  
get some sleep uwu  
me lovs you

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
my heart just combusted   
love you too and dw i will  
bye <3

**_yeosang:_**  
<3  
 _seen 01:03 am_

-

**_yeosang:_**  
ok i hope you're working or something but i was rereading our convo and  
 _[image attached]_  
i cannot believe that you didn't use the opportunity

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
 _you're so cute|  
you|_  
what ??

**_yeosang:_**  
wow you're slow

_**yeosang's baby boy:**_  
shut it

**_yeosang:_**  
nah  
anyway  
i can't believe that you said 'hi yeosang i'm san' when you could've said 'hi yeosang i'm dad'  
it's like,, obligatory to do that

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no it's not

**_yeosang:_**  
i say that it is so it is

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i can't stand you  
get out of here with your bad humor and all that daddy shit

**_yeosang:_**  
i never used the word daddy  
in fact you were the one who did

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
when

**_yeosang:_**  
one of the first times we talked  
you said something like 'i'm not your sugar daddy'

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i mush have had a reason to do it

**_yeosang:_**  
yeah probably  
i mean you were talking with me  
so it's understandable

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yup

**_yeosang:_**  
i can be a handful

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
correct

**_yeosang:_**  
huff  
just go and finish your work  
it's late enough already

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah it is  
see ya

**_yeosang:_**  
uwu  
please go home soon

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i will  
don't worry  
 _love you|_

**_yeosang:_**  
you better  
<3

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,, <3  
 _seen 01:34 am_

-

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wait you never told me what you were doing earlier  
sad :(  
 _delivered 03:22 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would apologize that this is a mess but. it's yeosang&san we're talking about so it's predictable


	13. xii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating so i can calm down a bit after [lyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicallyLyss/pseuds/CosmicallyLyss) got me feeling all !!!
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying the story uwu i promise that more exciting stuff is coming soon !!

**_yeosang:_**  
hey san? :)  
_delivered 09:22 am_

  ** _yeosang:_**  
what !! the !! actual !! fuck !!  
_delivered 09:23 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you ?? sent me a message ?? at three am ??  
_delivered 09:25 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you better be asleep because if you're not i'm going to come over and punch you  
_delivered 09:27 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't care that i don't know where you live or how do you look  
and if you make a joke about my height again you're gonna catch these hands  
_delivered 09:29 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well you're not answering  
which is good  
_delivered 09:32 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it means that you're probably sleeping  
_seen 09:34 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nah you're up  
i spoke too fast

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hey

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie :/

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm sorry to disappoint you but i'm awake  
:(  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well  
i thought you said you were almost finished with work yesterday?  
obviously, that was a lie

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it's not a lie  
i was almost done  
really

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san, both of us know that this isn't true

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeah|_  
;;  
i really was almost done though

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_you're impossible|_  
_you're im|_  
well then  
why did you send me a message at three am?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
well  
i may have lost track of time

 ** _yeosang:_**  
for that long?  
weren't you tired?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah  
i'm sorry  
and i wasn't that tired

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,,,  
don't apologize  
i'm just worried  
like very worried

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
don't be  
i told you that i'm fine

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that makes me think the opposite though

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i know|_  
really yeo  
i'm okay  
no need to worry  
trust me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't know, sannie  
i trust you, i do

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
then what is it?

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i think that you're hiding the truth because you don't want to worry me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:  
_**_not exactly|_  
_not|  
_well  
yeah  
i just  
you have a lot to do, i don't wanna bother you

 ** _yeosang:  
_**san,,, you're never going to bother me  
i care about you a lot, okay?  
so be honest with me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay,,

 ** _yeosang:  
_**good  
so  
when did you even finish work?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_uhh|_  
i don't know

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh yes you do know

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_fuck|_  
i didn't check the time when i left

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes you did  
you can't fool me and you know it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_ugh|_  
yeah i know  
i'm sorry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
there is nothing to apologize for

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i don't know

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's okay  
i just want to make sure you're doing okay  
_i can see that something's wrong|_  
_i can see tha|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i am

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i hope so  
now answer me  
when did you finish work

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i think around four in the morning

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wow san  
i-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it takes you around an hour for you to get home from work

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm surprised you remember that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
of course i remember, it's you we're talking about after all  
you're my friend, i care about you  
and i remember things about my friends easily

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_:( i really really do like you|  
:( i really|  
i wish that you liked me too|  
i wish that|_  
that's really sweet of you  
_people are lucky to be your friends|_  
_people are lu|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i guess so  
anyway  
if you finished at four am  
that means that you were back home at around five in the morning  
unless you decided to crash at your workplace

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah that's right i think, i remember getting off the bus at around 5:10 or something

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san  
it's close to ten am now  
did you even get to sleep?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i know  
yes i slept

 ** _yeosang:_**  
for how long though

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i dunno  
like an hour and a half maybe  
_i had to go back to work early|  
i had to go|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie this isn't healthy  
where are you right now?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm at work

 ** _yeosang:_**  
really?  
again?  
that job of yours isn't good  
i've never known that cashiers work so much  
_or are you really just a cashier|_  
_or are you|_  
how much sleep do you usually get

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_3-4 hours a night, if i have luck i get 5-6|_  
_3-4 hours a nig|_  
i usually sleep more don't worry  
around 7-8 hours  
last night was just an exception  
and it's fine, i don't mind working  
_i do it because i want to|  
i do it be|_  
i get paid well so i will keep my job  
_only if you knew...|_  
_only i|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but you usually text me late at night  
and then the next morning you're up early  
are you sure you're sleeping well?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah, don't worry sangie  
i'm fine

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i hope you are :(  
do you work through the weekends too?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yes|_  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aa that's good  
at least you're free to rest then

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i am

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're either pissed at me or you're exhausted

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not pissed at you  
i really am just tired

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i can see that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm sorry if i appear cold or something  
it's not on purpose i swear  
please don't be mad at me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i understand, don't worry

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thank you sang  
it means a lot

 ** _yeosang:_**  
of course

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
<3

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but can you go home?  
you can't hide the fact that you're too tired to work

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no i have too many things to do  
yeah i'm tired but i'm used to it  
_hongjoong's tour is around the corner, i have to work more|_  
_hongjoong's tour|_  
_i have to be ready by the time he announces it|_  
_i have to be ready by|_  
i'll try to go home earlier today  
_but it probably won't happen|_  
_but it proba|_  
don't worry about me  
i'm gonna be okay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i really hope you are,,  
i'm worried for your health baby ;;  
if i could i'd force your boss to let you have a break  
for at least a week  
just for you to be able to relax  
and maybe go somewhere in the meantime

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that's sweet of you but it's not necessary  
thank you though  
your support means a lot to me,,  
n i'm soft again  
when i'm sleepy i tend to get soft

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and you can't type properly

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah that too  
but i can still type okay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
the moment you start typing incorrectly,, i don't care how but i'm gonna find you and take you home to sleep

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
haha sure  
goid luck with that  
good*

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that was on purpose wasn't it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you caught me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i can see right through your lies dimple boy  
now go work so you can finish faster and go to rest

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay  
byee

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and hey

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what

 ** _yeosang:_**  
do you have a bath at home?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah, why

 ** _yeosang:_**  
when you get home, take a long, long bath  
with nice warm water  
and maybe drink some tea  
play soft music or watch some movie  
and read if you want  
just do something to take your mind off of things for a while  
it'll help you feel refreshed  
i'm also going to make you a playlist of songs that calm me down and help me relax, hopefully they'll work for you too

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_fuck yeosang you're making me like you more with each word you say|_  
_fuck yeosang you're making me|_  
_fuck yeosang|_  
will do  
thank you, sangie  
love you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
love you too baby  
text me when you're done, okay?  
i wanna make sure you're gonna get home safely & that you'll rest

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i will

 ** _yeosang:_**  
promise?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
promise  
gosh you can be really pushy and bossy  
but in like a caring way

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah i can  
i just wanna make sure you're feeling well

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but it's cute how much you care about me c:

 ** _yeosang:_**  
shut up

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
nooo  
i bet you're blushing right now

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not  
i ain't weak like you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what do you mean

 ** _yeosang:_**  
our conversation from like two days ago  
hold on let me scroll up

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_[image attached]_  
"i'M nOt bLuShiNg"  
three seconds later  
"okay maybe i am blushing"

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh,, that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hi bitch

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wha  
no need to be rude now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but you did say that you're my bitch  
check the screenshot  
so like  
what else did you expect from me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you know what you're right  
i was joking but whatever dings your dongs

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
never say that again

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ding dong

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
gosh  
i need to get paid for putting up with you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's actually fair  
i'm a handful, baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
and as you said  
i have two hands

 ** _yeosang:_**  
fuck that was smooth  
you used my words against me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hehe

 ** _yeosang:_**  
now go finish your work baby (boy)

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeosang yes  
i had to get some revenge against you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
revenge for what-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not really sure i know but i'm positive that there should be at least one reason

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hm  
i wouldn't be surprised  
shit ny boss jusy barhged in rhe room  
bue see you soon if i ams till alibe

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wait san what  
are you okay did he hurt you or something  
_delivered 10:01 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san you can not leave me hanging like this pls text me  
_delivered 10:05 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san :(

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hh he left  
don't worry i'm fine  
i just wrote those messages super fast  
that's why they're so messed up haha

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh phew  
i can breathe now  
i thought something happened

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
nah he just wanted to ask me something but he was in a bad mood  
that's why he barged in without knocking  
but not gonna lie  
i was pretty scared lol

 ** _yeosang:_**  
be careful baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
don't worry, he's actually very sweet most of the time  
unless you piss him off  
which reminds me that i should probably get to work if i don't want that to happen  
_the song isn't going to write itself|_  
_the song isn|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah you should

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
bye sangie

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bye baby  
don't forget to text me later

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i won't  
don't worry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
<3

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
<3  
_seen 10:14 am_

-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i can't focus lmao  
all i keep thinking of is what you said earlier  
"yOuR biTcH"  
smh  
like  
take a hold of yourself sang  
you might not be innocent but i am  
kinda  
i guess  
so don't corrupt me with your gross ways  
go make out with your best friend or something  
i think his name was wooyoung

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes it's wooyoung and i already told you i don't like him  
he's like a brother to me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that's what they all say

 ** _yeosang:_**  
god i can't anymore  
i'm giving up  
go work

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i can't  
you've messed up my mind  
and not in a good way

 ** _yeosang:_**  
keep lying to yourself baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
>:(((  
bye

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bye baby  
try to get me off your mind  
as hard as it is ;)  
xoxo

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
lol sure keep wishing that i think about you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't need to wish for what's true

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,, i feel called out pt 4

 ** _yeosang:_**  
as i told you, it's my pleasure to do that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not dumb  
i can see that you're clearly enjoying it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what can i say  
making you embarrassed is quite entertaining  
and i have a lot of free time today

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sjkfhsd  
i hate you bye

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't lie, you love me ;)  
bye baby <3

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeah i kinda do|_  
_yeah i|_  
just let me work

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay okay  
bye for real this time  
_seen 11:56 am_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you left me on read yet again smh

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it's my job uwu <33

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i hate you >:(

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:  
**_no you don't

 ** _yeosang:  
_**no i don't  
well  
it's my fault for getting so attached

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well i'm the same so

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i just,, i don't know  
talking with you makes me very happy  
i'm glad that we're friends

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:  
_**i'm glad too  
you mean a lot to me

 ** _yeosang:  
_**you too  
now i really am gonna let you work  
bye  
for the third time

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:  
_**yeah haha  
bye <3

 ** _yeosang:  
_**<3  
_delivered 12:13 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a plot i promise
> 
> we just gotta get there


	14. xiii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wont be able to update for a week and a bit because i wont have internet :// im sorry ,,  
> but ill prewrite lots of chapters so when im back ill be able to udate more often !! uwu

_**yeosang:**_  
san?  
have you finished yet?  
it's been hours and you still haven't texted me  
_delivered 21:41 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i just got home from a photoshoot  
it took like the whole day so  
i was hoping that by the time it had ended you would've send me a message that you're done with work ://  
i'm worried for you  
_delivered 21:48 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hope that your phone died or something  
because yeah,, if you're still at work i'll fight someone  
probably you  
for overworking yourself  
and your boss too  
for giving you too much stuff to do  
_seen 21:56 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh you're here  
hi sannie

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hey sangie

 _ **yeosang:**_  
so baby  
are you home yet?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
no  
jusr now finished and closef up

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sannie :(

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yrah

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you're exhausted

  _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m not

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you're not able to text normally  
the words are all messed up  
so that means that you're sleepy  
and tired

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hhh  
yeaj youre rigth  
i am tierd  
m heading homw now

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh baby...  
do you want me to call you an uber or something?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
no thamk you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
why?  
ah yeah  
 never mind  
 you'd have to give me your address and you wouldn't want that  
if i'm right

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeaj you are  
m sorry

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's okay sannie  
where are you right now?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m at the bus stop

 _ **yeosang:**_  
how much time until the bus arrives?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
fibe minutes

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that's good  
are you cold?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m fine  
m jusr sleepy

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah i see that baby  
try to stay awake okay?  
at least until you get on the bus

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oksy

 _ **yeosang:**_  
keep talking to me  
to keep you awake

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
okau  
olay*  
okay**  
m sorry i cant wrte

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's okay baby  
don't mind that now  
we just have to get you home safely right?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yes

 _ **yeosang:**_  
how much time left

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
thre minutes  
three*

 _ **yeosang:**_  
good  
are there any people on the stop?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
no

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ah okay  
how about you tell me what you did today  
to keep you up until the bus comes

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m too tired  
cant keep mu eyes open

 _ **yeosang:**_  
baby :(  
why didn't you go home sooner?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
bcause i had work

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah but you could've left it for tomorrow  
look at you now  
you're exhausted  
sannie, you can't keep doing this  
you need to rest more  
talk with your boss okay?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ikay

 _ **yeosang:**_  
do you  
do you maybe want to  
no wait never mind  
you wouldn't want that

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ni sangie  
tell me

 _ **yeosang:**_  
;;  
i was going to ask you if you wanted me to call you  
to talk until the bus arrives  
so i can make sure you don't fall asleep

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
okai

 _ **yeosang:**_  
wait really?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeha  
yeah*  
you can call mw

 _ **yeosang:**_  
ah okay i'm calling you right now baby

 

_**[DIAL 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY'?]** _

_**YES** _ _**NO** _

_**[DIALING 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY']** _

_**[CALL DECLINED.]** _

 

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sannie what happened? is everything alright?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yws  
the bus jusr came

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh  
okay  
_kinda hoped it'd arrive late|  
kinda hoped|_  
get on it

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m on

 _ **yeosang:**_  
good  
you can sleep a bit now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yed  
but whar if i miss mu stop

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you won't

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hiw

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm gonna make sure you don't  
how much time does it take you to get home  
i mean i know its approximately one hour  
but can you be a bit more specific

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
usuallt ariund an hour or hour ans ten minutes  
when threre is no traffic

 _ **yeosang:**_  
is there traffic now?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
no

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'll call you in fifty or fifty-five minutes then  
or i can text you  
to wake you up  
just to be sure that you won't miss the stop  
or you can also set an alarm

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m gnna set an alarm

 _ **yeosang:**_  
good  
i'll still call or text you to make sure you wake up  
okay?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ues

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay sannie  
get some sleep  
love you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
lpve uou too yeodangie  
yeoangie*  
yeosangir**  
ow  
cnat type your name :(

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's okay baby  
just sleep  
you need it  
<3

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
okau  
<4  
<3*  
_seen 22:09 pm_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey baby  
you up already?  
_delivered 22:57 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i take that as a no  
_delivered 23:00 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but maybe you have to wake up to see how much you have left  
_delivered 23:02 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sannie  
_delivered 23:03 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
love, wake up  
_delivered 23:05 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
baby  
_delivered 23:06 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
if you don't reply in two minutes i'm going to call you  
_delivered 23:08 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay i'm calling  
_seen 23:10 pm_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh wait you're here  
how do you always manage to appear like that  
 haha 

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah  
somw guy woke me up  
bceause my phone kept dingign

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh good  
did you manage to sleep?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeaj  
a bit

 _ **yeosang:**_  
how are you feeling now?  
still sleepy?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m better  
the nap was nive  
nice*

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah you're texting pretty much normally now  
how much do you have left until you reach your stop?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
aroind five minutes  
thanks yeosangi

 _ **yeosang:**_  
no problem sannie  
i just wanted to make sure you got some rest

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i did

 _ **yeosang:**_  
please sleep in tomorrow  
you deserve it  
and you need it

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oki  
i will  
maybe i can call in sick

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah do that  
you need a break  
you're going to pass out at some point if you don't rest

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
m gonna call him now  
i'll be back soon sangie

 _ **yeosang:**_  
okay <3  
_seen 23:17 pm_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
he said it's fine  
and i think i'm completely woken up niw  
now*

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that's nice  
but !  
that doesn't mean you won't go to sleep as soon as you reach your home

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
okay okay  
i'll do it only because you want me to  
i just got off the bus

 _ **yeosang:**_  
aww cutie  
is your apartment close to the bus stop?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah  
around six-seven minutes from here

 _ **yeosang:**_  
are the streets crowded?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
not really  
it's a small neighborhood

 _ **yeosang:**_  
please be careful  
you never know who might be there

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i am  
don't worry  
i have a pocket knife with me for protection

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i hope you won't need to use it

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
me too  
it's pretty peaceful here though  
so i'm not too worried  
we've never had problems

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that's good  
i hope it stays that way

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
me too  
i'm almost home  
and i'm debating if i should take a bath and drink tea as you told me  
or go straight to bed

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you can't do that you're gay

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeosang this is not the moment

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yes you're right i apologize  
anyway  
if you're not thaaat tired you can try to at least have a bath  
to relax and all  
because i bet you're pretty tense after all that work

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah i am  
but i dunno if i wanna set it up

 _ **yeosang:**_  
do whatever you want  
just don't fall asleep in the bath lol

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
haha yeah  
maybe it's better to just go to bed  
i can take the bath tomorrow anyway  
since i won't be going to work  
_there will be so much to catch on after i miss the day|  
there will be so much to|  
there|_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yup

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
aren't you tired too though?  
i mean you also have a lot of work

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i'm okay  
right now i just wanna make sure you're okay

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
:(  
i love you  
thank you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i love you too  
it's no problem

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ow

 _ **yeosang:**_  
what?  
are you okay?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i just bumped into a street lamp because i wasn't looking where i was going  
cause i was texting you

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh sannie  
be more careful

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i will  
i'm home  
just walked through the door

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yayy !!  
good job  
i'm proud of you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
finally  
thank you ,,  
i feel terrible though  
i have literally no energy  
i'm going to bed

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yesyes do that  
just make sure you've locked the door

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i locked it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
and change from your work clothes to pajamas  
i know you're tired, but you'll sleep better if you wear something comfortable & designed for sleepwear

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah you're right  
i'm gonna be right back  
_seen 23:43 pm_

 _**yeosang's baby boy:** _   
_[image attached]_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
SAN  
HOLD UP  
WHAT  
MY HEART IS TOO WEAK  
i mean your face isn't visible but FUCK  
you look so cute im :(((  
the pyjamas is so adorable  
i love the dogs drawn on it  
and omg all those plushies in the back of the photo i'm so soft

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
uwu

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i think that my heart combusted  
you're so fucking cute is this allowed

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
apparently it is  
because you exist

 _ **yeosang:**_  
stOp  
i'm not cute

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you won't change my mind sangie

 _ **yeosang:**_  
sigh  
fine  
you do you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hehe

 _ **yeosang:**_  
now go to sleep  
weren't you tired? smh

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yes i am  
but i wanna keep talking with you :(  
it makes me happy

 _ **yeosang:**_  
you can talk with me tomorrow dummy  
i'm not going anywhere  
but you need to rest now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
huff >:(  
okay  
i'm going to sleep  
just because you said so

 _ **yeosang:**_  
good !!  
sweet dreams sani <3

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
oh you haven't called me that before  
it's either san, sannie or baby  
_and you called me 'love' once|_  
_and you call|_  
_oh and also 'baby boy' and 'babe'|_  
_oh and also 'ba|_

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i know  
it just came to my mind i dunno

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
it's cute

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i know right?  
but everything that involves you is cute uwu

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
huff  
stop ittt

 _ **yeosang:**_  
nope  
uwu  
i like seeing you embarrassed  
i bet you look hella cute and soft when you're blushing

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i dunno

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i guess i'd have to find out that at some point

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yep  
when we meet

 _ **yeosang:**_  
oh you want us to meet?

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
of course  
don't you want it too? ;;

 _ **yeosang:**_  
nonono  i do !! of course i do  
i just didn't think you'd suggest it so soon

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ah yeah  
it would be a while until i'd be free though :( i'm sorry

 _ **yeosang:**_  
it's okay sani !!  
i can wait <3

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yayy <3

 _ **yeosang:**_  
_i love you lots|_  
i'm happy we met  
the past month and a bit has been amazing

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i agree  
i'm so glad you're my friend  
even though we already had a major argument

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah but that's in the past now isn't it  
we've learned from it and that's what matters

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
yeah  
goodnight yeo <3

 _ **yeosang:**_  
goodnight baby <3  
dream about me ;))

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
hh  
i will ;;

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i was kidding sjfdkf but okay  
now goodnight for real  
because i was barely able to stay awake until now

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
omg you could have told me  
i was gonna be fine

 _ **yeosang:**_  
but i was worried  
i didn't want to just leave you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i could never have guessed that you're sleepy

 _ **yeosang:**_  
yeah i know  
i just seem to be able to text normally  
unlike you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
i can't help it

 _ **yeosang:**_  
i know  
don't worry  
i find it super cute  
like the rest of you

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
_yeosang you're making me blush|_  
_yeosang you|_  
thank you for staying with me though  
it means a lot to me

 _ **yeosang:**_  
of course uwu  
i'm glad i helped

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
you helped me a LOT hh

 _ **yeosang:**_  
that's great !!  
now let's sleep because i'm very close to falling asleep on top of my phone

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
haha cute  
night  
<3

 _ **yeosang:**_  
<3  
_seen 00:03 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone else on ao3: yeosang is san's baby  
> me: *writes this*


	15. xiv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt bad that im not gonna update for a while so here

**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hey yeo  
_delivered 04:32 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i hope you're still sleeping  
i woke up and i just can't fall asleep again  
_delivered 04:35 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i just,,  
i just wanted to thank you  
for last night  
or like earlier today lol  
but yeah,,  
no one has ever done something like this to me  
it really means a lot  
_delivered 04:40 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you in general mean a lot to me  
like  
i know i can be a lot to handle and all  
but i'm glad we're friends  
thank you for being next to me  
i can't explain how much i appreciate you  
_delivered 04:46 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
even though we've known each other for what, a month?  
or a little over a month, i don't know  
_i should keep count on it honestly|_  
_i should keep|_  
_i mean i do remember the exact day that we met|_  
_i mean i do remem|_  
_it was a special day for me after all|_  
_it was a special|_  
but for this short time you've already become one of my closest friends  
_delivered 04:51 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i feel like i can tell you everything  
_i'm sorry that i don't|_  
_i'm sorry|_  
you don't seem like one to judge  
_i promise i'll tell you at some point|_  
_i promise i'll|_  
_i just don't want you to look at me differently|_  
_i just don't want y|_  
you're just such a nice person okay :(   
_delivered 04:58 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thank you for like,, giving me a second chance ??  
i'm not sure how to word it  
but yeah  
i'm sorry for that week  
i still feel awful about it  
i know that you deserve better than me  
but i promise to try harder for you in the future  
_delivered 05:02 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i really hope that i'm not annoying  
and that you actually do like talking to me  
_because i love talking to you|_  
_because i love|_  
i wouldn't want you to feel obligated to talk with me you know ,,  
like  
if you tell me that i'm bothering you and that you want to have a break from having to deal with my clingy ass  
i will understand   
please never hesitate to tell me if i make you uncomfortable or something   
_delivered 05:07 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay  
i am sorry for this   
but it's late and i'm emotional and  
i don't know  
i just want to say it  
so here we go  
i know that you don't see me as anything else besides a friend  
and that we kinda agreed or something?? idk  
to just be friends for now i guess  
but i really feel like what i feel towards you is not platonic anymore  
scratch that i know that i like you more than a friend  
especially after yesterday  
i think that was the final thing that just   
made me realize that i like you  
but i don't know  
it might just be a little crush  
and yeah i know i catch feelings way too fast  
i'm sorry ;;  
_delivered 05:15 am_

 

 **_[THE LAST EIGHTEEN (18) MESSAGES WERE SELECTED._ ** **_]_ **

**_[DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DELETE THE SELECTED_ ** **_EIGHTEEN (18)_ ** **_MESSAGES? THIS CANNOT BE UNDONE._ ** **_]_ **

**_[WARNING: THE OTHER CHAT MEMBER(S) MIGHT HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE MESSAGES EVEN IF YOU DELETE THEM.]_ **

**_[DO YOU STILL WANT TO PROCEED?]_ **

**_YES_ ** **_NO_ **

**_[THE SELECTED_ ** **_EIGHTEEN (18)_ ** **_MESSAGES WERE DELETED.]_ **

 

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay i'm gonna try to sleep again lol  
i didn't take the day off for anything so :] let's get this rest i guess lmao  
_delivered 05:23 am_

-

 _ **yeosang:**_  
hey sannie  
how are you?  
it's early so i suppose that you're sleeping  
you need the rest baby :(  
_delivered 07:34 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and it's okay puppy  
oops that slipped i apologize i just love pet names  
tbh it suits you  
but like what doesn't suit you, you're san  
anyway yeah,,, you're welcome  
i'm glad that i helped you a bit  
_delivered 07:37 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you mean a lot to me too  
like  
i don't know  
i just get so happy when you text me  
thank you for being my friend uwu  
and you're definitely a close one too !!  
this month passed so fast wow i can't believe it's been that long  
_delivered 07:40 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and it really is okay  
i mean,, how can i not give you a second chance sjfhds  
plus, you apologized and all  
i still have a bitter taste in my mouth  
but that's because i'm a stubborn bitch  
so don't mind that  
and you don't need to try harder  
you're perfect  
_delivered 07:48 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're definitely not annoying me okay?  
i don't want you to think you do  
but sure,, if that would make you happy  
i will tell you if i ever feel uncomfortable or something  
you can tell me everything too sani  
i'm here for you, please know that  
_delivered 07:53 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i feel like something's wrong though ;;  
i have a shoot early today so if i don't respond immediately to you i'm sorry  
but if it's something important please call me !!  
you don't have to actually talk with me, i know that you don't want to  
it'll just warn me that something's wrong so i can check my phone  
see you sannie <3  
_delivered 07:59 am_

-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hi sangie  
i woke up  
i've never slept this much wow  
except when i was a kid of course haha  
_now i have too much work|  
now i ha|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's great baby !!

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh i thought you had a photoshoot?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah i do  
i have a break right now though  
they're taking photos of the other models

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ah i see

 ** _yeosang:_**  
there is this one,,,,  
damn  
his name is seonghwa  
he's gorgeous sjkfhds

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_oh|_  
hmmm does somebody have a crush

 ** _yeosang:_**  
shut up ssdhfksd  
i just find him very attractive okay

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sure you do

 ** _yeosang:_**  
mhm  
have you seen him?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i don't think so  
can u send me a pic?  
you*  
sorry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah sure baby !!  
but on one condition

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sure, what is it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i want you to tell me what's wrong

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
nothing's wrong  
i'm fine

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san  
don't lie to me please  
you're not being your usual self  
just read the texts you sent me last night

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not lying  
i just woke up  
maybe that's why i seem a bit off

 ** _yeosang:_**  
are you sure?  
i want to help you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i am  
everything's fine  
now can i see that seonghwa

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_please don't lie to me|_  
_please don't|_  
okay  
_[image attached]_  
there you go

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wow  
you were right  
he is gorgeous indeed  
_now i don't stand a chance with you at all|_  
_now i don't stand a cha|  
now i|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i know right !!  
and some of the photos were in duos  
and i got to be with him  
i went full gay mode sjfds  
they'll have to edit the photo a lot cause i was all red and flustered

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
haha i'm not surprised

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey don't bully me >:((  
it's not my fault that boys are so hot  
plus he has a girlfriend so

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
how do you even know that lmao

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i may have googled him,,,,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
lmao  
this reminds me of how i did the same with you  
but you didn't have a girlfriend

 ** _yeosang:_**  
probably because i'm gay  
as in  
a homosexual man

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i know that already  
but you didn't have a boyfriend either

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you caught me  
the last time i dated was last year i think  
it was just like,,, a short summer romance  
hella cliché lmao  
he was cute tho so it was fun while it lasted

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
do you still talk to him?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
why?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
because i want a boyfriend duh  
lmao i'm kidding i was just wondering if you kept in touch

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bitch i'm literally right here being all perfect  
what more could you want from someone

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeosang what the fuck|_  
_yeosang|_  
no thanks i'll pass

 ** _yeosang:_**  
your loss  
btw if this makes you uncomfortable let me know !!  
i tend to be really straightforward too and like,, flirty i guess ?? i dunno if i can call it that  
and i just love joking around like this  
but if you want me to stop please tell me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_please stop, you're giving me false hope|_  
_please stop|_  
nah it's chill  
i mean i do it too so  
it's fine

 ** _yeosang:_**  
baby :(  
you can't convince me that you're fine  
there is definitely something

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang i'm fine i promise  
_i'm not|_  
if there was something i'd tell you  
and i already said it earlier, i'm just still kinda sleepy  
don't worry about me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you can't tell me not to worry  
i know that's cringy but i feel like i have to protect you  
like  
you might be taller than me and all  
and i might not have any idea how you look  
you might be some muscular boy or something  
but you are so tiny and you have to be protected and showered in love  
and i'm here to do that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_fuck okay i really can admit it i do have a crush on you|_  
_fuck okay i really can admit|_  
_fuck okay|_  
you're too nice to me  
i don't deserve it  
_i'm a mess|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes you do sannie !!  
you deserve the best !!  
i love you !!  
don't forget that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i love you too

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i have to go now  
they're calling me for the next photos

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay  
bye

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_san...|_  
bye <3  
ajdjskfh i gotta pose with seonghwa naked from the waist up  
we going dying

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what are you even modeling for lmao

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,,, i would rather not tell

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
:(  
come onnn

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ugh  
fine  
just because i can't resist you  
we're modeling for the front page for some magazine  
and they want the brand of the underwear we have on to be visible  
so the director went 'get urself naked' and i was like what  
but,,, they're gonna pay me quite well so

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ah nice

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_don't you want to know when the photos are released?|_  
_don't you want too|_  
yep  
i'm saving up for that concert

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i already told you that i'm getting you the ticket  
_i can get them for free anyway|_  
_i can get|_  
so you don't have to worry about that  
_delivered 11:03 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh i guess you went to take the photos  
see you later  
i love you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes i did but i asked the staff to let me shoot you a quick text

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
to tell you that i gotta go  
so you wouldn't worry

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
_stop being so fucking nice you're not making this easier|_  
_stop being so fucking nice|_  
_stop|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and i love you too <3  
see you baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
see you  
<3  
_delivered 11:10 am_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey sannie i'm back home !!  
i'm sorry that it took so long :(  
but i was out with my best friends  
my idiot best friends

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
heyy  
one of them is wooyoung, right?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yup!  
the other one is jisung  
i haven't mentioned him before

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah, i think you haven't

 ** _yeosang:  
_**but like he left us in the middle of our best-bro hangout  
jisung named it by the way  
so don't laugh at me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy  
_**sjfsdj wow  
i like him  
why did he leave though

 ** _yeosang:  
_**his boyfriend's sick and ji wanted to take care of him  
jisung's an absolute idiot but when it comes to his friends or his boyfriend he is super responsible and won't rest you until you feel better  
so yeah !!  
can't blame him for leaving  
plus me and woo had a good time being dumb together !!  


**_yeosang's baby boy:_**  
jisung seems like a nice person

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he is !!

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:  
_**and you seem to be in a good mood

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i am !!

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
care to tell me why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i uhhh  
i might have talked with seonghwa after the photoshoot,,  
n i might have found out that he actually doesn't have a girlfriend and that the info i saw online was old,,  
and,,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang come on just tell me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay okay geez  
well,,  
i might have gotten his number,,,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_oh|_  
_i'm okay|_  
that's great  
have you texted him yet

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_san you're worrying  me|_  
_san you|_  
nope  
too scared sdkjfd  
but i will soon  
hopefully

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you better  
don't let him slip past your fingers  
he's really hot, and if he has a good personality probably a lot of people are after him  
he seems pretty famous too

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i won't,, don't worry  
and he was really nice !!  
and yeah,, i've seen him around pretty often  
i just never remembered his name lol  
but he's been around for quite a while  
he said that he's impressed by how fast i'm gaining popularity  
 because apparently the brand of underwear that we worked for today is really big  
i mean yes i know its big  
but he said that they only hire the best models  
so your fellow friend is getting pretty known ;)

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeah, 'friend'...|_  
_yeah|_  
i'm so happy for you  
but hey  
don't forget about me when you gain more fame

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that would never happen  
i already told you sannie  
you are really close to me  
i could never forget about you  
_i need you in my life|_  
_i need you|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you're soft again aren't you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,,, this may be correct

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hehe  
cutie

 ** _yeosang:_**  
uwu

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i like seeing you so happy  
can i maybe convince you to send me a pic?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hmmm  
what do i gain in return

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i don't know  
you can ask me something?  
i don't promise that i'll answer though

 _ **yeosang:**_  
how about this  
i ask different questions first until we find one that you can answer  
and when you do  
i send you a pic

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
okay  
but i want you to be smiling  
you're cute when you do that

 _ **yeosang:**_  
do what

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
smile

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw you're whipped, don't deny it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not  
_i am|_  
_i just wish you'd take it seriously|_  
_i just wish|_  
_because i'm not joking this time|_  
_because i'm|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hehe  
anywayyy  
about the question  
are you a top or a bottom

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang what the fuck

 ** _yeosang:_**  
shfsdfs i'm just kidding  
i know you 'have to try out both to decide'

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i am this close to smacking you 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i bet you are  
okay this time for real  
what's your full name?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i can't answer that 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
:(  
okay then  
how abouttt  
your favorite groups or solo singers?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hmm  
dean, zion t and justin bieber

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh nice !!  
they're pretty good uwu

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
do you listen to any of them?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sometimes  
anyways, we had a deal so there you go baby  
_[image attached]_

 _ **yeosang's baby boy:**_  
ithink just saw an angel  
oh god i'm so soft now :((  
you're so cute i wanna pinch your cheeks  
also i didn't know that you had a birthmark

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wait i forgot to hide it-  
i literally just took off my makeup n of course i had to take a pic then

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wow  
it's so pretty

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,  
do you really think so? ;;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah  
it's pretty  
like the rest of you  
look yeosang  
i will never get tired from saying this  
you're fucking gorgeous  
okay?  
i don't want you to think any less

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i love you so much,,  
thank you  
this means more than you can imagine

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no problem  
<3

 _ **yeosang:**_  
<3 ;;  
i'm gonna head to bed  
tomorrow i'm gonna visit my parents so i gotta get up early  
goodnight baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
goodnight sang  
sleep well

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you too <3  
by the way  
if you need someone to talk to  
i'm here, okay?  
you can yell at me  
rant  
whatever  
as long as it makes you feel better you're free to do it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thank you  
i'll keep that in mind

 ** _yeosang:_**  
<3  
_seen 23:59 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang  
you were right  
i wasnt okay  
im still not okay  
i dont know whats wrong  
_delivered 02:34 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m so sorry  
fir not telling you  
for*  
srry im kinda crying so i cant text properly  
i cant fall asleep  
i just  
dont know whats happening  
i jsut feel like shit  
_delivered 02:45 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i didnt do anything the whole day  
i just stayed in bed and waited for you to text me  
nd cried  
m so sorry  
i don't know for what im apologziing but  
m sorry  
i just  
im a mess  
and im cryung again  
_delivered 02:51 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m so fucking miserable lmao  
i htae this  
i suck at everytin  
everything*  
im surprised that i can still type pretty okau lol  
usually when i cry i cant tyhpe as i told you  
oh i spke too early  
but eyah  
i cn barely see  
im crying so hard  
m sorry  
_delivered 02:59 am_

 

 **_[ALL CONVERSATIONS HELD TODAY AFTER 00:00 AM WERE SELECTED:_ ** **_THIRTY-THREE (33)_ ** **_IN TOTAL._ ** **_]_ **

**_[DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DELETE THE SELECTED_ ** **_THIRTY-THREE (33)_ ** **_MESSAGES? THIS CANNOT BE UNDONE._ ** **_]_ **

**_[WARNING: THE OTHER CHAT MEMBER(S) MIGHT HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE MESSAGES EVEN IF YOU DELETE THEM.]_ **

**_[DO YOU STILL WANT TO PROCEED?]_ **

_**YES** _ **_NO_ **

**_[THE SELECTED_ ** **_THIRTY-THREE (33)_ ** **** **_MESSAGES WERE DELETED.]_ **

 

 **_yeosang's baby boy:_ **  
_i'm so fucking sorry for being so annoying|_  
_i'm so fucking sorry|_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some seongsang for the seongsang stans & also say hi to jisung cause i decided to add my boy
> 
> stream [miroh!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dab4EENTW5I)


	16. xv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys im finally back with an update skjfsd
> 
> also just a warning i guess ?? but san is like. a big big mess in this chap cause he's sad and crying and its kinda like a panic attack but not really ?? i dont know
> 
> just be aware of it <3

**_yeosang:_**  
good morning sani  
are you feeling better?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hey  
why better?  
i was fine yesterday

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san, don't lie to me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not

 ** _yeosang:_**  
listen  
you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to  
but come on  
i'm not that oblivious  
i can see that you weren't feeling fine  
and i understand if you want to be left alone  
but i'm always here if you need me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
;;  
okay  
you're right  
yesterday  
i just  
felt horrible  
i don't know why

 ** _yeosang:_**  
did something happen that may have caused it?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no  
i was having a good day at first  
cause like  
you helped me get home an all  
and it just mean s so much  
nd it made me smile   
and then evrything just kinsda crashed

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie :(  
are you crying?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yues m sorry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't be sorry, cry if it'd help  
do you want me to call you?  
so you wouldn't have to type?  
you don't have to talk if you don't want to  
it's just a suggestion

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
plewase  
i waqnnt to listen to yoyr voide

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay baby  
i'm calling you now, okay?

 **_yeosang's baby boy:_ **  
yws

 

**_[DIAL 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY'?]_ **

**_ YES _ ** **_NO_ **

**_[DIALING 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY']_ **

**_[CALL DECLINED.]_ **

 

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m soryr  
it was on acciejnt  
i ddint wan tot press decline  
_i did|_  
msorry i mess eveyth ing up

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's okay sannie  
do you want me to call you again?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_no|_  
yed plwase

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay  
i'm here baby, i'm here  
don't worry  
i've got you  
i'm not leaving, okay?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:  
_**pleasr dont

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i won't  
i've got you, sani  
just trust me

 

**_[DIAL 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY'?]_ **

**_ YES _ ** **_NO_ **

**_[DIALING 'YEOSANG'S BABY BOY']_ **

**_[CALL DECLINED.]_ **

 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m srry  
i suck  
n m sorru for beinf a mess

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's not that  
it's just  
you don't want to call

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m sorru :(  
m jst scared

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's okay  
what matters right now is to take care of you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you donth have to do ut  
i cn do it myslef  
i alwyas do

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you don't need to be by yourself anymore  
i'm here  
i can help

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i dontr wan tto force you to  
yoi probalu have sruff to do

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you wouldn't force me  
i want to help  
so please  
will you let me?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i don t knoq  
will you leave mw too like rhe rest did

 ** _yeosang:_**  
of course not baby  
you're stuck with me, okay?  
i care about you a lot  
please remember that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:f_**  
i cnare about oyou too  
_i really rwally like yoy|_  
_i really|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so,, is that an yes?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i domnt know|_  
oksy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thank you, baby  
i'm not a professional or anything  
but i've had enough panic attacks and i've gone through enough shit to have some idea what to do

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m soryr

 ** _yeosang:_**  
for what, love?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_don't call me that|_  
_don't|_  
taht you have to go thorugh this too

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's not your fault  
don't worry  
okay don't mind me now  
do you think you're having a panic attack?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you just feel sad & down?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yed  
yes*

 ** _yeosang:_**  
this happens to me a lot  
i don't know exactly what it is, though :(  
it could be depression or stress or something like that  
but if you're like me,, it should pass at some point  
 i don't know how long it could take though

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i knjow  
wirth me it usually lastts aorund two or three days

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well  
when i get like that  
_i just shut everyone out most of the time and don't want help|_  
_i just shut everyone out|_  
_i just|_  
my friends try to make me feel better  
they take me out, get me my favorite foods, etc  
so is there something that you think would help you?  
it could be anything  
i'll make sure i do my best to get it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thwre is

 ** _yeosang:_**  
are you okay with maybe telling me what is it?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_no|_  
i rhink so

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm listening love  
take your time  
i'm not going anywhere

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oky  
okay*  
well  
it is yiu

 ** _yeosang:_**  
me?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_whko else but yoy|  
whko el|_  
yes

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_i'm concerned about you|_  
_i'm concerned|_  
okay, baby  
you have my full attention  
what do you wanna do?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
talk

 ** _yeosang:_**  
about what?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yoursekf

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay  
do you want to ask me questions or do you want me to just tell you things about myself?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i domt know  
m sorry for bbeing annoyinh

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're not  
don't worry  
just breathe  
for me  
relax, okay?  
i'm here

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
rhank you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but think  
and tell me which one you prefer  
i don't mind either

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
bur domr you hjabve work  
i donr want to take away drom trhat

 ** _yeosang:_**  
screw work  
you're far more important  
right now only you matter  
i'm not going anywhere before i'm absolutely sure that you're feeling better  
got it?  
now talk to me, baby  
i just want to help you, okay?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yws

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so  
questions or?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i do wanr to aks you quewstions  
but

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what, baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yyu said that i alrwady know too mucch bout yu  
ans i feel bad

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes, i know  
i did say that  
but it's in the past so it's irrelevant now  
right now you have my permission to ask anything you want

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sre you sure

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i am completely sure  
i will try my best to reply and be honest with you  
i just want you to feel better, sannie

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i lvoe you so much

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i love you too  
now go ahead uwu  
i'm all ears

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
technically rhats not possible  
people jave only two ears  
unless theyre some kidn of a mutant

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san-  
i swear  
weren't you crying  
 and sad

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yed  
right now m half ceying half laughing  
i dont know whatrs wrong with me  
m sorry

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wow  
i dunno how you achieved that but i hope that you're feeling a bit better now  
and don't be sorry  
nothing's wrong with you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i sm  
thank you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
great  
but hey

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
whay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
when you're sad your humour kinda reminds me of mine

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
so it sucks abd its not funny at all

 ** _yeosang:_**  
exactly  
wait what  
okay nevermind  
just go ahead and ask me some question >:( you meanie  
i'm joking baby i love you so much

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i lcve you too  
so  
m sorry if that is too personal  
but ever since we met  
i have been wonderign  
why were you so drunk at taht karaoke bar  
n i know that you didnt want to tell me  
but maybe now taht we know each other bettwer  
you could

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_fuxck|_  
yeosngie you dont habe to answer  
m so sory  
m so soryr for even bringing it up

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no it's okay  
i'll answer

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
donr answer if you dont want to

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i want to  
it's just  
idk  
here we go  
so back then i was having a really bad week  
i was feeling pretty much the way you do now  
and at some point it got like,, really bad  
and i just stayed home doing nothing but staring at the wall and crying

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m so soryy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's okay  
it's in the past now  
i'm over it  
but yeah so  
the day we met i was feeling like shit more than usual and my friends noticed it  
after like a week of me sulking i think lol  
i mean it's my fault i shut them out,, it's understandable that they didn't notice  
_i told them that i'm fine|  
i told them|_  
but yeah so after they found out  
jisung wanted to cheer me up  
 so he called wooyoung and then the two of them somehow persuaded me into hanging out with our friends  
i honestly don't know how they managed to do that  
_i don't like being around people in such state|_  
_i don't like being arou|_  
_i don't|_  
but yep,, i agreed  
they asked if it was alright to meet up in front of that karaoke bar at around 7 pm and i said it's fine  
jisung wasn't here though, he was with his boyfriend on a trip for the holidays  
so like he just helped to persuade me to come out of the house haha

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
nd what happened then

 ** _yeosang:_**  
welp  
i got stood up  
:]

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh no no how wjy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well  
around five minutes before we were supposed to meet up  
wooyoung texted me that unfortunately he can't make it because something came up

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh :(

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i told him that it's okay because i know that he's busy  
plus as he told me later, something happened to his girlfriend  
so yeah  
 i just sat there to wait for the others  
but they never showed up  
gotta love being a boring person am i right

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh mu god why didnt they come?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
welllll after woo had told them that he couldn't make it, one by one they all said that they can't come as well  
just because they wanted to hang out with him and not me or something like this  
so yeah  
it was fun

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sanfie :(  
sangie*

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i was devastated and felt even worse because who wouldn't feel like shit when people you've considered friends pull something like that  
so i just walked into the bar and ordered myself something  
i don't even remember what, i just wanted to get my mind off of everything  
n i drank  
and drank  
and drank  
more than i should have

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you desevr better than them

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_i don't|_  
maybe  
i guess  
i dunno  
but yeah  
it was definitely not the best decision to get that drunk  
and i regret it  
but at the same time i don't

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wht  
why*  
nd please be careful whwn you drink

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i will, don't worry  
and i don't regret it because i got to meet you  
plus don't worry  
woo and jiji made it up to me  
wooyoung took me out for ice cream and both him and jisung scolded our so-called friends  
it was great  
they won't dare to piss them off again  
jisung is tiny but don't mess with him

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i like thwm  
espwcially woo

 ** _yeosang:_**  
who doesn't  
he's wooyoung after all  
don't tell him that though he wouldn't stop teasing me  
but yes uwu  
that's it basically  
i'm really happy i was at that bar because now i have you <3

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
softie

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes i am but so are you  
don't deny it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
m not

 ** _yeosang:_**  
good  
anywayy  
is there something else you're curious about  
and are you feeling any better yet?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes i sm  
thank you  
i can txt almost perfectly

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no problem,, i'm just really glad i help  
and yep i see uwu

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ive always wondered  
oncwe you said you wanted to be an idol

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes i did  
i still do to be honest

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why didn t you try to become one

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i did

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what happened?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nothing

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
really?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well  
i mean  
i auditioned  
and i didn't make it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
m sorry ;;

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's okay  
i knew i wouldn't get accepted  
i can't sing  
i auditioned with dance because of that  
and they said that i'm a good dancer but that i have to be able to either sing or rap at least a bit  
so they sent me off

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
they donr know what they missed

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no i really am not something spectacular  
plus woo helped me get over it  
lots of junk food and sleepovers  
he also was the one who said that i could try out modeling  
so yeah  
i can't be an idol  
but i have a job that i like so

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ye i guess  
woo seems like such a great friedn  
friend*

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he is, honestly  
i don't know what i would do without him  
he's been with me through thick and thin  
and he always motivates me and picks me up whenever i fall down  
he's the reason i've been getting more and more confident in talking with people  
and he also makes it easier to...stand myself i guess  
i can't love myself  
at least not yet yet  
but i'm getting there with his help  
_and with yours|  
and with|_  
and jisung's too but  
wooyoung is really the one who's closest to me  
he's like  
my platonic other half lmao  
i should get you two to meet up  
i think you'd fit together really well  
you both are such great friends and people overall  
and you both make me smile and you mean a lot to me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang are you trying to set me up with your bes t friend

 ** _yeosang:_**  
seriously?  
this was the only thing that caught your attention?  
i'm offended >:(  
and nope,, i meant it as you would be good friends  
but i see now that i didn't choose the right words heh  
i'm not trying to set you up i mean woo has a girlfriend

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no no no  
m really happy that you have someone like him  
dont be mad :(  
n ye i get it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm just messing around with you cutie  
and !! your spelling is pretty clean now  
it means that you're calming down i think  
are you still crying?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no m not cute  
you are  
and yes i stopped crying  
kinda just sniffling

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw that's so cute  
i'm so uwu  
i wanna hug you and never let go

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
domt  
seonghwa wont be happy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i barely know him  
i haven't even texted him yet

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why?  
he is gonna bw sad

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nah  
he can get anyone he likes  
why would he choose me lol  
i'm just a dumb guy out there  
only an idiot would want to date me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_then i am an idiot|_  
_then i am|_  
thats not correct  
you are amazing  
everyone woild want to be with you  
_me for example|_  
_me for|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i dunno  
thanks though  
also you know what i find funny

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you usually can't stand people not using apostrophes and the full words  
but when you're sad and/or sleepy you text like that too

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i know  
i just cant bother to put them  
it gets too much yoi know  
i mean im a crying mess the last think i would csre about is how i text

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yup that's right  
so !! is my sannie feeling better now that he knows how much of a mess i am?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
youre not a mess  
youre amazing :(  
nd dont say that  
im not yours  
_but i wish i could bw|  
but i wish|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw are you embarrassed? c;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
maybe

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hehe  
but don't worry i won't say it anymore

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i want you to say it, but its just not true|_  
_i want you to say it|  
i want you|_  
thank you <3

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no problem uwu  
is there anything else that could make you feel better?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i mean yes?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm listening

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i don't think it could happen though|_  
_i don't think it cou|_  
well,,,,  
cna you maybe send me a recording of you singing?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
a recording of me singing ;;;;;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
its okay if you dont want to  
_i knew you wouldnt want to do it|_  
_i knew you wou|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's not that  
it's just that  
i'm not confident with my vocals  
like at all

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i bet thar theyre amazing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
they're really not  
i mean you heard me at the karaoke

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but back then you wre drunk  
its not the same

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i suppose so

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
bur yeah i undersatnd  
its not fair to you, i know  
and since you dont like how you sing  
m sorry for asking

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's fine

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
fuck yeo m so sorry for even suggesting it  
i dunno why i ddi  
im sorry for being so pushy youre probably tired fo me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nonono baby  
calm down, okay?  
i'm not tired of you  
and,,  
i will send you a recording

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
really?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
anything to make you feel better  
just please don't make fun of me,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
youre an angel  
_i dont deserve someone like you|_  
_i dont deserve|_  
n dont worry i would never

 ** _yeosang:_**  
eh not really but i'm glad you think so  
anyway  
_[audio message attached]_  
here you go??  
i tried very hard  
hopefully it's enough for your standards because you deserve only the best

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_fuck yeosang stop that|_  
_fuck yeosang|_  
wow

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what ;;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
now that youre not drunk  
you sound amazing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you think so?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah  
cause you have control over your voice  
and its just  
really pretty

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thank you,, i'm happy to know i don't suck completely

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that company that rejected you really missed something amazing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aw shush  
i'm not that good

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes you are  
you cant convince me otherwise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
;;  
<3  
i though that i was calming you down and making you feel better but instead you switched it up completely

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i had tp  
also  
im setting this as my ringtone

 ** _yeosang:_**  
omg don't sjfhksd

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you cant stop me  
i love your voice  
and your lisp is adorable

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it's really not but thank you ;;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
no yeosang  
it is  
everything about you is amazing  
and i wont stop saying this until you believe me  
because its the truth

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i love you so much

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_no you dont|_  
_no|_  
_at least not like that|_  
_at least|_  
im just  
wow  
my sangie is so talented  
_oh fuck|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh so i can't call you 'my sannie' but you can call me 'my sangie' huh

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
im sorry it slipped

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't worry about it uwu  
you can call me whatever you want

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
how about daddy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
except for daddy  
oh  
you did it again  
i wasn't even done typing and you sent it already smh

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i did indeed  
i dont think im sorry this time though

 ** _yeosang:_**  
predictable  
but you're starting to joke around again,,  
are you okay now?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i am  
more than okay  
thank you so much  
ive never been able to calm down that quick

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm really happy i managed to help uwu

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you helped me a lot  
a giant lot  
i cant thank you enough :(

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you don't have to thank me  
we're friends  
and friends are there for each other, right?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_yeah, 'friends'|_  
_yeah|_  
yup  
but still  
thank you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
<3

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but hey  
what about your job

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what about it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
arent you pretty late already

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not  
i texted my boss at around eight-thirty that i'm gonna be a bit late  
so it's fine

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
.  
sangi  
can i call you that? cause you called me sani? and sangi is similar?  
and its cute like you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes you can call me that  
i told you that you can call me whatever you want  
except That Word

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
...  
you were faster than me this timw

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thankfully

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but yeah  
so  
you texted him at 8:30 right

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yep

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
well  
check the time now, yeo

 ** _yeosang:_**  
.  
what the Fuck  
how is it ten am already i-  
i'm gonna get my ass whooped when i get there

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
,,,  
then what are you waiting for idiot  
go get ready

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but are you gonna be fine?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yes i am im not a baby

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that's debatable

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeosang just go get ready please

 ** _yeosang:_**  
:((( okay  
but it just like  
hit me  
I'M GONNA BE LIKE ALMOST TWO HOURS LATE FOR WORK  
HOW DID THIS HAPPEN  
I'M STILL IN MY BED WEARING PAJAMAS

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
im sorry  
its my fault

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nonono  
it's not  
i told you that you matter more than my job

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah sure but thats not the point now  
you gotta get ready

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i am

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
stop texting me then and get dressed and stuff

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but i'm worried about you :c

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
.  
yeosang.

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
if youre not ready within five minutes i will ignore all your text today

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh shit  
brb-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thought so.  
_delivered 10:01 am_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
HI I'M READY I'M ON TIME PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME  
_seen 10:05 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wow you are even a minute earlier  
thats whipped culture mister

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes i know  
let me live  
i just really like talking with you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i see that  
_and it makes me really happy|_  
_and it makes|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ok i should be there in like ten minutes if i run

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
be careful  
dont fall down the stairs again

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i wonskfhdfl

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeo?  
are you okay?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
did you fall down the stairs

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no  
i ran into the door

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
im not surprised

 ** _yeosang:_**  
have a little faith in me will you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
its not my fault youre so incredibly clumsy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i guess that's right

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
now put your phone in your pocket or wherever you keep it  
and get to work before they fire you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
geez  
okay mom

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
youre older than me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,,  
did i fuckin stutter Mom

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why do i even try

 ** _yeosang:_**  
because you love me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i guess i do|_  
_i guess|_  
gross

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're too rude towards me it's sad  
but okay i'm gonna listen to you  
so before i leave for the majority of the day  
how are you feeling right now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
im definitely better than i was earlier  
thank you again

 ** _yeosang:_**  
that makes me so happy !!  
and no problem uwu  
i'll text you when i'm free  
please don't go to work today  
take the day off again

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i cant|_  
i will

 ** _yeosang:_**  
...  
why can't i believe you  
promise me that you'll stay at your apartment

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_i cant|_  
i promise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
good  
bye sani !!  
love you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i cant say the same

 ** _yeosang:_**  
r u d e

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
c:  
have fun at work  
<3

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'll try haha  
<3  
_seen 10:19 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also !! if the way i described things seems off,, im sorry im not a pro with mental health n stuff & im just basing yeosang and san off of me so yeah ,,, i try my Best c":


	17. xvi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry for only updating once a week im just busy n all :(( but hey !!! from now on it wont be only yeo and san texting uwu the rest are finally starting to make an appearance

**_yeosang:_**  
hi baby  
work's finally over and i'm back home, tired as always  
today was pretty eh cause i was really distracted oops  
cause  
i've been thinking about you all day ;; you got me really worried

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
whoa hold up  
i didnt know that san had a bf  
n its a cute one from what i see  
a rlly cute one. wow that asshat never told me smh  
he better be ready for a bunch of questions when he wakes up

 ** _yeosang:_**  
who are you?  
also san isn't my boyfriend lmao no need to traumatize him

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
im yunho  
sans friend

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh, i know who you are

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
should i be worried

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nah, it's just that san has mentioned you  
and i've watched your dance covers  
they're really good

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thank u bro  
but if ur not sans bf then why did u call him baby hmmm ur exposed  
he doesnt let anyone call him that   
n why has he been on ur mind all day hm  
u cant fight that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he's just a friend?  
i mean he's absolutely amazing and all and i would totally date him  
but what i feel towards him is entirely platonic  
and he's had a rough time lately,,  
it's normal for me to be worried

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ya cool but that still doesnt explain the baby thing

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh that's just a small joke between us

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sure bro  
whatever u like to think  
but i told u  
he doesnt let ppl call him that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sigh,,  
i know, he told me  
he's fine with it though  
at least when it's me i think

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
exactly  
but hey if ur single  
hmu ;)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
uhhh  
well  
you're pretty cute

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thats obvious

 ** _yeosang:  
_**but i think i'd have to turn you down,, sorry

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
smh ur missing out

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't get me wrong, you seem cool and all

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thanks bro  
dw abt it lol it was worth a shot tho

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
how does san stand you though

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
wdym

 ** _yeosang:_**  
the way you text  
he hates it when people don't use apostrophes, or use 'u'/'ur'/etc instead of the full words

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
idk hes never made a problem of it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
really?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ya  
no wait nvm  
he did point it out lots of times  
but it was ages ago n he realized that im not gonna change so  
he just let it pass

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah nice  
why do you have his phone anyway?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
bc he went to get us food  
we just got home from work n we r gonna have a sleepover at his place  
n his phone started vibrating so obvi i got curious n took it  
would have never expected to see a cutie like urself

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah i see  
but please don't call me cute, i've been over this with san already

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
umm sure ig

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but wait  
san was at work?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ya why wouldnt he be

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he promised me he'd stay home and rest

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thats not possible rn  
there is a lot of stuff going on w him so  
he cant afford to stay home

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well fuck  
he needs to rest though  
he was a mess today  
no, scratch that  
he's been like this for days  
he needs some time off

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i told u already, that cant happen rn

 ** _yeosang:_**  
://  
can you tell me the name of the place he works at?  
he doesn't want me to know because he's worried i might go visit him  
but i promise that i won't,, i respect the boundaries he has set  
i just wanna talk with his boss or something, i dunno  
i'm worried about him

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
dude

 ** _yeosang:_**  
what

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ur whipped

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i told you already, he's my friend and i care about him  
now please tell me the supermarket's name

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
what supersdfodfj

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yunho?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
IT'S SAN  
_that was too fucking close|_  
_that was too|_  
I'M GOING TO KILL YUNHO

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh  
_i was so close|_  
_i was|_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah  
look yeosang i can explain

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you don't have to

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm sorry  
i didn't want to worry you  
but yunho's right  
there is way too much to be done right now

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sangie please don't be mad at me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not  
i told you san, i'm just worried about your health

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm fine  
plus  
if something was wrong  
you're the first one i would tell

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i appreciate that

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you really matter to me, okay?  
i don't want you to feel bad that i'm not telling you

 ** _yeosang:  
_**nono don't worry  
i understand, kinda  
i'm sorry for asking yunho about the address,, that wasn't right of me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah it makes me a bit uneasy that you asked but it's okay

 ** _yeosang:  
_**it's not, san  
i won't do it again

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
thank you, i appreciate that <3  
you're a good man, kang yeosang

 ** _yeosang:  
_**<3  
and you are the best  
but i'm gonna go now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why :(

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well i mean yunho is at your place so  
maybe you should pay attention to him and not me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
oh yeah you're right  
HELL YEAH HE IS  
sorry that was yunho he took the phone right out of my hand

 ** _yeosang:_**  
haha don't worry

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i slapped him  
now he's whining about what a fake friend i am

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i mean i would have done it too

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_[video message attached]_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
omg he also dramatizes like me  
this is a sign from the gods

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
he saw the text and asked me to give him the phone so it'll be him texting rn  
i'm sorry in advance

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh god

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
dude u just rejected me n then u say this  
i told u that ur missing out

 ** _yeosang:_**  
welp  
my loss i guess

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hell yeah it is  
but u n san r hella cute together ngl

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i told you, we're not dating

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yet

 ** _yeosang_**  
sigh  
when will you stop

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
never  
sans gonna kill me

 ** _yeosang:_**  
why?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
ive raised the phone above my head n his short ass cant reach it lmao  
its great being tall

 ** _yeosang:_**  
just give san the phone before he does something dumb

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
u know what ur right  
hes dragging a chair towards me so im just gonna give him the phone  
bye cute boy whos not sans bf yet

 ** _yeosang:_**  
,,,,,,,

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it's san again  
i'm sorry about him  
don't take him seriously  
_i mean, unless you want to|_  
_i mean, unle|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't sweat it, he's pretty fun to talk with  
but i still prefer you

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
aww maybe he's right  
you're whipped c;

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sigH  
>:((

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
hehe  
anyway i really should go  
yunho's pouting about how i'm not paying attention to him  
he's a giant baby i swear

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and you're a tiny baby

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
.  
i'm still taller than you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and i'm still older

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
fair enough  
but yeah he already ate like half the popcorn so if i wanna have any i should go

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wow he's fast

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yup  
i'll text you tomorrow okay?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
goodnight sani  
since i won't be able to tell you later

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
night sangieee <3

 ** _yeosang:_**  
<3  
_seen 22:11 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sangiii  
yunho fell asleep but i'm not tired  
_i actually am but i want to talk to you|_  
_i actually am bu|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey sani

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i didn't wake you up did i?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
no, i was watching my favorite show

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
one day at a time?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
how do you know?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it was one of the first things you told me  
something along the lines of "i'm not gonna stop being mean until you watch it"

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ah yeah i remember jfjhs

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
and then you mentioned it again when you were blocked

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh yeah

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that one time you fell down the stairs

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bold of you to assume it was the only time  
but yeah  
i'm watching it again

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i should check it out too

 ** _yeosang:_**  
don't

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
we're gonna watch it together when we meet  
no matter in how much time it would happen

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
aww that's cute

 ** _yeosang:_**  
uwu  
anyway  
how aren't you tired?  
you worked a lot  
and are you still feeling bad like you did this morning?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not tired, don't worry  
_i don't have time to be tired|_  
_i don't have|_  
and i'm better  
yunho also helped me lots after you did in the morning  
he has the power to cheer everyone up  
you two would make a great to be honest  
i should give you his number

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he already tried to ask me out  
kinda  
he's a bit confusing

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
oh  
what did you say?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
scroll up and see for yourself

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
huff

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hehe  
i said no

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_thank god|_  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i dunno  
he's cute  
but i don't think i have the energy to do anything relationship related right now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_oh|_  
what about seonghwa?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i dunno  
i still haven't texted him oops

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
poor boy must be sad

 ** _yeosang:_**  
nah i don't think he is  
i mean,, we don't know each other at all

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but you asked him for his number and he gave it to you so

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well what can i say  
he was really hot  
still is, probably  
but i'm not in the mood for going on dates

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that's fine, maybe later

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
we'll see  
the next two months i have a lot of work  
so maybe after that i can try something out  
depends on how things go  
but you never know,, i might text him sooner

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah i understand  
same here  
_but i would still want to try it out if it's you|_  
_but i would still wan|  
but i|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
has someone caught your eye though?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
_only if you knew|_  
_only if|_  
no, not really  
i'm too busy even for that lol

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannieeee  
you need to take a break  
you're working too hard

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i know  
but it'll all be worth it in the end  
i'm okay with working this much  
it gets hard at times, but i can handle it  
_especially with your help|_  
_especially wi|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i hope so ;;  
but it's late  
i hope i'm not keeping you up

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you're not  
i told you  
i just wanna talk with you  
i missed you :c

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i was gone for like  
a few hours

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i know

 ** _yeosang:_**  
huh  
who's the whipped one now

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
>:((  
not my fault that talking with you makes my day  
honestly it's my favorite part from my whole day

 ** _yeosang:_**  
aww sani, that makes me happy  
but also kinda sad

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
why?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
because talking with some boy you've met only once shouldn't be the main source of your happiness  
i mean  
i'm really happy that i make you smile, believe me  
honored even  
but i want you to be happy because of other things too,, if you get me

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i am, don't worry too much

 ** _yeosang:  
_**i can't not worry when it comes to you, sannie

 **_yeosang's baby boy:  
_ ** _:(|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you said that you're an outgoing person

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i am

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well then  
you should hang out with your friends more  
that is probably gonna make you even happier

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but you're my friend too  
and i told you  
i don't have time right now

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and when will you have time, san?

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i'm not sure, but it's most likely soon

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hm  
okay  
but please promise me that once you have time, you'll take a break

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
fine, yeosang  
i promise

 ** _yeosang:_**  
huff  
you better do it

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yeah

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm sorry if i'm too harsh, sani  
it's just  
it hurts me to see you overwork yourself that much, you know  
i wish i could smack that boss of yours  
at least he better pay you well

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
he does, don't worry  
i mean  
how else would i be able to buy you a ticket for joong's concert ;)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san-  
i told you not to buy me one

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but i will  
i'm just waiting for him to announce the tour any second now

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh so it's soon?  
that's awesome !!

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
yepp  
he's been talking about it for ages  
it got annoying at times hah  
but it's fine  
he's just really excited for it

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so am i  
i'm really proud of how far he's come  
and of how far i've come with the help of his music

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
that's great  
i'm gonna show him this message  
he's gonna be really happy

 ** _yeosang:_**  
asfdsk but a lot of people think the same  
he probably receives dms and such like this all the time

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
but still  
he appreciates everything

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he's so sweet  
reminds me of you  
but you're sweeter c;

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
.  
is it what i think it is

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yes

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
i regret everything

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't  
not my fault that i have a dirty mind

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
it's late and your brain is not working how it should

 ** _yeosang:_**  
bold of you to assume it ever works properly

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
our last messages don't make sense  
it's pretty late  
and you told me that when you're sleepy you can still type properly  
so the chances of you to be on the verge of falling asleep are quite high  
am i right or  
_seen 02:34 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
sang?  
_seen 02: 37_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you fell asleep with your phone in hands didn't you  
_seen 02:41 am_

 ** _yeosang's baby boy:_**  
you did  
goodnight, sang  
<3  
_seen 02:49 am_

-

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
hi joong

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Hey San!  
Why are you up so late?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
i was talking with a friend

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
With who?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yeosang

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Oh, him ;)

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
shut up i regret telling you

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Well, you should have expected it if we have to be fair, haha

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yeah i should have  
anyway  
can i ask you to do me a huge favor

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Sure, go ahead

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
well  
about your tour  
the first concert is in seoul right?

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Yes, why?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
can you please reserve two tickets for me?  
if they could be vip it'd be great  
they're basically gonna be for yeosang and his friend  
i don't want him to be alone, it's gonna be a huge event

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
That's so nice of you!  
You really like him, huh?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yeah

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
That's so cute!  
But yeah, I can do that for sure   
Though you have five tickets - and they're VIP as you want them, two of them being Golden VIP - to give to whoever you want, remember?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
oh  
oh yeah  
i'm dumb

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
No silly, you're not dumb  
You just forget things easily   
Plus it's late, so that explains it

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yeah i guess

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
So I take it that two of the tickets are for that Yeosang of yours, right? 

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yup

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Do you know who are you going to give the other three?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
i dunno  
probably one for my brother

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
His name was Jongho, wasn't it?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yup  
and the other two  
probably to yunho  
and that new friend of his  
mingi

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Oh, I didn't know they were friends

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
they are, ever since they did those dance covers together

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Ah, I remember watching those  
They were really good

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yup  
the two of them are talented

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Yeah  
You should go to bed soon though  
There is a lot of work waiting for you tomorrow  
For both of us, actually

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
yeah  
but i'm almost ready with everything

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
That's great, I knew you could do it  
The managers are up for one hell of a surprise, they'll love you!

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
ahh i hope so

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
I know so!

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
hyung  
also

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Yes?

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
you're dropping the tour dates n info tomorrow, right

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Yes  
Well, considering that it's 3 in the morning  
Technically I'm dropping them today

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
haha yeah  
thanks!

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
No problem!  
Now go to sleep, San  
You need it!

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
so do you, hyung

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
You're right  
So, good night  
See you tomorrow!

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
night, hyung  
sleep well  
minion c;

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Hehe you can't tease me with the minion thing anymore  
It doesn't annoy me now

 ** _tiny sani:_**  
aw shucks  
but still  
night joongieee <3

 ** _mini mini minion:_**  
Night, San!   
_seen 03:02 am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking if i should like,, have a twt to basically talk about fics and all?? some other authors have ones n yeah,, ive been thinking abt that for a while sjhfkdsj


	18. xvii.

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
hi sangie  
yunho left  
finally  
but then he had to come back so he could drive me to work lol

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hi sani !!  
and wow poor him  
do you have a lot of things to do today?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
not thaaat many  
don't worry  
i'll be home earlier than usual  
_unless they say i lack something|_  
_unless they say|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
that's great uwu

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yup  
i can't stop listening to the little recording you sent me

**_ yeosang: _ **   
recording?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeah dummy  
the one you sent me when i was sad and you ended up late for work because you were looking after me  
kinda  
since it was through texts

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ohh yeah  
i remembered

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
you really forget things easily  
but i mean i do too  
_unless it's you we're talking about|_  
_unless it's you we|_  
_it's easy to memorize things about you|_  
_its easy to me|_  
_i don't know how it happens|_  
_i don't know|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yup i know, i'm really forgetful :/

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
don't worry about it  
anyway back to what i wanted to say  
i found the original version of the song that you sung and ?? i'm lowkey in love ??

**_ yeosang: _ **   
it's my favorite song  
so  
i'm glad that you like it

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh really?  
that's cool  
_i'll keep it in mind|_  
_i'll keep|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
do you have a favorite song?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
no, i don't think so  
there are too many that i love  
i can't choose

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah that's fair

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i dunno why but i thought that your fav song would be any of hongjoong's

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i love his music a lot, yeah  
 but this song just,, is special  
idk  
it's really beautiful  
and when i first heard it, i was going through a pretty rough time  
i guess the song just managed to pick me up ??

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
but it's kinda sad and angsty

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah i know  
i don't know how it helped me take a hold of myself  
but it did  
it's been my favorite song ever since

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
that's cool  
i mean  
that it helped you and all  
but what happened back then?  
if you don't mind me asking that is

**_ yeosang: _ **   
well it was around the time i was figuring out my sexuality  
and my grandma didn't take it too well when she found out  
i didn't tell her, she accidentally saw me kissing my boyfriend at the time

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
that sucks :(

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah  
we had a really strong bond and it hurt to see her look at me with so much disgust and shame  
i broke it off with that boy  
i still feel guilty about it cause i basically blamed it on him when it wasn't his fault  
we keep in touch right now though, so that's nice i guess

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
it's understandable of you to do that, don't blame yourself

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i still shouldn't have done it  
but yeah  
grandma didn't talk to me for months  
neither did i  
i was afraid of what she would say  
and then she passed away

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh  
i'm so sorry, sangie :(

**_ yeosang: _ **   
me too  
so yeah that's what happened  
i was in a bad state of mind for a long time  
thankfully wooyoung and my parents managed to drag me out of it  
and then i met jisung too when i was out one night at the park  
he helped a lot as well  
but like at some point i heard this song and it did something to me, idk

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
at least your parents are understanding

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah they are, it's amazing  
i didn't even come out to them  
they just found out themselves that same day i kissed the boy  
because they saw me too

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i haven't come out to mine

**_ yeosang: _ **   
why?  
are they homophobic?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
nah, not really  
i just don't think that it's necessary  
i'll wait until i get a boyfriend probably

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah that's a nice idea  
but anyway !! enough sad stuff

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yup

**_ yeosang: _ **   
so how are you?  
are you feeling better?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeah actually  
i'm way better than i was a few days ago  
all thanks to you and yunho's cuddles

**_ yeosang: _ **   
aww that's so cute uwu  
i'm glad that i managed to help  
and thank yunho from me

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
why?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
for taking care of you

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh

**_ yeosang: _ **   
uwu

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
,,  
anyway  
i have something to tell you  
more like show you

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm listening  
is everything okay?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
more than okay if i have to be honest

**_ yeosang: _ **   
phew  
you got me worried for a second

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
sorryyyy  
anyway the Thing  
you should check your email to see it c;

**_ yeosang: _ **   
san what did you do

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
you'll see c;

**_ yeosang: _ **   
;;  
how did you even get my email

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
google  
i found it through the company you work for

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ohh yeah  
welp  
that's my business one  
you can use my private one in the future if you want, it'd be easier

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
sure, just give it to me  
i'll use my kinda  secret one too  
aka the one i created yesterday  
since i don't want you to find out my name just yet

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah yeah i know  
anyway pls don't laugh at me i was an angsty teenager with too much love for skating

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
how bad could it be 

**_ yeosang:  
_ ** not too bad but still,, i dunno  
i overthink everything sp sorry about that  
but yeah,, it's skatesang@gmail.com

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
.  
that's so cute wtf  
and so teenager like

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm aware  
now what's yours

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
sanshine@gmail.com 

**_ yeosang: _ **   
it fits you to be honest  
it's really nice

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
thank you !!  
but c;  
you still haven't checked your email c;

**_ yeosang: _ **   
san,, you're scaring me

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
that's awesome  
now go check your email before i do Something

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i don't think i wanna know what that 'something is'  
so  
i'll be right back

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
hehe the fear  
_seen 09:59 am_

-

**_ yeosang: _ **   
SAN I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU.

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
way to repay me smh i just wanted a thanks

**_ yeosang: _ **   
DID YOU ACTUALLY BUY ME TICKETS

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yes

  ** _yeosang:_**  
SAN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IT'LL TAKE ME AGES TO PAY YOU BACK

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
you don't have to  
i got them pretty much for free so

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wait  
them??

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeah they're two

**_ yeosang: _ **   
san-

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeosang-

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hold on  
does that mean that,, you'll come with me ???

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
ah  
no  
i'm sorry :(

**_ yeosang: _ **   
why? ;;

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i'm busy that day  
i'm not gonna be in the town for a week, i leave the same day the concert is held  
so i can't come with you, i'm sorry sangi :(

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh  
it's okay  
but why did you get me two then?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
_i feel so bad for lying to you|_  
_i feel so bad|_  
so you could bring someone duh  
i would be too worried if you were to go by yourself  
you can bring wooyoung for example

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh my god i love you  
you're an angel  
i don't deserve you  
like  
i know that maybe i didn't react the way you wanted me to  
but i just ?? can't really believe what's happening right now ??

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
it's okay hehe  
i know that you're happy and that's what matters

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm more than happy  
i just  
wow  
that's amazing  
you're amazing  
i love you sossosossosooso much

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i love you too <3

**_ yeosang: _ **   
uwu <3  
but wait  
hongjoong hasn't announced a tour yet

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i know

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wha-

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
just check any of his social media at 6 pm today

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wow you must be really close with him

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
_only if you knew|_  
_only if|_  
yeah i guess  
we're friends so

**_ yeosang: _ **   
that's amazing  
also i just saw that the tickets are vip brb while i CRY

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
hehe  
and !! you're like,, a vipᵀᴹ  
so even if you arrive at the concert last  
you'll be able to go to the front easily cause for the gold vips there is a special place in front  
there are only around twenty gold vip tickets i think  
but yeah  
and you also will have access to hi-touch and either a photo with joong or a signed copy of his last album

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wow this is all just  
so  
i don't know  
i can't believe it  
san

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yup

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i love you  
thank you  
i'll make it up to you in some way  
i promise

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
you don't have to  
i mean  
you already did  
with being next to me when i needed it  
so this is like a thank you from me to you

**_ yeosang: _ **   
:(  
you're the sweetest person ever i'm so glad that i have you

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
the feeling is mutual  
anyway  
who are you gonna bring?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wooyoung, as you said  
he's a fan of hongjoong's too  
it's gonna be amazing omg

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
that's great !!  
also  
make sure to take photos and all  
and i want you to tell me how it goes too!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i will  
when is the date of this exact concert though?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
next week

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wow he really didn't give his fans any time to prepare

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yup  
i told him he should've dropped the tour announcement earlier but he didn't listen  
it's gonna be fine though, i'm positive that the tickets will be sold out

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah me too to be honest

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
mhm  
i gotta go though :(  
i have some things i wanna finish before lunch break

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ah okay  
see you sani !!  
have fun at work haha

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeah you too <3  
and don't forget to text wooyoung

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i won't  
i'm gonna text him now  
byeee

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
bye sangi !!  
_seen 10:54 am_

-

**_ loser: _ **   
wooyoung!!!!!!

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
what do u Want dickhead

**_ loser: _ **   
what have i ever done to you

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
u exist :///

**_ loser: _ **   
fair enough i guess  
but still rude

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
don't act all innocent u call me names All the Time

**_ loser: _ **   
i-i mean you're not wrong BUT that's not what i wanted to talk about

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
what's up

**_ loser: _ **   
i've been talking with that guy for a while  
he's an actual angel and i have proof

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
oh u have a Boyfriend?  
it was about Time lmao

**_ loser: _ **   
san's not my boyfriend for fucks sake

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
geez Calm ur Tits 

**_ loser: _ **   
sorry you're just not the first one to ask that  
.  
anyway  
we've been talking for a while  
and

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
sang i don't gave all day just get to the Point

**_ loser: _ **   
okay fine  
i have two tickets for hongjoong's tour that's going to be announced later today

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
what the  
how  
when

**_ loser: _ **   
san's a friend of hongjoong's  
and he got me two vip tickets  
wanna come with me?

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
yESOANG IS THIS EVEN A QUESTION OF COURSE I WILL  
YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HONGJOONG  
but i need Proof first like  
i can't believe u just Like That  
it might be a Prank

**_ loser: _ **   
fine  
i can send you a screenshot of the tickets is that enough

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
yup

**_ loser: _ **   
_[image attached]_  
there you go

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
FUCK YES WE'RE GOING TO SEE HONGJOONG  
I'M CRYING  
I'M GONNA SEE MY IDOL LIVE  
I WANNA SQUISH HIS FACE AND TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM  
I'M SO SKFHSDFKSL

**_ loser: _ **   
you love him a bit too much

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
it's Never too much when it's hongjoong

**_ loser: _ **   
wooyoung you have a girlfriend

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
i am aware  
and just so u Know she's next to me and reading this conversation as we Speak

**_ loser: _ **   
oh  
hi soojin

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
she says hi too  
ANYWAY  
it's Good being bi and having a girlfriend that u share idols with  
right before u Texted me we were binge-watching all of hongjoong's mvs and Ranting about how Hot he is

**_ loser: _ **   
wow  
that's the kind of relationship i wanna have

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
i know  
soojin is the Best u can't fight me on this

**_ loser: _ **   
at least until i find a boyfriend

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
i, i Guess that's Correct

**_ loser: _ **   
oh, i forgot to ask  
does she wanna come with us?  
i mean  
i have two tickets but we can save up to get her one too

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
of Course she wants to come  
hold up i'm just gonna give her the Phone

**_ loser: _ **   
kay

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
hi sang!

**_ loser: _ **   
hey soojin!

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
i would love to come, thank's for the offer!  
but do you have any idea when will the concert be held?

**_ loser: _ **   
yeah, sometime next week

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
oh :/ that sucks  
i won't be here next week  
i'm going to america for a month, i dunno if i told you  
woo isn't too happy about this but he can just suck it up

**_ loser: _ **   
ahh i see  
maybe next time?

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
yup!

**_ loser: _ **   
have fun in america by the way  
we'll miss you!  
and pls don't forget to text woo often or he's gonna cling to me all the time

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
haha i will, don't worry  
bye sang!

**_ loser: _ **   
bye soojin

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
and wooyoung is Back y'all  
no need to Faint

**_ loser: _ **   
:/ i like soojin better

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
shut  
anyway  
who is this san who i now will Love and Cherish forever because he got us tickets

**_ loser: _ **   
ah  
remember that night when you wanted to cheer me up  
 but then couldn't come and our friends decided to ditch me

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
yeah :/ what about it  
i'm still sorry that i couldn't make it

**_ loser: _ **   
woo, it's fine  
soojin was in trouble, i understand  
i'm not a dick

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
debatable but Continue

**_ loser: _ **   
.  
i'm just gonna pretend i didn't see that  
anyway  
i got really drunk after i got stood up and san's exact words were  
"you looked really cute & you also reminded me of someone so i decided to come say hi"  
long story short he got my number, took me home and we've been talking ever since

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
is he Cute?

**_ loser: _ **   
of course that's the first thing you're gonna ask  
but i don't know  
i don't know how he looks  
i can't remember anything from the night i met him and he refuses to send me a pic of himself

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
wow that's Not Cool

**_ loser: _ **   
i respect his wishes  
plus  
i really like talking w him  
i don't wanna bother him about a pic  
and he said that at some point he'll send me one so that's nice

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
yeah i guess so  
soojin is still reading this btw  
she said that she Ships u two

**_ loser: _ **   
she ships everyone  
she even ships you and me and you're her boyfriend

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
her words  
"i can't help that you look so cute together!"  
isn't she an angel i Love Her

**_ loser: _ **   
get that lovey-dovey shit away from me thank you very much

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
well then bye  
i gotta pay attention to soojin since she's gonna Leave soon :(

**_ loser: _ **   
bye woo  
have fun with her while she's still in korea  
cause after she leaves you're not gonna stop whining to me

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
oh i will have fun ;)

**_ loser: _ **   
.  
not that way you idiot  
oh  
now i see how san feels  
great i'm gonna keep doing it

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
i dunno what u are talking about but i Support it

**_ loser: _ **   
i didn't need your support but thanks ig lmao  
now bye

**_ dumb & hot: _ **   
bye dumbass  
_seen 12:12 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i dont like to make everyone gay so wooyoung x soojin happened
> 
> if someone is curious yeo's fav song is by sabrina carpenter cause i love her
> 
> also !! i have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/piratekangs) now!


	19. xviii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda a filler (hence why it's shorter than the last few chapters) but some parts of it will be important for the story later on !! uwu

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
HI YEO IT'S FIVE AM AND I'M EXTRA HYPER  
_delivered 04:56 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
by the way you gotta tell me what happened with wooyoung but that's for later  
wait that  
that sounds different from what i wanted to say  
gosh i'm a mess i'm sorry  
_delivered 04:58 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
so yeah  
i got home after work pretty early as i told you  
i guess you were busy cause you didn't text me and i didn't wanna bother you last night  
i mean unless you want me to ;)))  
_delivered 05:00 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i don't know why i said that  
oh  
am i turning into you ??  
i dunno lmao but ANYWAY  
_delivered 05:02 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
when i got home i took a bath & made my favorite dish & took a nap & all that and i feel mega nice !!!  
i guess i should have gotten some sleep too but nah  
sleep is for the weak  
but nvm my blabbering sjjhfsdj that's not what i wanted to talk about  
_delivered 05:05 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
so yeah, i....i may have watched the first season of one day at a time...  
that's a mouthful  
or a fingerful ? typeful ?? since i'm typing and not talking ? idk either ??  
will i make sense once (1) dotay  
.  
today*  
yeah i guess we have an answer  
but omg look at that unintentional pun  
DOTay  
and then i send a .  
a dot, a period, whatever you wanna call it  
get it ??? ;DDDD  
_delivered 05:06 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
bUt yeah odaat !!  
can i call it that?  
i'll call it that  
_delivered 05:08 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i know you told me to wait so we can watch it together but i couldn't resist oops  
plus there are still two seasons left so we can watch those together !!  
don't get mad at me  
_delivered 05:11 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
whoops my phone is about to die so i'm gonna yell @ you about the show tomorrow  
or later today i guess sfsjd  
night !!  
or morning ?  
idk i feel like i'm high  
i need sleep  
_delivered 05:14 am_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
please don't mind my idiocy when you read this tomorrow thanks bye love you  
_delivered 05:16 am_

-

**_ yeosang: _ **   
heyhey sani c:  
sorry for the late answer i'm just hanging out with woo and his girlfriend  
more like third wheeling but oh well

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
hi sangie !!  
i didn't know that he had a girlfriend?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
didn't i tell you?  
i think i did  
a few times

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yes  
yes you have i just remembered  
sorry but i didn't get to sleep a lot so right now i won't make any sense and i forget a lot of things  
plus you already know that i'm pretty forgetful hh

**_ yeosang: _ **   
it's okay, don't sweat it  
soo her name is soojin, she's a really nice girl  
woo is lucky to have someone like her  
i want to have a relationship like theirs when i find a boyfriend

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
_wanna try it out?|_  
_wanna try|_  
i'm sure you will!!  
by the way  
does she want to come to joong's concert with you?  
i can give her a ticket too

**_ yeosang: _ **   
she wanted to, but she'll be in america at the time :(  
thank you for the offer though  
 you are the best i'm love you lots

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
love you too <3  
when does she leave?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
well,, like right now  
we're on our way to the airport  
me and woo are gonna hang out later so he asked me to join them to send her off

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh say hi from me !!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
they say hi too  
soojin ships us by the way haha

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh sjhfjd  
_i wish her ship could be real|_  
_i wish|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
anyway we've arrived at the airport  
we're gonna be busy now so i'm gonna text you later !!

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
okay, bye yeo!  
_seen 11:31 am_

-

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hi i'm back  
me and woo are in the park and he's whining about missing soojin and i'm bored

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
wow what a great friend you are

**_ yeosang: _ **   
shut up >:((  
i'm gonna listen to this for a month anyway

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
good luck with that sjfhsjd

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'll need it  
anyway  
what do you think about 'one day at a time'?

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
i don't have words it's great  
i fell in love with all the characters i just  
but i wanna slap victor tho

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah he was a bit of a dick  
_he gets better though, but you don't have to know that yet ;)|_  
_he gets better though, but you|_  
_he gets|_

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
a bit??  
he left elena on her quinces this is unacceptable  
i wanna give her a hug she deserves all the love i :((((

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i love elena  
she's amazing

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
she's a badass we stan

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hmm yeah but the most badass is lydia

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
this. this is where you are wrong

**_ yeosang: _ **   
um i think not  
have you seen lydia  
i mean  
.  
yes.

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
but elena !!  
she's so precious and so strong for going through all that shit

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah and lydia moved to america from cuba when he was a child, all by herself  
without speaking the language  
and look at where she's now  
she's the most badass and that's that

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
that's right but elena puts up with homophobia and sexism and all those people that think of her lowly just because she's latina and kinda a nerd

**_ yeosang: _ **   
lol u both are very Wrong  
obviously penelope is the Most Badass u can't fight me on this  
the woman has to deal w all the Shit lydia puts her through n gain Money for the family n Look After two and a half kids

**_ yeosang's baby boy:  
_ ** _ wooyoung?|  
_ two and a half?  
what do you mean  
i thought she only had elena and alex

**_ yeosang: _ **   
does schneider Spark a Light

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh yeah you're right haha  
he can be a handful  
but he's funny, i like him

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ya me too  
oh n also  
prenelope has to deal w ex-husband n a Divorce, nd So much More  
penelope is THE badass of the show sorry not sorry

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
but uh, wait  
wooyoung, it's you talking, right?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
the One and Only  
so u are the precious soul that is gifting my Idiot of a Friend those tickets

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
yeah, that's me  
nice to meet you!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
same Back at u buddy  
rlly i Can't thank u Enough for that  
yeosang better Keep u around  
i already like you more than Him

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
haha i have no intentions of leaving anytime soon

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ow shit he Smacked me  
i'm just Gonna give him the phone back  
see u around  
and u Better send him a pic Soon so we can know if he has a Crush on u or not lmao

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
uhh, okay?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
omg sani i'm so sorry i couldn't stop him  
i don't have a crush on you by the way wooyoung just thinks that i have feelings for every person i talk with

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
_nice|_  
don't worry about it, i know it was a joke

**_ yeosang: _ **   
aaaanyway  
he has a point to be honest  
penelope is legendary

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
agreed  
i love her  
but elena...i just love her too much :")))

**_ yeosang: _ **   
we all do  
but lydia remains the badass one

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
.  
bye see you later

**_ yeosang: _ **   
wAIT SAN DON'T GO  
i won't change my opinion tho  
lydia above all uwu

**_ yeosang's baby boy: _ **   
oh really

**_ yeosang: _ **   
absolutely

**_ CHANGE [yeosang's baby boy] TO [lydia's the most badass] ? _ **

**_ YES  _ ** **_ NO _ **

**_ NICKNAME CHANGED! _ **

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
yeosang come on  
you can do better  
that's just plain dumb  
the nickname i mean, not lydia  
change it back

**_ yeosang: _ **   
not unless you admit that lydia is the most badass

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
sigh  
fine, fine  
she's the most badass

**_ yeosang: _ **   
that's the spirit

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
yeah sure  
now change it before i block you

**_ yeosang: _ **   
but would you really?

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
....no

**_ yeosang: _ **   
knew it

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
>:(((

**_ yeosang: _ **   
okayyy i'll change it  
gosh

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
thank you

**_ yeosang: _ **   
but i dunno what your nickname should be ??

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
just use one of the old nicks i had

**_ yeosang: _ **   
but i want a new one

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
yeah i want a kim jongdae too but we don't always get what we want  
you know a few things that i like, so just use them

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah  
you like me

**_ lydia's the most badass: _ **   
_what|_  
you wish

**_ yeosang: _ **   
_........do i?|_  
mmmmmm nope  
anyway hold on

**_ CHANGE [lydia's the most badass] TO [i love yeosang] ? _ **

**_ YES  _ ** **_ NO _ **

**_ NICKNAME CHANGED! _ **

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
why do i even bother

**_ yeosang: _ **   
because you love me

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_maybe|_  
not really but go off

**_ yeosang: _ **   
you can keep lying to yourself baby

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_did you figure out that i like you or something?|_  
_did you figure out that|_  
_did you|_  
s h u t   u p

**_ yeosang: _ **   
nope

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
ANYWAY let's change the subject

**_ yeosang: _ **   
as you wish sani

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
did you see the tour announcement yesterday?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yup i did  
the seoul concert is next friday  
i already got the day off

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
great !!  
i'm gonna show a pic of you to joong so he can know who you are hehe

**_ yeosang: _ **   
don't you dare

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
you can't stop me  
but i hope you have fun  
you're gonna get a bit special treatment because i asked joong to  
so you not only have the best seat but you also get both to take a picture/talk with joong AND his last album with an autograph

**_ yeosang: _ **   
omg san you didn't have to do that  
and i mean  
how even ??  
i just

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_you'll find out one day|_  
_you'll find|_  
me and joong are just close friends  
that's all

**_ yeosang: _ **   
thank you for everything :(  
you're the best

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
i try

**_ yeosang: _ **   
uwu <3

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
wait  
is wooyoung still there

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yup he is  
_he's reading our conversation and whining about how we're absolute oblivious idiots|_  
_he's reading our conversation and whining|_  
_he's reading our|_  
he's teasing me again

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
hh rip  
what does he tease you for

**_ yeosang: _ **   
he's convinced that we're in love  
so like  
not only his girlfriend ships you and me  
but my annoying best friend does too  
no matter how much times i tell him that we're just friends  
he's too dumb to understand it :/// shame

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
welp  
that's nice i guess  
and yeah woo, we're just friends  
_i wish we were more|_  
_i wish|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
he said 'your nickname says otherwise'

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
i say blame yeosang

**_ yeosang: _ **   
rude but you've got a point  
he just realized that i called him dumb and annoying and proceeded to slap me  
it was worth it  
but are you okay baby?

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
yeah, why?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
dunno, i just feel like something's off  
like how it was a few days ago

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
nah it's all fine !!  
maybe since i didn't sleep well last night  
which is my fault but like....odaat....

**_ yeosang:  
_ ** oh yeah i forgot you stayed up until like five am lmao  
you gotta get some sleep tonight  
i don't want you to be tired and all that  
i want you to be happy and hyper uwu

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_yeosang you oblivious idiot|_  
_yeosang|_  
don't worry  
i will !!  
but hey  
i don't wanna take away from your  
'bro time' ?? is that the correct expression ?? i dunno  
so yeah i'm just gonna go and do some last touch-ups

**_ yeosang: _ **   
aa don't worry  
woo can wait a bit  
you're more important anyway  
aaaaand he hit me again this is yeosang abuse

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
sjkfhf he's your best friend though

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah i know  
he sucks  
i would add something to that statement but i remembered that he's not gay

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
thank god

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hey >:(( let me make sexual jokes in peace

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
have i ever told you to stop?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
probably  
most likely?  
yeah.

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
....fair enough

**_ yeosang: _ **   
so san  
what's that thing you're gonna do finishing touches on?

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_uhh|_  
we're changing the shop's look a bit  
like  
rearranging the shelves and stuff

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i see  
well then  
byee have fun uwu

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
you too !!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
<3

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
<3  
_seen 13:32 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opinions? :o 
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/piratekangs) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yeosangly) pls ask me stuff ajdhsajk


	20. xix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of this is based on my own experiences with stuff so i'm sorry if something seems off ,, it's just what has happened to me ;;

**_yeosang:_**  
san  
_delivered 10:34 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sani  
_delivered 10:37 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannie  
_delivered 10:41 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
saniiiii  
_delivered 10:45 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
saaaaaan  
_delivered 10:52 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
sannieeeeeeeeeeeee  
_delivered 10:56 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ssssaaaaannnnniiiiiieeeeee

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
for the love of god what do you want

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey no need to be rude  
i just wanna talk with you :(  
but if you don't want me i'll leave you alone,,,,

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
_i actually want you very much|_  
_i actually want|_  
_thank god i didn't sent this, you would've made it sexual|_  
_thank god i didn't sent this|_  
_thank god|_  
i'm sorry i'm just busy  
_the tour is in three days i'm freaking out|_  
_the tour is in|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh i'm sorry  
i just wanted to say that i got the rest of the week off because my manager said i deserved it  
and i'm happy so i decided to share it with you

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
omg sangie i'm so proud of you !!  
i told you that you're gonna make it big

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thank you !! uwu  
a lot of people recognize me now on the streets  
at the concert i may have to wear a mask

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
yeah that's not a bad idea

 ** _yeosang:_**  
mhm  
but actually i wanted to dm you for a different reason

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
what is it?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
well  
_i was wondering if i should text seonghwa|_  
_i was wondering|_  
_i know i said that i don't want a relationship at the moment|_  
_i know i said that i don't want|_  
_i know i|_  
_but i actually do|_  
_but i|_

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
sangie?  
everything okay?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
somebody just knocked on the door and i had to check it

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
ah, okay  
so what's that you wanted to say

 ** _yeosang:_**  
.  
well  
i forgot  
_i didn't|_

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
omg shfjsf  
this is something i would do

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm not surprised  
we already established that both of us have a short memory span

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
yeah  
but if you remember,, just shoot me a text  
i'll reply as fast as i can

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thank you uwu  
_but for some reason i don't want to tell you|_  
_but for some reason|_  
_but|_

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
i have to go though, i have a ton of work to do  
_those lyrics won't learn themselves|_  
_those lyrics|_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh :( okay  
see you sani <3

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
see you !  
have fun today hehe  
i suppose you're just gonna rewatch one day at a time

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you are correct  
i am. furious that netflix canceled the show  
it's too brilliant to be canceled  
i will sue n*tflix  
i shall never say their name out loud again

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
woah calm down  
i agree that it's a good show  
but it can't go on forever

 ** _yeosang:_**  
it ended on a cliffhanger !!  
and what happened to syd !!  
and what about when they meet victor !!  
and lupe's new job !!  
and lydia !! and elena !!

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
who's syd

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oops  
i forgot you've only seen season one

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
well yeah

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you'll find out who they are when we meet & watch the next two seasons together ;)  
also do not dare to watch them now or you're gonna catch those hands

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
okay okay  
geez  
you're way too passionate about this show

 ** _yeosang:_**  
correct  
now go work so we can talk again tonight

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
huff  
fine  
see ya

 ** _yeosang:_**  
byeee  
_seen 11:34 am_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
um,, hey? seonghwa? hey? is this the right number?  
it's yeosang by the way

 

**_CHANGE [unknown number] TO [seonghwa] ?_ **

**_ YES  _ ** **_NO_ **

**_NICKNAME CHANGED!_ **

 

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Oh, hello, Yeosang. :)  
It's Seonghwa, the number's right! :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_omg san was right those emojis are scary|_  
_omg san was right|_  
ah great !!

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
How are you doing?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
pretty good, actually

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
That's nice to hear. :)

  ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm,, i'm sorry for not texting you earlier ,,  
i was actually contemplating if i should do it or not

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
It's okay, don't worry about it.  
Though, I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten about me.

 ** _yeosang:_**  
ahh no i didn't forget you  
i mean,, who would forget meeting the hottest guy ever sjfdsk  
omg sorry this is too straightforward

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
No worries, it doesn't bother me. In fact, it makes me happy to know you find me attractive. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i mean you could say that,,

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
I find you quite beautiful as well, just so we are clear. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
thank you uwu  
so !! i was wondering if you maybe wanted to,, have dinner with me ??

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Depends. Is it a date or just a friendly handout?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_what|_  
um,,, a date ??  
i mean,, i asked for your number because i wanted to ask you out later so,,

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Good, I accept. 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
awesome !!  
so are you free tonight?  
or is it too early  
sorry i haven't done this in a while hh

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
It's fine, Yeosang, don't worry about it.  
And yes, I am free tonight if you are. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
great,, i am too !!  
there is a really nice restaurant i spotted a while ago,, it's near the history museum  
i can come pick you up from your place if that's fine with you

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
It sounds marvelous. 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
perfect !!  
_please help me how do i do this|_  
_please help|_

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
:)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
so does 6:30 sound fine ??  
i can come pick you up and we can reserve a table and eat,, and then go for a walk or something

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Ah, that's quite unfortunate. I will be busy until six p.m. today, I apologize.

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hh that's fine !!  
just tell me when i should come pick you up

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Is seven okay with you?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
absolutely !!  
it's settled then?

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Yes. See you tonight, Yeosang. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah,, see you !!

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Can't wait! :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
me neither ,,  
_seen 12:34 pm_

-

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wOOYOUNG HELP

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
WHAT'S WRONG WHO DID U KILL

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
,,, why are we even friends  
i didn't kill anyone

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
then what did u Do

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i got myself a date tonight

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
finally  
it was about Time  
u gotta tell me if san's cute, i still don't Know how he Looks

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
san?  
and i don't know how he looks either

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeah, isn't the date with him

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
no

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
what  
then with who is it

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
seonghwa  
he's a model too

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
why have u Never mentioned him

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i dunno  
didn't think it's necessary  
plus i texted him today for the first time

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
where do u Know him from

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
a photo shoot

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
nice  
is he Cute

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
more like hot

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
do u have pics of him  
u r not allowed to go if i don't approve him so

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
,,,,,  
i swear  
_[image attached]_  
_[image attached]_  
_[image attached]_

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
dang

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
his name is park seonghwa, just search him up and you'll find tons of pics

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
u got urself a Good one

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
so i take it as you approve him  
not that i care if you didn't

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeah i do  
now for that Date  
do u Know what u r gonna Wear

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
yeah

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
is it Good Enough for a date with someone like Him

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
........no

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
i'm Coming Over  
i'll be there in Five

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
woo, hold up

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
ya

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i don't wanna wear something that makes me uncomfortable  
plus like  
if he doesn't like me in casual clothes that i wear nearly all the time  
what's the point of even trying it out

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
huh  
i guess u r Right  
but still, a good first impression is Never bad

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wooyoung you do realize that he saw me naked from the waist up & wearing extremely expensive clothes cause we modeled together

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
wtf what did u model for

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
underwear

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
huh

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i know what you're thinking and yes, he has abs

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
...and?

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
for the love of god

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
u Know what i'm asking

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
yeah and i hate it

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
still  
i'm waiting for an Answer

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i didn't look at him down there okay i'm not like you  
or at least i'm not as bad as you  
except when it's with san cause it's cute how embarrassed he gets

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
whipped

 ** _chaotic homosexual:  
_**am not??  
thank god soojin came around to control your horny ass

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
soojin Loves this horny ass

 ** _chaotic homosexual:  
_**yeah sure

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
anyway.  
u Still haven't answered my unsaid Questions

 ** _chaotic homosexual:  
_**because i don't know the answer since i respect people's personal space unlike you

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
u can't Lie to me  
u Know the answer

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i'm not lying

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeah and u don't like san Either

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i like him??  
as a friend though

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
sure  
so Back to that seonghwa of urs

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
what about him

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
just Answer the question

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wooyoung i don't know if his dick is big and frankly i don't care

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeah ur all about the big Heart  
how Romantic

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
tell me wooyoung  
if it's so important  
how big is soojin's dick

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
dude okay  
chill  
i was just messing with u  
i thought u knew it  
plus u know that i date her for her personality

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
exactly  
so please let me do the same  
plus i dunno if i would even end up liking him that way  
we've barely even spoken

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
ur right

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
and the way he texts makes me stressed  
i mean the way you text makes me annoyed but you keep doing it

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
that's Unfortunate  
i don't give a Flying Fuck that u r annoyed

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i'm aware  
if he texted the way san did, it would be perfect

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
"i don't like san that way"

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
stop it will you  
we're just friends  
i simply find the way he texts nice

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
sure u are

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
why does everyone think that we like each other

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeosang u call the boy 'baby' and he bought u tickets for a concert and his nickname is literally 'i love yeosang' and before that it was 'yeosang's baby boy' and u keep telling me he's adorable  
how do u expect people not to think that u like each other

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
now that you put it that way  
it kinda seems like that  
but we're just friends, we established that we don't like each other already

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
things Change

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i don't think he'd like me  
plus  
he doesn't want to show me how he looks or even tell me his name  
anyway i have a date with another guy later tonight so  
i don't like anyone right now

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
not even seonghwa?

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i just find him attractive  
we'll see how it turns out

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
yeah i guess ur Right  
are u picking him up or does he pick u up

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i'm picking him up  
which reminds me that i have to ask him for his address

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
that's Not a bad idea  
go get ready for ur Date

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i have nearly five hours for that

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
it's never too Early to start

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
.  
you just wanna video chat soojin right

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
u know it

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
sure i do  
have fun and say hi from me

 ** _young, dumb and woke:_**  
will do  
text me how it Goes with seonghwa

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
sure  
bye  
_seen 13:03 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey seonghwa, i'll be on my way soon to pick you up  
can you send me your address??

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Yeah, I can.  
Sajik-ro street, the upper part of it. I live in a large red building, you should be able to see it easily.

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah i think i know it !!

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Great. See you soon. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
see you!

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Just shoot me a text when you're close so I can wait for you.

 ** _yeosang:_**  
will do!

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Good. :)  
_seen 17:34 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hey ill be here in like five minutes  
just so u know

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Thanks. I'll be down in a second.  
I'm wearing a white suit, by the way. Just so you know what to look for. :)

 ** _yeosang:_**  
oh man u didnt have to wear a suit  
i forgot to tell u abt that sry

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
That's fine. 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
im wearing more casual clothes i hope u dont mind  
and sry for txting like this im just driving and trying not to crash into someone

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
Get off your phone, it's dangerous. And don't worry about the clothes you chose. 

 ** _yeosang:_**  
k im almost there see u

 ** _seonghwa:_**  
I'm waiting, don't rush. :)  
_seen 18:01 pm_

-

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wooyoung  
_delivered 19:14 pm_

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wooyoung for the love of god pls reply  
_delivered 19:14 pm_

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
oh fuck you're probably out with the guys right now you won't even look at your phone  
_delivered 19:15 pm_

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
i'll dm someone else then  
lol "someone else"  
like i have any other close friends except you and jisung  
_and san|_  
_delivered 19:15 pm_

-

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
yo bear grylls  
_delivered 19:16 pm_

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
please tell me you're online  
i need help  
_seen 19:16 pm_

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
what's wrong ?? are you ok bro ??

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
omg jisung my lord my savior  
so listen

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
oh shit  
my phone is dying  
fuck

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
really? ugh :/

  
**_bear grylls rip off:_**  
_[image attached]_  
yeah you can see for yourself  
i'm at 3% ://////  
i'm not home & don't have a charger  
i'm sorry sang :(

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
yeah you told me that you're with your boyfriend  
it's okay, don't worry about it

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
yeah :(

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
oof  
welp  
have fun with jeongin

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
i will ;))

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
god wooyoung has corrupted you too

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
yup  
but don't worry i'm not planning on doing anything to my baby  
unless he wants to of course :DDDDD hehe  
we're just gonna have a nice date for our anniversary  
i took him to dye his hair since he's always wanted to

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
ooh he's probably happy  
say hi to him from me and enjoy your date you two !!

 ** _bear grylls rip off:_**  
we will !!  
but hey you can tell me what's wrong,, the thing is that i might just disappear any second now  
jeongin's pouting but he has to wait cause my best buddy has a problem  
he smacked him so be grateful yeosang

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
oh thank god  
and i am  
you're an angel  
_delivered 19:18 pm_

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
ok so i'm on a date with a guy  
and all of a sudden i feel super uncomfortable and shit and he went to use the restroom  
and it's a really long line for it so thank god ??  
_delivered 19:19 pm_

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
so yeah i just needed to rant to someone for moral support  
and you and wooyoung are my closest friends so yeah  
_delivered 19:21 pm_

 ** _hail spicy chicken:_**  
oh your phone died probably  
shit :/  
at least you're gonna enjoy your date now i guess  
i'll talk to you later ji  
_delivered 19:23_

-

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
wooyoung i dmed you and my other only friend who can help me out  
 and ji's phone is pretty much dead and now i have to text san and i didn't wanna do that  
i dunno why  
_delivered 19:24 pm_

 ** _chaotic homosexual:_**  
welp  
here goes nothing i guess  
_delivered 19:24 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
sangie?  
is everything okay

 ** _yeosang:_**  
fuck  
you're here  
thank god

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
what's wrong?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't know  
i'm out  
with a,, friend  
and he went to the restroom  
hold up he's coming back

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
okay?  
go to the restroom too so you can tell me what's wrong

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay  
_seen 19:21 pm_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm back  
okay so  
i don't know i feel like i messed up because everyone here is dressed fancy and i'm with a hoodie and jeans and i

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
yeo, calm down  
it's fine  
your clothes don't matter  
where are you?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
in a restaurant

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
_are you on a date?|_  
_are you|_  
okay  
just  
don't worry about it  
i'm sure no one cares  
don't panic, i'm here

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i don't know why i though that this is a good idea i should have just taken him to the park or something  
not a damn restaurant  
 i'm freaking out for no reason and people looked at me weirdly

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
just breathe  
it'll be okay  
and go join your friend again so you can be around someone you know  
and make sure that you're calm enough when you drive home

 ** _yeosang:_**  
okay  
i just  
i'm sorry

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
don't apologize  
and text me later, please

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i will  
see you

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
see you, sang  
_seen 19:25 pm_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
hi san  
i'm sorry for earlier  
i think that i had a small anxiety attack or something

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
it's fine, yeo  
how are you feeling?

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i'm okay  
thanks for helping me  
none of my friends replied to me so i texted you

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
_so i was the last choice|_  
_so i was|_  
oh  
well  
i'm glad i helped

 ** _yeosang:_**  
_oh fuck|_  
wait don't get me wrong  
i just  
i didn't wanna bother you  
that's why i texted them first

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
it's okay  
but you're never bothering me  
remember that

 ** _yeosang:_**  
yeah  
i will  
i think i'm just gonna go sleep

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
okay  
goodnight, sangie  
i love you  
and i'm here for you

 ** _yeosang:_**  
;;  
goodnight  
<3

 ** _i love yeosang:_**  
<3  
_seen 01:02 am_

-

 ** _yeosang:_**  
san?  
_delivered 04:02 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
you're not online  
thankfully  
i hope you're sleeping cause you need it  
_delivered 04:05 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
i just,, wanted to say sorry for earlier  
and i'm sorry for not telling you that i was on a date ??  
i dunno,, i feel like i shouldn't tell you for some reason  
_delivered 04:08 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
but yeah,, i dunno if i'm gonna go out with him again  
he was nice and polite  
too polite  
deserves someone better than me  
_delivered 04:11 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
and i just felt so anxious and didn't know what to do  
i needed a distraction  
or i would have had a full-on panic attack  
and you know what would have triggered it?  
the fact that seonghwa is so nice towards me and there wasn't a single thing he can't do  
but also i felt how much he was judging me  
i mean  
i accidentally dropped my cup of boiling hot tea and it burnt him and he was just like  
'it's absolutely okay, don't worry'  
but then he started talking with a colder voice and just glancing at me with an annoyed expression  
am i really that bad?  
_delivered 04:16 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
he is a good guy, really  
it's my fault  
i'm a disaster  
but i felt like something was missing and i don't know what  
i'm sorry i can't think properly right now my mind is a mess of thoughts  
each worse than the other  
but yeah like  
 he just  
he wasn't you  
_delivered 04:20 am_

 ** _yeosang:_**  
wait what  
okay um  
don't mind that  
i don't know where it came from  
i just  
i'm just gonna  
yeah  
_delivered 04:23 am_

**_[ALL CONVERSATIONS HELD THE PAST HOUR WERE SELECTED: THIRTY-NINE (39) IN TOTAL.]_ **

**_[DO YOU REALLY WANT TO DELETE THE SELECTED THIRTY-NINE (39) MESSAGES? THIS CANNOT BE UNDONE.]_ **

**_[WARNING: THE OTHER CHAT MEMBER(S) MIGHT HAVE ALREADY SEEN THE MESSAGES EVEN IF YOU DELETE THEM.]_ **

**_[DO YOU STILL WANT TO PROCEED?]_ **

**_YES NO_ **

**_[THE SELECTED THIRTY-NINE (39) MESSAGES WERE DELETED.]_ **

**_yeosang:_**  
_i'm not thinking clearly right now|_  
_i'm not thinking|_  
_i'm sorry|_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating this a day earlier than i would cause it's my birthday & to tell you all that i'll be taking a hiatus from nearly everywhere :(( i don't know for how long,, but my mental health has been a mess the past week n something so i think this is the right choice 
> 
> anyways !! [twitter](http://twitter.com/piratekangs) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yeosangly) not that anyone cares but still (i dont blame people for not carin cause i wouldnt care about me either)


	21. xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh. HELLO its been a month since i updated and i wish i could say im doing better but. im kinda not sjfshfkd 
> 
> the school year ends soon though so ill be able to update more once im free !! and the plot will Finally start to Move more ya know 
> 
> n e ways i thought i should like,, give you guys an update ?? i hope people still read this skfksf 
> 
> ONE MORE THING im sorry about the a/n in the last chapter i. wasnt in a good state of mind when i wrote them & i didnt want to make you guys feel guilty or anything i just,,, yeah,,,
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy this chap !!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
san i am freaking out the concert is tonight i-

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_oh you're not the only one|_  
_oh you're not|_  
haha it's understandable  
also i know that i told you that there'll be a space for you even if you come late  
but it's best to be on time, if not a bit early

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah i will !!  
me and woo will be there at least an hour earlier

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
nah around ten minutes is fine  
as i told you, you have the vipᵀᴹ tickets and there is a special spot for those ones  
exactly in front of the stage, only like 20-25 in total are allowed to be there

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh wow that's amazing  
i really cannot thank you enough :(  
how did you even do it

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
i have my ways  
but hey i wanted to ask you, how are you feeling?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm actually great  
and i know you're asking because of yesterday  
but i really am fine  
that was just a momentary slip-up

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
that's great !!  
i couldn't stop thinking about you

**_ yeosang: _ **   
aw ;)

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
no not like that  
i was just worried

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hehe  
but what about you? are you doing fine?  
are you sleeping well? it's been a while since i last asked

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
yeah it's been like, a day

**_ yeosang: _ **   
hey i just care about you >:(

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_but not in the way i want you to|_  
_but not in|_  
i know i know  
but yes i'm okay  
i've been sleeping fine i think  
_joong doesn't let me work as much this past week|_  
_joong doesn't let me|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
good!!  
when are you leaving?  
and you never actually told me where you're going

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
oh yeah  
i'm leaving in around an hour  
and i'm going to japan

**_ yeosang: _ **   
cool !!  
why are you going there tho ??

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
_i didn't think this through|_  
_i didn't|_  
my family wanted me to go on a vacation with them  
_this actually is not that bad of an idea|_  
_this actually is|_  
_i might organize something later|_  
_i might orga|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ooh that's great  
take lots of pics !!  
that you won't send me  
at least not yet

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
i get it you wanna know how i look  
but i got you tickets and we had a deal

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i know i just wanna see how cute you are :(

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
you will, i promise  
hopefully soon

**_ yeosang: _ **   
omgomgomg really ??

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
yeah  
i'll tell you when

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i am freaking out

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
haha  
don't  
it's just me  
but hey i gotta go :(  
_we're in the middle of the preparations for the concert|_  
_we're in the middle of|_  
_we're|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
okay uwu  
i mean i should go soon,, i had to shower and instead i'm texting you ,,,  
so yeah. gotta go take a shower to look presentable enough for the concert  
anyway have fun !!  
and text me when you can

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
i will !!  
and you also have to tell me how it went

**_ yeosang: _ **   
you know it

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
by the way, yunho's gonna be there  
with mingi  
_and my brother|_  
_and|_

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh great !!  
i'm gonna look out for them

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
yup  
they can also help you around with the photo you're gonna take with joong, taking your album and all

**_ yeosang: _ **   
that's great i needed it  
or else woo and i will just lose ourselves

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
haha don't worry, they'll help you out  
so yeah, see ya !!  
have fun !!

**_ yeosang: _ **   
uwu <3  
text me when you take off & when you land so i won't worry

**_ i love yeosang: _ **   
aww cutie  
i will <3  
_seen 14:02 pm_

-

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
yunho come here

**_ shortie: _ **   
hi san whats wrong

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
so  
you already know that yeosang will be at the concert and at the vip spot

**_ shortie: _ **   
yeah u told me like a billion times  
bcus ur gonna get to see him again

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
yeah yeah  
but !!  
listen closely or i won't hesitate to rip your hair off

**_ shortie: _ **   
dang whats wrong

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
as far as yeosang knows  
i work as a cashier and am currently on a trip with my family to japan  
he only knows my first name and my age  
so you better warn mingi

**_ shortie: _ **   
the poor boy doesnt have an idea who u are

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
i know  
but if you tell him something that he's not supposed to know yet i'm gonna unfriend you

**_ shortie: _ **   
u cant last without me but sure  
i wont tell him anything  
ill text mingi in a sec

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
thank you

**_ shortie: _ **   
what about ur brother tho  
hes coming too right

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
yeah, he is  
but i've warned jongho already

**_ shortie: _ **   
kay  
i still dunno why u wanna keep ur actual self a secret from ur boy  
doesnt he deserve to know :/

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
he's not my boy

**_ shortie: _ **   
but u wish he was

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
i mean yes but that's not the point  
i'm just worried that he'd treat me differently

**_ shortie: _ **   
i doubt it  
hes a sweet guy from what i saw  
plus hes famous  
kinda  
hes getting famous

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
i know

**_ shortie: _ **   
so surely hell know better than to treat u differently  
but u should tell him soon bcuz its only gonna get harder n all  
plus the sooner he find out, the lesser the chances of him getting mad

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
i know i know  
i just  
need more time

**_ shortie: _ **   
sure  
but wait  
isnt he gonna see ur face 2nite

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
yeah

**_ shortie: _ **   
so then when u two meet at some point  
hes gonna know ??

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
oh  
my  
fucking  
god  
WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS  
I AM AN IDIOT

**_ shortie: _ **   
yes u are

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
YUNHO YOU ARE NOT HELPING ME

**_ shortie: _ **   
its fun watching u suffer

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
...............................  
wait  
waitwaitwait  
i think i've got it  
i gotta ask joong though hold up  
_seen 14:31 am_

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
HE SAID THAT IT'S FINE THANK GOD  
i am safe

**_ shortie: _ **   
idk what he agreed to but good for u

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
dw you'll see  
i have to go tho

**_ shortie: _ **   
yeah and i gotta get ready and text gigi anyway  
wait no hes coming over in like five minutes  
oh no he just barged in  
bye san good luck today  
on ur 'flight' to japan of course

**_ two-legged land octopus: _ **   
i hate you  
greet mingi from me  
and see you later

**_ shortie: _ **   
see u  
_seen 14:57 pm_

-

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Hello, Yeosang. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh hi seonghwa !!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
I had fun yesterday, I hope you did too.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm glad,, and yeah i did too!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
You are a very nice companion, and it was a pleasure to spend time with you.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
oh,, thank you ??  
same back at you !!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Well, I was wondering if you would want to do it again sometime?  
I'll pay this time. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
_i'm not sure|_  
_i'm not|_  
ah yeah,, why not

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Great. I already have a place in mind.  
It's quite on the fancy side, I hope that's fine with you. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
uh yeah sounds great !  
i just gotta look if i have any okay looking clothes though

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Just a suit would be fine.  
So you can blend with the crowd, you know. No one there really wears hoodies and jeans when they have dinner at that place.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ah i get it,, i'll figure out something  
thanks for the heads up

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
It's no problem.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
isn't it too pricey though?  
sounds like a pretty expensive restaurant

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Yeah, it is, but that's fine. I think you'd like it there.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ah okay,, but i don't want you to pay for both of us  
it would be too much

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
You don't have to worry about that, Yeosang. :)  
We both know that I'm not exactly poor.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah but still,,

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Relax. It will be fine.  
When are you free? I'm picking you up this time, so I would also need your address.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
how about sometime next week ??  
i just gotta check my schedule

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Sounds great.   
I have to go, but text me when you decide on a day. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah i will !  
bye bye!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Bye, Yeosang.  
Have a great day. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
i'm going to a concert so i certainly will haha

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Oh, Hongjoong's concert?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah !!  
my friend sani got me tickets, he's amazing

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
I also am going to be there.  
Do you think we could hang out at the concert?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
_well fuck|_  
ah i don't know,,  
where is your ticket for?

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
It's a VIP one. Right behind the spot for the Golden VIPs.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
_oh so that's what they're called|_  
_oh so that's|_  
ah well we have different ticks,,

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Where are you going to be?

**_ yeosang: _ **   
_there is no point in lying,, you're gonna see me anyway|_  
_there is no point in lying|_  
_there is|_  
i have a golden vip ticket

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Oh, that 'Sani' of yours seems quite wealthy to be able to afford it.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah,, and he also got my friend one so,,  
his actual name is san by the way

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
A great friend, if I have to say.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
definitely !!  
he's so sweet & he likes calling me cute & he always makes sure i'm doing okay and he's just an angel i love him so much  
_why am i telling you this what|_  
_why am i tell|_  
_most importantly why did i smile while writing it|_  
_most importantly|_

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
He sure seems like a sweetheart.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah he is,,  
sorry that i kinda ranted to you about him skfhjsd

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
It's no problem, I find it rather cute. :)

**_ yeosang: _ **   
ah nice,,  
anyway i have to go but i'm gonna text you later !!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
I'll be waiting. :)  
Have fun at the concert, if we don't get to see each other there.

**_ yeosang: _ **   
yeah you too !!

**_ seonghwa: _ **   
Thank you. :)  
_seen 15:46 pm_

-

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
wooyoung

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
what is it now dumbass

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
will you ever stop insulting me

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
no

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
why did i even bother asking if i knew the answer already  
n e ways  
one, you better be ready because i'm coming over in like half an hour so we can head to the place the concert will be

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
yeosang i've been ready for the past hour and a half   
except that u have to choose which outfit from the ones i have i should wear  
nvm i'm not ready lol  
i'm just talking with soojin  
i miss her :((((

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
gross  
say hi from me though & get fucking r e a d y

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
.  
am i a joke to u

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
yes  
and also  
seonghwa asked me out on a second date  
apparently he had a lot of fun ??

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
lmao  
i feel like u didn't  
judging from the messages u sent me  
we're gonna talk about that later tho

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
i know  
i'm still a little mad that you didn't reply but it's chill

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
sorry i just prefer to talk those things out face to face  
u should know that

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
i do, that's why i didn't push it more

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
good yeosang  
so  
what did u tell seonghwa

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
i said yes

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
thank god  
u need to get loose  
how long has it been since u last dated someone

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
did you forget about last summer ??

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
oh yeah lmao  
but chanhee doesn't count i mean u barely knew the guy  
it was a cheesy summer romance that wouldn't have lasted even if he didn't have to leave the country

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
you're right i guess  
but he was mega cute

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
i think we can all agree on that  
but yeah  
excluding him when was the last time u had a proper boyfriend  
not just random hookups

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
it's been a while

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
i know  
u should give seonghwa a chance, he seems like a good guy  
and if not, i'm positive that san's into u

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
if someone's gonna be into the other, that would be me

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
omg....  
i have never been so proud....  
u made a sexual joke that even i didn't realize....  
i have taught u well

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
yeah poor san has to deal with that on the daily and it's all your fault

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
tell him that he's welcome

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
he knows that it's you who influenced me  
but yeah anyway san doesn't like me  
and about hwa,,  
we'll see  
it might work out

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
aw u have a nickname for him already, how cute

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
nah i'm just too lazy to type his whole name

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
shut up i was trying to be romantic or something  
but hey before the concert i wanna chat with soojin for a while so

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
i get it  
bye  
i'll see you in a bit

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
the front door's open and u know the passcode for the building  
unless ur dumb and forgot it

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
wooyoung it's been the same for years  
ever since you whined at the owner until he let you change it to the date you and i met

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
it was fun to watch him roll his eyes at me and slowly crumble down until he cracked

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
sure it was  
bye now  
go talk to soojin or whatever

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
bye loser  
_seen 16:12 pm_

-

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
hey asshole open up

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
i told u that the door's not locked

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
yeah but did you forget that you have a gate in front of the building  
and it is very much locked right now

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
what's the problem  
just jump over

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
are you serious  
actually scratch that you are

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
u know it

**_ the bigger dumbass: _ **   
i'll be here in a sec

**_ the main dumbass: _ **   
don't break anything   
_seen 16:39 pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? also the next chapter wont be in text form owo
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/piratekangs) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yeosangly) send me stuff (pls) !! love you all uwu


End file.
